


The Daycare Charge

by BabyChristy



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Mental Regression, Spanking, Teasing, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyChristy/pseuds/BabyChristy
Summary: A woman begins to have embarrassing, unexplained accidents at her work, leading to her being put back into diapers while she tries her best to regain her potty training.WARNING: This story contains ABDL elements, including diapers, wetting, and messing. More tags will be added as chapters are completed.





	1. Little Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first major story like this, so I apologize if there are any glaring issues with it. If you see anything you think I could do better, please let me know and I'll try to keep it in mind. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story!

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 1 - Little Accidents

"Oh no, oh no no no!"

This was the third time in as many days that Christy had found herself in this situation: rushing to the bathroom with an intense urge to pee, fearing she may not make it in time. The first time she'd been lucky and managed to get to the toilet just in time to go, the second time she wasn't as lucky but had at least managed to get her pants off and only wet her panties. This time, however, as she rounded the corner towards the bathroom she was dismayed to see the door closed. Upon reaching it she frantically knocked, only for her fears to be confirmed as she heard a hesitant "I-I'm almost done!" from inside. She couldn't wait.

She desperately looked around, doing a bit of a potty dance as she tried to think of anything that could help her out of this situation. Before she could come up with anything, though, she felt the all too familiar warmth begin to spread between her legs. She froze in place, only managing to look down to see the large wet patch forming on her jeans. Eventually the wet spot extended to a puddle around her feet and the flow finally stopped shortly after. She felt a small sense of relief now that it was over, but that relief was accompanied by an unrivaled humiliation due to what she'd just done (and where she'd done it). She didn't have long to ponder that humiliation, though, as the door to the bathroom opened in front of her to make it even worse.

From within the bathroom, a young girl stepped out and stopped just short of the puddle Christy had made. She looked down at it and then back up at Christy's now soaked pants, a look of surprise on her face. "Did... Did you have an accident, Miss Christy?"

At this point, Christy wasn't sure how to respond. Wetting your pants in front of a small child would be fairly humiliating for most people regardless of the circumstances but it was even worse to do so in a daycare. Christy and her roommate had helped found the Building Blocks Daycare Center a few years ago and each worked 5 days a week taking care of the various children that came their way. To now be standing in front of one of those children in wet pants, as if she herself was a child, was mortifying. She could only manage to stammer in response to the girl's question. "I-I..."

Maybe sensing Christy's embarrassment, the small girl gave the most reassuring smile she could muster, "Don't worry, I'll go get Miss Stacy! She'll be able to help!"

Just like that, the girl was gone. Christy tried to give chase, yelling out in the process, "No-no! Wait!" The girl had been too quick for her, though, likely eager to be able to say she helped out the daycare attendant. Upon realizing she wasn't going to be able to stop the girl, at least not without chasing her past the rest of the kids in the daycare, Christy resigned herself to meekly standing near the scene of her accident. She hoped at the very least that Stacy would get there before any of the other kids needed to use the potty, to spare her the embarrassment of being seen by anybody else in this state.

It didn't take long for Stacy to arrive, thankfully, and her fellow attendant pulled her into the bathroom for a bit of privacy. Shutting the door behind them, she stepped back a bit to get a better look at Christy's wet pants. "What happened? Are you alright?" The look of concern was fairly evident on her face after that question, it obviously wasn't normal for an adult to have an accident like that.

In this case, though, nothing had really seemed wrong. Christy had felt fine for most of the day and had just suddenly felt an intense urge to pee, one that didn't leave her enough time to wait for the bathroom to be free. It'd have been nice to be able to blame it all on an illness, but she'd never been a good liar and she had no other symptoms. All she could do was explain to Stacy what had happened. "I-I don't know what happened, I just felt a really strong urge to pee and before I could get into the bathroom I was... wetting my pants." She couldn't help but blush after that admission, feeling more and more childish by the second.

For her part, though, Stacy took a more reassuring tone after hearing Christy's explanation of the situation. "Well, don't worry about it too much. Accidents happen every once in a while, no big deal. Just, run home and grab some dry pants. It's almost naptime anyway so I should be able to handle things until you get back." She smiled, hoping to help calm down her friend in what was obviously a humiliating situation. Christy couldn't manage much of a response, merely giving her a nod and slipping back out to the door. She was eager to get out of her wet pants and forget this ever happened. Although, on the drive home she realized that was unlikely to happen. It would surely get around the daycare quickly and Stacy was her roommate so she was bound to find out eventually that it hadn't just been an isolated incident. She just hoped this would be the worst of it.

Even that wasn't to be, however. The rest of the day went off without much incident, but she found herself having more and more close calls as the week progressed. By Friday, she'd already wet her pants again and had two more close calls beyond that. The following week was even worse, with three accidents throughout the week and several close calls as well. By that point, she'd begun packing spare pants and underwear in her bag in the event of another accident.

Things started to get out of hand by the third week. She'd wet her pants every day by the time Stacy finally stepped in on Thursday, pulling her aside after helping her change out of another pair of wet pants. "Christy, I know this has to be humiliating for you and you can't really help it, but... I think you should really consider wearing a bit of protection. Just until all of this stops happening, it'd save a bit on clean up and, ya'know, save you a bit of embarrassment in front of all the kids."

It took a moment for Christy to really process what Stacy was suggesting, realizing really quickly what the implication was. "What do you mean 'protection'? Like diapers? I'm not wearing diapers, Stacy. I'm not a baby."

The almost immediate response from Stacy was a shake of her head at the sound of the word 'diaper', and she quickly spoke up once Christy had finished. "Not diapers, I know you're not a baby. They make... pull-ups, kinda, for adults. We could pick some of those up. They'd contain any accidents and keep your pants dry. Wouldn't that be better than what's happening now?"

As humiliating as it was to think about, Christy knew Stacy was right about this one. The 'they're not diapers, they're pull-ups' argument was something she'd used at times to help ease some of the kids that were potty training into the training pants they bought as opposed to letting them run around in regular underwear and potentially make a mess. She still considered them to be diapers, just thinner. Still, though, they would help keep her pants dry which would prevent the kids from seeing when she'd had an accident. That alone would help all of this be much less embarrassing until she could figure out what was going on and fix it.

After giving that thought a bit of consideration, Christy finally relented. "Alright, just... don't let the kids see you bringing them in or anything, okay?"

This compromise brought a smile to Stacy's face and she nodded at the request. "Of course, I'll make sure they don't see anything. I'll put them inside the hatch on the changing table and you can use that room to change whenever you need to."

With that, Stacy left Christy to watch over naptime while she went out to pick up the pull-ups. She managed to get back before naptime had ended, rushing the pull-ups she'd bought into the changing room where she hid them inside the changing table as promised. She opened the pack while she was in the room, pulling one of them out and setting it down on top of the changing table. She met Christy in the nap room afterward, "Alright, those are all put up. I left one out for you if you want to go change real quick, just in case."

Christy couldn't help but be a bit flustered at the gesture. She'd agreed to wear them, of course, but she'd hoped to wait until the next day. Still, it wouldn't be a terrible idea to put one on now. It was like Stacy said, just in case. "Alright. Gimme a sec." She slipped into the changing room, shutting the door behind her and pulling down her pants. She retrieved the pull-up off the changing table, looking it over a bit in her hands.

They were just plain white, only barely making a sound as she handled them. They were very standard for what most people would call an 'adult diaper', even if in this instance they had been sugarcoated as pull-ups to make her feel better about wearing them. After looking over the pull-up a bit more, she slipped off her panties and set them aside. She held the new pull-up down and then stepped into it, one leg at a time, before finally pulling it up between her legs and into place. It felt weird, thicker than her panties but not so thick that she'd be worried about anybody noticing.

She turned towards the mirror on the door, looking herself over now that she had the pull-up on. She was average sized for her age, leaning just slightly on the smaller side due to her light frame. Her bright blonde hair and light blue eyes were her most remarkable features, but right now the only thing she could focus on was the pull-up she was wearing. As much as she tried to convince herself it wasn't a diaper, seeing herself wearing it just made her feel childish. Before long she turned away, having had enough of seeing that embarrassing sight and instead pulling her pants back on to hide the pull-up from view. She put her socks and shoes back on and retrieved her panties before heading back to the door, taking a bit of a breath before opening it. She was terrified at this point, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to tell she was wearing the pull-up. She knew she was wearing one and that was enough.

As she stepped back out into the nap room, she found that most of the kids were just now waking up from their nap. Despite her observation in the changing room that the pull-up didn't actually make much noise, she couldn't help but be hyper aware of each faint rustle her new underwear made as she walked through the room. She passed several of the kids on her way as they stood up and stretched after their nap, but thankfully it didn't seem as though any of them had noticed her change in underwear. Before she reached the other side of the room, she was intercepted by Stacy. "Everything go alright with, ya'know...that?" She danced around the issue, not wanting to say too much in front of the kids.

Again, Christy couldn't help but blush a little despite the attempts to spare her the embarrassment. The whole situation was humiliating, no matter how hard she tried to pretend it wasn't. Still, Stacy was only trying to help. Christy couldn't exactly fault her for that. "Yeah, it um, it went alright. I think I'm good now." She nodded after that, wanting nothing more than to move the conversation to a subject that didn't involve her underwear or the accidents she'd been having lately. Stacy seemed to take the hint and just gave a nod back as she motioned for Christy to follow along into the playroom as the kids made their way into it.

The rest of the day went without much issue, although she had another close call near the end of the day. She'd been able to get into the bathroom just in time to avoid an accident, but even that (admittedly minor) victory just added to the humiliation due to the underwear she saw as she went to the bathroom. She knew what it was for and how it was likely to be used at some point even if she did manage to make it this time. She didn't know why or how this was happening, but she wished it would stop soon.

Over the next week or so, she continued to dutifully wear her pull-ups. She'd initially thought only wearing them at work would be alright, but a couple accidents at home quickly changed her mind on that decision. It was around this time that she began wetting the bed as well, ensuring she'd be wearing her pull-ups 24/7 until this phase passed. 

By the week after, the few times she'd been making it to the bathroom in time were growing less and less frequent. There were several days during that week where she didn't make it to the bathroom once and instead wound up using her pull-ups multiple times in a day. She tried her best to help Stacy out with the kids, but she was having more and more trouble focusing on anything other than her own potty problems. Even with all of that focus, though, her troubles only seemed to be getting worse as the days passed by.

This was never clearer than it was on the following Tuesday. It had been a fairly normal day up until that point, although she'd already gone through one of her pull-ups earlier that morning. Stacy had to buy multiple packs at once to ensure they had enough to keep up with the amount of accidents Christy had been having as of late. As she was in the playroom with the kids, though, she felt another sudden urge. This one wasn't coming from her bladder, however. She quickly jumped up, muttering a quick "I'll be right back!" to the kids she was currently watching over before making her dash to the bathroom.

As she made her way around the corner towards the bathroom, the urge turned into a cramp in her bowels and she found herself forced to stop just short of the bathroom door. Her hands went to her bottom, trying desperately to hold it in just a little longer. She carefully took a step, managing to barely hold it in as she did so. She took one hand off her bottom and opened the bathroom door, taking another step into the bathroom. The toilet was in sight now, but as took another step towards it she felt her bowels begin to move. She made another desperate attempt to hold it in, but this time it didn't quite work out.

She felt the cramp cause a push in her bowels and she helplessly spread her legs to accommodate what she knew was coming next. She let out a bit of a grunt as the cramp forced another push in her bowels, only this time it was accompanied by a warm mush spreading into the seat of her pull-up. She once again felt frozen in place as her body forced the large mess into her pull-up. By the time it was done spreading across her bottom, she felt the familiar warmth between her legs as her bladder gave out as well, soaking her now messy pull-up.

Unsure of what to do, she simply stood there in front of the toilet, almost stunned at what had just happened. She could feel the mess causing her pull-up to droop in the back and the humiliating smell hit her soon afterward. How could she hide this? It would be obvious to anybody around her what she'd done and, while she was thankful for Stacy's help over the past few weeks, she didn't want to go tell her roommate that she'd pooped her pants. Especially given what she was wearing. She felt like a toddler who was failing miserably at potty training.

Still, she couldn't just stand in the bathroom all day all day. She thought about it for a moment and decided that her best course of action would be to make a straight shot to the changing room. Stacy would be taking care of the kids and that'd give her an opportunity to get to the changing room and clean herself up as best she could. She could take a shower once she got home, thankfully it was close to the end of the day so that wouldn't be too far off. 

She ventured out of the bathroom now, finding herself waddling just a bit due to the size of the mess in the seat of her pull-up. She eventually made it to the playroom despite that, although she only managed to get halfway across the room before she heard Stacy calling out from behind her. "Christy, hey, would you mind helping me real quick? The kids wanted to move the toy box over to the other side of the room so it would be closer to the playpen." She looked over to the large toy box Stacy was referring to, thinking for a moment before nodding. As much as she wanted to just get to the changing room, not helping would seem suspicious. Besides, she'd feel bad making Stacy move that toy box all by herself. She just hoped she could manage to help get it moved before Stacy noticed the smell.

She stepped over to the toy box and grabbed one side as Stacy grabbed the other. They both lifted it up and carefully carried it over to the other side of the room where it rested just outside the fenced in playpen they'd set up for the kids to play in. They both let out a sigh and Stacy turned back to her with a smile. "Thanks for the help Christy." With that, Christy seemed home free. She turned to make her way towards the changing room when Stacy suddenly tapped her arm. "Hold on, would you mind helping me with one more thing? I think one of the kids is a poopy pants, I can smell it. Would you help me check?" She sniffed the air a bit just to reaffirm that she'd smelled something, quickly noticing it again and nodding.

This was a terrible situation. There was no easy way to get out of it without drawing a ton of suspicion to herself. As she quickly thought it over in her head, Christy realized the only solution that didn't make it clear what she'd done was to help and hope that one of the kids had also pooped their pants. They'd get changed and Christy could change afterward without much suspicion. With that in mind, she nodded at Stacy's request. "Y-Yeah, sure." 

The two of them went about checking the pants of the 5 kids in the playroom one by one. As Stacy pulled the last child's pants back into place, a confused look crossed her face. "Huh, you're all clean... so who..." It didn't take long for Stacy to put the pieces together and she turned back to Christy once she had. "Christy, would you come here for a second?" This was the worst possible outcome for Christy. There was no way out now and she could already hear the giggling from a couple of the kids as they began to realize what had happened. 

She stepped back over to Stacy, fighting back tears as she pleaded with her roommate. "Can-Can we do this in the other room please?" As much as Stacy could tell that this was humiliating for her, there was no point in hiding it now.

She shook her head, pulling her a bit closer and unbuttoning her jeans. "I know this is embarrassing, but if you're worried about them finding out what's going on, I think they already have. Let's just get this over with." She tugged Christy's pants down, revealing the pull-up hidden underneath. The giggling increased as the kids caught sight of Christy's now poopy pull-up, but Stacy quickly shushed them as she did a quick check to confirm what had happened before finally pulling Christy's pants back up into place. "Alright, we need to go get you changed." She gently pushed Christy towards the door before turning back to the kids, "I'm going to be watching through the mirror on the door, so if any of you need anything just let me know." With that she quickly ushered Christy to the changing room, leaving the door open so she could see back into the playroom.

She guided Christy to the changing table, having her lay down on it so she could get her cleaned up more easily. "I'll try to make this quick." She got no response from Christy at this point, who was seemingly doing everything she could not to break down into tears after that ordeal. She simply laid still as Stacy pulled her pants off and ripped the sides off her pull-up. Stacy used several baby wipes from the changing supplies on hand to clean Christy up as thoroughly as she could before sprinkling a bit of baby powder on her bottom. She paused for a moment afterward, "Crap, you probably didn't really need that. Force of habit." She chuckled lightly, hoping to lighten the mood a little as she rubbed the powder in. From there she grabbed a clean pull-up and pulled it up between Christy's legs and into place.

With the change pretty much finished, she tossed the soiled pull-up into a diaper pail nearby and helped Christy off the changing table. She helped pull Christy's pants back up into place before standing back up and giving her a hug. "I'm sorry, I know that had to have been humiliating. Are you feeling alright?" Again, there was more concern in her voice than anything else as she tried to determine what exactly caused the accident.

For her part, though, Christy still had no idea. It was just like before, only this time the result was much more embarrassing. "Y-Yeah, I just... I felt a cramp. I really tried to get to the bathroom, but... I didn't make it." Her cheeks were blushing a bright red at this point as she admitted to pooping her pants. 

Once again seeming to understand the humiliation Christy was going through, Stacy just rubbed her back reassuringly after the explanation. "Well, don't sweat it okay? It's just a one time thing right now, it's nothing to worry about yet. Keep trying to make it to the bathroom and if something like this happens again, just let me know, okay? I don't mind helping."

The two of them made their way back out to the playroom after that, with Christy barely able to face the children after what had just transpired. Nonetheless, she tried her best to help out and do her job until the day was finally over. The next week or two saw this happen several more times, although it wasn't as big of a deal to the kids after the first time thankfully. After the fourth messy pull-up in under two weeks, though, it became a big deal for Stacy as she held Christy back in the changing room for a moment after another change.

This wasn't going to be a fun conversation, she could already tell, but it needed to happen. "Christy, with the amount of, um, messy accidents you've been having lately, I think we might be better off if we... bumped you up to diapers for a bit." She tried to get it out quickly, already anticipating the rather heated reaction Christy would have to that suggestion.

She wasn't disappointed. As soon as the word 'diaper' left her mouth, Christy was already shaking her head. "No way! I'm NOT wearing a diaper, Stacy, I'm not a baby! I told you this last time!" Even the thought of wearing a diaper was just humiliating for her at this point and she wasn't having any of Stacy's suggestion that she actually wear them.

Still, Stacy wasn't about to give up. "I know it's embarrassing and I know you're not a baby, but if you're going to be having that kind of accident, those pull-ups aren't going to cut it. You're gonna make a big mess eventually and that's gonna be even more embarrassing than wearing a diaper. Don't you think so?"

As reasonable as that was, Christy still wasn't having it and she shook her head vehemently. "No! I'm not wearing a diaper, Stacy! Absolutely not!"

A bit of a sigh escaped Stacy now, knowing just how difficult this was going to be. She took a moment to think before finally speaking up once again. "Alright, how about this: We'll make a bet. I'll let you stay in those pull-ups and you won't have to wear diapers, but we add your name to the potty chart. You'll have until one of our current potty trainees graduates to big kid underwear. If you can go 7 days without a messy accident during that time, I won't bring the diapers up again." A smile crossed Christy's face after that. She'd had a bit of bad luck lately with these accidents, but 7 days was certainly possible.

Stacy quickly put a hand up to stop that smile, though, as she wasn't finished. "If you can't manage that, though, and one of our trainees gets fully potty trained before you can manage to stop pooping your pants? Not only do you have to wear diapers, you have to let me take care of you like I would any other baby that gets dropped off here until we can get your potty training back to where it should be." She stated that rather authoritatively, making it clear that she wasn't joking around with this suggestion. Christy didn't seem thrilled with it, but Stacy quickly added on: "If you're not okay with that, then you wear diapers now. Those are your options."

At this point, she didn't see much of an option. There was no way she was going to willingly wear diapers, so the bet was the only option she could consider. She just hoped she could make it to bathroom more often than she had in the past week. "I'll take the bet." 

That response got a smile out of Stacy as she nodded her head. "Alright, that's a start then. Let's go get your name added to the potty chart." With that, she led Christy back out to the playroom and over to the potty chart. She handed the marker over to Christy and pointed to an empty row on the chart. "Just put your name there." Christy blushed a bit as realized most of the kids were watching again, some of them giggling, but nonetheless she did as she was told and wrote her name on the row.

Stacy smiled again, putting the marker back into its usual position. "Okay, consider this the start of the bet. I'll be keeping track of any accidents you have at home too, so just try to make it bathroom alright?" She patted Christy on the arm reassuringly, seeming to be legitimately concerned with getting her back to normal. Christy, though, was nervous. If she couldn't do this, she'd not only be in diapers, she'd be treated like a baby as well. That would be beyond humiliating... but maybe that was just the motivation she needed to keep her pants clean.

[End of Chapter 1, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	2. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christy continues to try and get a hold on her potty training while the results of her bet with Stacy hang in the balance.

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 2 - The Bet

In the hours after accepting the bet and her rather embarrassing addition to the potty training chart, Christy tried her best to continue doing her job in addition to the attention she was paying to not poop her pants again. For the most part, her job consisted of watching over and assisting the children they had at the daycare on any given day. That included helping to remind them about, and then assisting them with, going potty, at least for the children who were in the daycare's potty training program. With this new bet in place, part of her wanted to not help with the potty training since doing so could end up hurting her chances of staying out of diapers. That wouldn't be fair to the kids, though, so she continued to help with that as well whenever necessary.

Near the end of the day, though, she was helping one of the children pick out a toy to play with when she again felt the urge from her bowels. She hurried the pick along, handing the boy a toy truck before making her way off to the bathroom. It was open, thankfully, and she managed to get past the door before the cramps kicked in. She shut the door behind her and made her way over to the toilet, another rather intense cramp in her bowels causing her to hesitate before pulling the lid up off the seat. She fumbled around with her jeans now, realizing she was running out of time. She eventually managed to get her jeans unbuttoned and pulled down, but that was as far as she got.

Before she could reach back up to pull her pull-up down, another intense cramp hit and this time she felt an accompanying push from her bowels. She tried to hold it just a little longer, but it was too late. Within seconds, the mush spread across her bottom and into the seat of her pull-up. She also felt a warmth between her legs as her bladder once again gave out and caused her to soak the padding of her pull-up. As the garment began to droop a bit in the back due to the added weight of the mess, she let out a sigh and pulled her jeans back up. There was no point trying to use the toilet, she'd already pooped her pants. All she could do now was go tell Stacy what she'd done, and ask for some help changing into a clean pull-up.

As she made her way back into the playroom, just the slightest hint of a waddle due to the mess in her pants, she looked for Stacy and walked straight over to her. She didn't want to waste time and potentially let any of the children know that she'd already pooped her pants again. She managed to get Stacy's attention, pulling her off to the side before whispering to her. "I um, I kind of had another accident." She once again blushed deeply upon that admission, especially with the bet she'd made earlier in the day fresh on her mind. She was already beginning to wonder if the bet was a mistake.

Meanwhile, Stacy let out a bit of a sigh as she gave a quick sniff of the air just to verify what had been implied. "We should probably get you changed real quick, then. First, though, come here." She took Christy by the wrist and led her over to the potty training chart. That blush on Christy's cheeks only deepened as Stacy took the marker from its position and made a very clear frowny face next to Christy's name. Once that was done, she turned back to Christy. "I was going to let you have today as a freebie, but I thought you'd keep your pull-up clean for the rest of the day. You need to try to make it to bathroom faster, Christy. Now come on." She motioned towards the changing room, a few of the kids already giggling as they realized what was going on.

Christy remained silent throughout the changing process, pulling her jeans back on after the clean pull-up was pulled into place. She muttered a quick "Thanks." afterward, a bit too embarrassed by the whole situation to say much else. Stacy merely nodded her head in response before leading her back out into the playroom. As they returned to the room, one of the children tugged on Stacy's shirt to get her attention. 

As Stacy looked down at the girl, they spoke up. "Miss Stacy, how come Miss Christy doesn't hafta wear diapers? I thought we had to wear diapers if we had three poopy accidents in a week. She had two in one day!" Once again there was a bit of giggling from some of the other children, although they were quickly shushed by Stacy. 

Once that had been taken care of, she smiled back down at the young girl. "Miss Christy is having a bit of trouble right now but the rules work a bit differently for her since she's not technically enrolled in the potty training program. She's working on getting better, but she will be wearing diapers if she can't stop having accidents." Stacy shot a look over at Christy as some of the children once again began to giggle, causing her to blush. Stacy paid that no mind and continued. "For now, just focus on your own potty training, okay? We're both still here to help, Christy just needs a little help too right now."

The girl seems to think about it for a moment, not entirely thrilled by the answer she was given but also not wanting to argue with an adult. Eventually she gives a bit of a nod, adding on a quick "Alright..." before going back to what she was doing. 

Thankfully for Christy, she didn't have to face the kids for too much longer after that as the day ended shortly afterward. On the ride home, though, Christy found herself on the wrong end of a stern talking to from Stacy. "That girl's question is exactly why I suggested the diapers to you. I know they're embarrassing, but if we start selectively bending the rules to better suit ourselves they'll stop listening to us."

Christy knew she wasn't wrong, but still, she was fairly certain anybody would have fought against being put back in diapers if they were in her situation. All of this had come up so suddenly and, given the embarrassment the diapers would cause, she didn't need any extra humiliation added to it. However, Stacy's comments brought up a good question in Christy's mind. "They'll definitely stop listening to me if you start treating me like a baby, though. Why even add that as a stipulation?" 

It was a fair point, but Stacy didn't seem to need much time to think about it as she quickly spoke up in response. "Because if you're so certain you don't need diapers, but still can't stop pooping your pants like a baby, maybe the embarrassment of being treated like a baby will help motivate you to try harder to make it to the bathroom." She frowned, shrugging her shoulders lightly. "I'm just trying to figure out something to help get you back to normal. I'm sorry if it ends up being embarrassing, but if it works? I think it's worth it. Unless you want to keep pooping your pants every day."

That one got Christy to quiet down quick. She was trying as hard as she could to stop having accidents but even she had to admit that it wasn't getting any better. In fact, it was actually getting worse given how often she was pooping her pants now. She wasn't sure the embarrassment would work like Stacy was suggesting it would, but. She didn't exactly have a lot of options available if she couldn't stop the accidents on her own. Stacy had experience with helping kids potty train due to her time as a babysitter, so she'd just have to trust that Stacy knew what she was doing with this.

The following week or so continued on about the same as things had been going. Christy was still having no luck making it to the bathroom on time and her potty training chart was now filled with frowny faces for the days it had covered thus far. It wasn't for lack of trying, however, as Christy had attempted to make it to the bathroom on numerous occasions with varying degrees of progress before her inevitable accident. That day where she'd gotten to the toilet remained the closest she'd gotten, but she continued trying all the same.

On one particularly slow-going day at the daycare, Christy had been spending most of the time that wasn't spent helping the kids solely focusing on recognizing when she needed to go. She was determined to at least get through one day without an accident, maybe Stacy would recognize it as progress and give her a reprieve in the event one of the children they were helping potty train managed to graduate to big kid underwear before Christy could put together a full 7 days without a messy accident. She wasn't so sure Stacy would give her such a break, but she was beginning to lose hope for any other outcome at this point. She seemed bound for diapers.

Regardless, she continued to pay attention just in case. While this was all going on, though, one of the children in the playroom spoke up. "Miss Christy, I need to go potty!" As she looked over, she recognized the young girl as one of the children that were currently enrolled in the potty training program so she quickly nodded and helped the girl out of the playpen she was in. 

As they made their way towards the bathroom, however, Christy recognized the sudden urge from her own bowels that signaled that she needed to go potty too. As they reached the bathroom, she had a bit of a conundrum on her hands. The girl seemed rather desperate to go, but she knew she'd be in the same boat in a moment.

After giving it a bit of thought, she opened the door and led the girl in, hoping she could hold it long enough to let the girl go without having an accident as a result. She led the girl to the toilet, helping her pull her pull-up down so she could use the potty. As this was happening, the girl noticed the discomfort on Christy's face, seemingly a bit confused by it. "Are you okay Miss Christy?" 

The question put a bit of a blush on Christy's face to go along with her discomfort as she scrambled for a response. "I-I... yeah, I just have to go potty too once you're done." 

The girl quickly realized what Christy meant and nodded, sitting on the toilet to go. "Okay, I'll try to hurry then!" 

Christy nodded, instinctively holding her bottom in an attempt to hold back another accident. Unfortunately, the cramps were getting worse and the girl wasn't quite done yet. Just as the girl was seemingly finishing up, Christy felt the final cramp hit her bowels, accompanied by the push that signaled another accident. Christy couldn't help but let out a bit of a whimper as a warm mess filled the seat of her pull-up once again, mushily spreading across her bottom. Not long after, she felt the warmth spread between her legs too as her bladder emptied into the pull-up as well. The little girl watched on as she hopped off the toilet, realizing what was going on due to Christy's posture and expression. 

As Christy finally began to move, the little girl seemed to frown. "I-I'm sorry Miss Christy, I guess I didn't go fast enough..." 

Christy responded to that rather kind comment by shaking her head. She was grateful that the girl wasn't making fun of her, given the reactions the other kids had to her problem, and didn't want to make her feel guilty about what happened. "Oh, um, don't worry about it. It's my fault, I shoulda went earlier." She nodded, her cheeks a bright red as she took responsibility for her accident. Pooping her pants in front of one of the kids was humiliating, but she wasn't about to go blaming it on them. 

The girl seemed to nod understandingly, before looking towards the door. "Well, I'll go get Miss Stacy for you so she can help!" With that, she ran off down the hallway, leaving Christy standing in the bathroom for the time being. 

Before long, the girl returned with Stacy in tow. As Stacy stepped into the room, she motioned for the girl to head back to the playroom before stepping over to Christy. She let out a bit of a sigh as she got closer, quickly noticing the smell that verified the little girl's story and simply stating. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

With that, the two of them moved to the changing room where Stacy helped clean Christy's messy bottom before slipping her into a fresh pull-up. From there she led her back out into the playroom, motioning for her to go back to work. Christy seemed to hesitate, looking back at her for a moment. "N-No mark on the potty chart?" She asked, keeping her voice down a bit for her own privacy. 

Stacy simply smiled and shook her head, giving a quick glance over at the potty training chart. "Nope. You had an accident, but only because you were helping one of the kids. For that one excuse, I think it's only fair to give you a pass." She chuckled. "Just don't expect to abuse that."

As nice of a gesture as that was from Stacy, Christy didn't get to enjoy the implications of it for very long. She'd seen the potty training chart a few times as she went to have her pull-up changed, but she only ever paid attention to the boxes next to her name which were increasingly filled with frowny faces. As she found out at the end of the day, however, the girl she'd helped to the potty earlier had actually gone a full week without a single accident. Today had been the final day and since she made it to the potty without having an accident, she was officially graduating from pull-ups to big girl panties.

What that meant for Christy, however, was that she'd lost the bet. Even with the pass Stacy had given her for her accident today, she'd had one the day before so she had still lost the bet. This meant that not only was she going to be demoted to diapers, she was also going to be treated like a baby until her potty training got back to where it was supposed to be. 

With all of this on her mind, as much as she wanted to be proud of the young girl for successfully potty training, she was finding herself closer to breaking into tears than anything else and was almost pouting as Stacy took the girl to change out of her pull-ups before it was time to go home.

By the time all the kids had filtered out and been picked up by their parents, Stacy had pulled Christy back into the changing room for a moment. She could already see how upset Christy was, knowing the implications the girl's potty training success had for their bet, but she didn't speak up just yet. Instead, she unbuttoned Christy's pants and tugged them down, exposing her pull-up for a moment. It was wet, but thankfully she hadn't pooped her pants again since the incident earlier in the day. Stacy tugged her pants back up and rebuttoned them.

As she looked back up, she could already tell Christy was about to speak up so she held a hand up to stop her before speaking up herself. "Alright, I know you've been trying really hard to keep your pants clean the past week or so. You almost made it today too, so maybe you're almost there." She gave a bit of a smile, hoping to calm her down a bit. "Technically you've already lost the bet now, since one of our potty trainees has graduated to regular underwear, but. I'm going to make you a deal. If you can go 6 more days without another messy accident, for 7 days on the chart as we'd agreed, I'll consider it a win for you."

That put a smile back on Christy's face, as it meant she wasn't quite doomed to diapers just yet. However, before she could speak up, Stacy continued. "However, I want you to understand that I've already ordered the diapers and some outfits for you in the event you poop your pants again over the next week. If that happens, you go straight to diapers and I don't want to hear any whining. I think I've been more than fair at this point so you have nothing to whine about. Can you promise me that you won't throw a fit in front of the kids if you have an accident?" She put a hand on Christy's arm, trying to relax her a bit given how stressful this situation likely was.

Despite taking a moment to think about it, Christy eventually nods her head at the question. "Y-Yeah, I promise." She wasn't exactly looking forward to the possibility of losing the bet, but even she had to admit that Stacy had given her more than a few extra chances. Trying to go another 6 days without an accident wasn't going to be easy either, but she was certainly going to try. Her response got another smile from Stacy, who pulled her in for a quick hug before walking her out the door for the day. The next week was going to be trying.

The next day, Christy once again did her best to pay attention to when she had to go potty. She was determined not to poop her pants again today if she could help it. For most of the day, Stacy was even helping by taking care of most of the issues the kids had, allowing Christy to just stand watch and focus on her own potty needs. Every once in a while, though, one of the kids would need help while Stacy was busy with somebody else, at which point Christy stepped in and helped out. This was still her job, after all, even if she did have something important on her mind.

At one point later in the day, one of the children managed to get Christy's attention while Stacy was helping another child on the other side of the room. Christy stepped over and kneeled down next to the play area where the child was currently playing, allowing them to speak to her more directly. Another young girl, she quickly asked, "Miss Christy, could you help us decide what to play with?" She gestured to a boy next to her, who held up a large monster truck toy with another nearby for the girl to play with. The girl holds up a couple dolls. "He doesn't wanna play with the dolls 'cause he says they're for girls, but the monster trucks aren't fun!"

This was the sort of thing Christy was used to dealing with, disagreements during play time. She chuckled a bit, looking between the two toys. "Well, why don't you take turns? Play with the trucks for a little while with him and then he can play with the dolls with you afterward. You never know, maybe you'll have fun with each others' toys." She smiled and the two kids seemed to nod at her suggestion, as the girl set the dolls off to the side for the time being and took hold of the truck the boy had set aside for her.

As Christy went to go stand up, however, she felt a sudden cramp in her stomach. The urgency from her bowels was only present for a fleeting moment before she felt a push from her stomach and then a large mush pushing into the seat of her pull-up. She froze, having not even managed to stand up fully as the mess began to spread around her bottom. As it finally stopped and she felt a warmth spread between her legs, her bladder giving out once again and soaking her pull-up, she realized the kids she'd just helped had noticed her pause. It didn't take them long to realize what had happened and they began to giggle and laugh, with the girl adding on. "Miss Christy pooped her pants again!"

That managed to catch Stacy's attention and she stepped away from the girl she'd been sitting with to come investigate. As she reached the scene, she found the two kids giggling as Christy finally began to cry over this situation. She'd fought it for weeks whenever she felt the need to, not wanting to appear anymore childish in front of the kids, but this was too much for her to handle and the tears began to roll down her cheeks. As Stacy noticed this she quickly hushed the two children before gently taking Christy by the arm and leading her off to the changing room.

Once the two were in the changing room and safely away from the children, Christy began bawling. As hard as she tried to keep her pants clean, this felt like the worst possible way to lose. She barely felt it coming, she'd just begun to stand up and then bam, she'd pooped her pants. It was humiliating and made her feel helpless. Noticing the distress she was under, Stacy gave her a warm hug, rubbing her back reassuringly to help her stop crying. Once she calmed down a bit, Stacy pulled back from the hug and rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry, I know this is really embarrassing, but it's okay. I know you tried really hard, you just couldn't help it. That's alright."

With that said, she led Christy over to the changing table and helped her sit down on it. She retrieved the supplies from under the table before heading over to one of the nearby cabinets. She rummages around the items within before returning with what looked like a large baby diaper. It seemed fairly thick and boasted colorful pink and blue designs printed on its plastic backing. Upon seeing it, Christy couldn’t help but begin to cry a little more, but Stacy quickly put a hand on her shoulder to attempt to calm her down before mentioning. "You promised not to whine, remember?" That got a begrudged nod from Christy as she did her best to quit crying, allowing Stacy to get to work.

She removed Christy's pants and tossed them aside for now, ripping away the sides of her pull-up and pulling it back. She used quite a few baby wipes to get Christy messy bottom cleaned up before tossing them and the soiled pull-up into a nearby diaper pail. From there, she unfolded the diaper and lifted Christy up off the table just long enough to slide the diaper in under her bottom. With the diaper now in place, she retrieved the baby powder, which she sprinkled a generous amount of on Christy's crotch, before lifting her up by her legs to powder her bottom. Stacy took a moment to rub the powder in before finally pulling the diaper up between Christy's legs and securely taping it closed.

With the change finished, she looked over her handiwork for a moment before helping Christy sit up on the table. "There ya' go, all clean." She smiled, although she noticed a few more tears rolling down Christy's face as she looked down at the thick diaper she was now wearing. "Don't be upset, you need them for now. Just take this as motivation to try and work harder on your potty training, okay?" She got a half-hearted nod from Christy after that comment, which prompted her to give Christy a reassuring pat on the back. After that, though, it was back to work for the next step. "Alright, now hold your arms up for me."

That comment received a bit of a confused look from Christy, who nonetheless did as she was told and held her arms up. Stacy smiled and grabbed the hem of Christy's shirt, lifting it up and off before tossing it aside. She looked back at her roommate, now left in just a diaper and a plain white bra, and chuckled. "You look really cute in that diaper, if you don't mind me saying." That only made Christy blush as Stacy returned to the cabinet and rooted around in it for a moment before eventually returning with something else. This time, it was a piece of clothing, presumably her new outfit. "Alright, arms back up."

Once again, Christy did as she was told and lifted her arms up, allowing Stacy to take the new garment and pull it over her head. She made sure Christy's arms were in the right holes before finally pulling down over her chest. From there, she helped Christy stand up off the table which allowed her to close the snaps at the crotch and finish getting Christy dressed. As she snaps close, Christy looked back towards the mirror and found herself blushing even brighter now as she got a look at her 'outfit': a fleece onesie decorated with blue and pink nursery-themed designs and plain yellow sleeves.

She turned around, realizing the onesie didn't even fully cover her thick diaper as she got a view of her backside in the mirror and noticed the diaper peeking out below the leg bands of the onesie. She’d promised not to whine about the diapers, but she couldn’t help it with this. "Stacy, this doesn't even cover my… my diaper all the way. Do I really have to wear this?" 

That question got a bit of a chuckle from Stacy, but that was followed by a nod as she stepped over to adjust the leg bands of the onesie a bit. "Of course you do. This was part of the bet, remember? If you lost, you had to let me treat you like I would any other baby. This outfit means I can check and change your diaper a lot easier. Not to mention it might help add to that motivation for you to try and get out of diapers sooner rather than later. The sooner you stop needing diapers, the sooner you don't have to wear outfits like this anymore."

As much as she wanted to argue, she was in no position to. It had become clear over the past couple weeks that she was going to need something drastic to help get her potty training back to where it should be. If just trying really hard wasn't enough, maybe this would be. For now, she merely looked at herself again in the mirror, realizing that even if she accepted that she needed diapers and that being treated like this might help motivate her to try harder to make it to the bathroom, that wasn't going to make this any less humiliating for her once she walked back out into the playroom. She looked like a big baby... and in a way, she realized she kinda was a big baby. At least for now.

[End of Chapter 2, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	3. A Big Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christy deals with the fallout of losing her bet with Stacy.

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 3 - A Big Baby

For a few more moments, Christy continued to look herself over in the mirror. Thoughts were racing through her head of how the kids in the playroom would react to the sight of her like this and it was safe to say she was less than enthusiastic about facing that fate. Considering the teasing she'd endured earlier when she had the accident that brought all of this about, she was certain there was more on the way once they saw her dressed up like a baby. The diaper was very obvious, its thick and bulky padding noticeable even with the onesie covering most of it from view, and the onesie itself was almost as embarrassing as the diaper considering how babyish it looked.

The only option that didn't lead to even more humiliation was to hide out in the changing room until it was time to go home, but she quickly found out that Stacy wasn't about to let her get off that easily. Her few moments of thought were interrupted as Stacy stepped behind her, "Come on, you can't hide in here all day. I have to go watch over the kids, and now you, so let's go." With that, she put a hand on Christy's shoulder and guided her towards the door. Stacy couldn't help but chuckle a little at the definite waddle in Christy's step due to the bulk of her diaper. She led Christy to the playroom from there, although she soon realized Christy had stopped short of the door. She let out a sigh, stepping back through and grabbing Christy's wrist before finally forcing her to waddle into the playroom.

The response from the kids in the room was almost immediate: one or two seemed to look surprised, but the rest just giggled at Christy's new attire. Stacy was quick to quell that, holding out her hands to calm them down. "That's about enough of that, kids. Christy is having some problems right now so this is to help motivate her to work harder on fixing them. Still, I don't want to hear any of you teasing her, I know you've all been taught better than that." She smiles as the giggles due down after that. "Thank you." She leads Christy over to the playpen and helps her into it, motioning for her to go play with some of the toys.

As Christy makes her way over to a rather empty edge of the playpen, one of the children moves over to Stacy and tugs her shirt. "Miss Stacy, does this mean Miss Christy's a baby now?" The young girl seems genuinely curious, but this still causes some of the other children to begin to giggle again.

The question immediately brightens the red blush on Christy's face, which she promptly buries in her hands after finding a spot to sit in the playpen. Stacy, on the other hand, simply smiles at the question and nods. "In a way, yes, that's part of what she's trying to fix." She looks to the kids that were giggling before adding onto that statement. "She's still going to be helping out for now, though, and letting me know if any of you misbehave." The giggling once again stops as she puts a bit of emphasis on 'misbehave,' getting the message across that the giggling still isn't okay.

Satisfied that the situation has been explain, Stacy ruffles the girl's hair. "Now, all of you go ahead and go back to playing, alright? This won't be any different, just somebody else to play with." She smiles, letting the girl sit back down to play while she heads over to the other side of the playroom to watch over them all.

For most of the hour that followed, Christy remained still in her seat in the playpen. After everything she'd just gone through, she wanted to hide herself as far away from everybody as she could. This whole situation had been beyond humiliating and, if she couldn't manage to stop having accidents, it wasn't going to end any time soon. Thankfully, though, she at least got a bit of reprieve at the end of the day as all the children were picked up by their parents and taken home. As the last child stepped out the door, Stacy returned to help Christy out to their own car.

On the way out, Christy stopped at the door, her almost perpetual blush reddening as she looked outside. "Wa-Wait. I don't have to go outside like this, do I?"

That question got a bit of a chuckle from Stacy before she ultimately nodded her head. "Of course you do. How would I get you home otherwise? I'm not changing you into a completely different outfit just to drive you home, that'd be silly. Come on." She didn't wait for a response from Christy after that, instead grabbing her by the wrist and leading her out to their car. She helped Christy into her seat and buckled her in before heading around to the driver's side. After getting herself buckled in, Stacy started up the car and began the short drive home.

The drive was fairly uneventful, Christy still a bit too flustered to say much given her current state of dress. As they got home, Stacy helped her out of the car and led her inside before motioning for her to sit down on the couch. "Go ahead and sit down, I'll put some cartoons on for you." Stacy walked over to the TV after making that comment, grabbing the remote and turning it on. 

A bit confused, Christy hesitated before eventually sitting down on the couch as she was told. "Why cartoons? Can't I pick something?"

Stacy didn't immediately respond to that one and instead continued her search for a good cartoon. She eventually found one, stepping back and slipping the remote into her pocket before finally looking back over at Christy. "The bet extends to while you're at home and babies don't get to pick what they watch." She stepped over to Christy and ruffled her hair playfully before glancing back over to the TV. "Besides, you watch cartoons a lot anyway, this won't be a huge change."

Once again, Christy found herself blushing a bright red after that comment. She didn't have a chance to retort, though, as Stacy walked out of the room afterward and left Christy alone to watch cartoons. Christy watched her go for a moment before sighing and turning back to the TV. She sat back on the couch and crossed her arms, begrudgingly giving in and watching the cartoon Stacy had put on. It wasn't the kind of cartoon she'd have usually watched, instead it seemed aimed towards toddlers, but she forced herself to watch it for now. At least it was something to do, even if it did make her feel even more like a big baby than she already did.

She lost track of how long she'd been watching TV before Stacy came back out to check on her. "Hey, ya' still doin' alright out here?" Stacy asked, not even waiting for a response before unsnapping Christy's onesie and checking her diaper. "Hm. You're pretty wet, but I think you can wait a little while before a diaper change." She chuckled, snapping Christy's onesie back up. "How about we go get you some dinner? Then we can get you changed and ready for bedtime."

"Bedtime? Come on Stacy, this is going a bit too far, don't you think?" Christy whined, hoping to at least get back some semblance of her adulthood.

With a shake of her head, though, Stacy soon dashed that hope. "I don't. Believe me, you're getting the full treatment until you can keep your pants clean. That was the deal. Now come on." She took Christy by the wrist and helped her off the couch, leading her off into the kitchen. After getting her seated, Stacy made her way over to the fridge and rummaged around within it until she returned with a couple jars and a small spoon. 

It took Christy a moment to register what the jars were, but the moment she did she began shaking her head. "No way, I'm NOT eating that!" She tried to scoot back as Stacy set the jars of baby food on the table along with the spoon, but Stacy was quick to grab the bottom of the chair and scoot her back over.

"Yes, you most certainly are. If you don't want it tonight I'll make you something else, but then you'll have to eat it for lunch tomorrow at the daycare." Stacy made that statement knowing full well that Christy definitely wouldn't want that considering how embarrassed she'd already been from just what had happened today. Upon seeing Christy shake her head in response, Stacy continued. "I didn't think you'd want that. I'm willing to compromise there for now, give you at least one 'big girl' meal a day and even let you have it at the daycare so you don't have to be fed in front of the kids, but when I said full treatment I meant it. Alright?"

There wasn't much of a choice here for Christy as she solemnly nodded her head. Stacy was right that she didn't want to be fed baby food in front of the kids at the daycare, so this would save her from that embarrassment. "Yes."

"Good. Remember, I'm not trying to mean, I just want to motivate you to get better. Okay?" Stacy smiled and rubbed Christy's back reassuringly before making her way back over towards the fridge. She opened a drawer next to it and pulled something out before finally returning. She reached out and tied something around Christy's neck, flattening it out against her chest once it was securely in place. "There we go. Ready to eat?"

Stacy asked that question with a smile, but Christy was more interested in what had just been tied around her neck. She looked down at it and saw a large, white, plastic bib tied around her neck. It brightened the blush on her face once again but she managed to stop herself from complaining, not wanting to make Stacy reconsider the 'compromise' she'd made. Instead, she simply nodded at the question.

"Alright then, let's get you fed then." That comment was followed by a bit of a chuckle as Stacy opened the jars on the table. She dipped the spoon into them and held it out in front of Christy's face. "Alright, open up!" As much as she knew the drill with this kinda thing, having done it herself many times with the younger charges at the daycare, this was humiliating enough for Christy that she hesitated a bit. Stacy didn't wait, though, resulting in a bit of the food dripping onto Christy's chin and then onto the bib. "I guess it's a good thing I bought that." Stacy remarked, with a bit of a chuckle. "Gotta open up if you're hungry."

Christy did as she was told after that, going through an entire jar of applesauce before Stacy began on another. That was done in short order, with only a few spills, and Stacy finally seemed to motion that the meal was finished. She untied the bib from Christy's neck and tossed it onto the counter before grabbing a wet wash cloth from the sink. She took the wash cloth and used it to wipe Christy's face, making her blush even more deeply. "Bit of a messy eater, huh?" Stacy chuckled and patted Christy on the shoulder. "It's alright, that's what the bib's for. It tends to be messy when somebody else feeds you."

With that, she helped Christy up out of her chair and led her out of the kitchen. "Time for a diaper change now, then bedtime, alright?" After all the humiliation she'd been through today, Christy was surprisingly ready to get some sleep and forget this day ever happened. She waddled to her room, led by Stacy, and found some supplies already set up on the floor for her impending diaper change, including a changing mat. Her blush reddened as she caught sight of it all, but she made her way over to the mat despite her embarrassment so she could get the diaper change over with.

As Christy laid down on the changing mat, Stacy smiled and went about getting the supplies ready. "This will only take a minute, then you can get to bed, alright? You look ready for bed already." She chuckled, watching as Christy simply nodded at the notion that she was tired. Stacy quickly went to work after that, unsnapping Christy's onesie and checking her diaper. "Your diaper is pretty soaked now, but I think it held up pretty well. I think these will do pretty nicely for you." She untaped the diaper and pulled it out from under Christy's bottom, tossing it into a nearby trashcan.

From there she grabbed the other supplies, using a few wipes to clean up Christy's diaper area before sliding a clean diaper underneath her bottom. She then applied a generous amount of powder to Christy's crotch and bottom, rubbing the powder in gently before finally pulling the diaper up between Christy's legs and taping it closed. She took a moment to adjust the diaper, making sure it's tight and snug before giving it a bit of a pat. "There ya' go, all dry." She proceeds to snap Christy's onesie back up and help her up to feet. "Ready for bed?"

A bit of a nod was all the response Stacy got to that question as Christy waddled over to her bed and climbed in. Stacy followed along, pulling the blanket up over her to tuck her in. "Alright, have a good night, Christy." She smiled and walked back over to the door, turning out the light and allowing Christy to get to sleep.

It took a little longer than usual for Christy to get to sleep, the thick diaper between her legs was a very unfamiliar feeling that took a few minutes to get used to in bed. Before long, though, she finally managed to close her eyes and fall asleep. She slept soundly through the night and was only awoken the next morning by the sound of her door opening. She groggily opened her eyes, sitting up on her bed just in time to see Stacy in front of her.

Stacy took a moment to turn on the light before turning back to Christy with a smile. "Good morning. You sleep alright?" She got a groggy nod in response from Christy, which prompted her to step over and gently pull the blankets down. She unsnapped Christy's onesie from there and then checked her diaper, chuckling a bit upon finding it soaked. "I guess it's a good thing we had you in diapers last night, your diaper is totally soaked. You probably would have leaked in those pullups." She left Christy's onesie unsnapped while helping her off the bed, smiling as she noticed her blushing due to those last few comments. "Don't be so embarrassed, that's what they're for. Better them than the bed."

It didn't seem as though Christy took much solace from that comment as she begrudgingly made her way over to the changing pad on her floor. She laid down on it, knowing she was due for a diaper change before they went about doing anything else. "Let's, um, let's just get this over with..." She let out a bit of a sigh after saying that, clearly not looking forward to the day ahead of her.

Noticing that sigh, Stacy merely chuckled a bit at Christy's glum attitude as she kneeled down next to the changing mat. "Oh, don't be like that. Being all grumpy isn't going to help you get out of diapers any sooner, is it?" She tilted her head, waiting for a response from Christy. When she didn't get one, she decided to take matters into her own hands by tickling Christy's inner thighs. As Christy squirmed, giggling helplessly due to the tickling, Stacy grinned. "Are you done being grumpy now?" She asked, not slowing down on her tickle attack.

In a fit of giggles and laughs due to the tickling, Christy managed to get out a somewhat jumbled response. "Y-Yes! Yes! Ju-Just please stop." She was practically pleading with Stacy by the end of it, the tickling having affected her quite heavily. 

With that grin still shining brightly on her face, Stacy obliges and stops the tickling. She lets Christy catch her breath before putting a hand against her diaper to check it again, chuckling a bit more afterward. "I'll have to remember that you're so ticklish, I think you wet your diaper again from all that." That comment got another blush from Christy as she continued to catch her breath. Stacy paid it no mind, though, and instead got to work on grabbing her supplies. "Let's get you changed, though, wouldn't want you leaking."

She followed that up by untaping Christy's diaper, pulling it away and using a few baby wipes to gently clean her diaper area. She rolled the wipes into the soaked diaper and tossed it into the trash before grabbing the clean diaper she'd brought and sliding it underneath Christy's bottom. She then sprinkled the baby powder onto Christy's diaper area in a bit of a puff, gently rubbing it in before lifting her legs up and applying a bit more to her bottom directly. After rubbing that powder in as well, she pulled the clean diaper up between Christy's legs and taped it closed. She took a moment to adjust the diaper, ensuring that the fit was good enough to prevent any leaks before finally patting it playfully. "Alright, all dry!"

Stacy got back up to her feet after that, offering her hand to help Christy up as well. Once they were both on their feet, Stacy moved over to the dresser and began rummaging through it. After a few moments she returned with something bright pink in her arms. "Alright, time to get you dressed for the day. Arms up!"

Not having much time to really get a look at whatever it was Stacy had in her arms, Christy did as she was told and raised her arms up. As she did that, Stacy grabbed the bottom of her onesie and pulled it off over her head. Stacy tossed the onesie into a nearby hamper before taking the pink garment in her arms and pulling it down over Christy's head. Once it was down into place she straightened it out, patting the back of it to eliminate any wrinkles.

Now that she was free to do so, Christy looked down at her new outfit and saw a bright pink dress with a ruffled skirt that just managed to cover her diaper. She tugged at the hem a bit herself, just to see if it could be pulled down any further, looking back up at Stacy. "This barely covers my diaper..."

That comment got a bit of a nod from Stacy as she returned to the drawers and returned with socks and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes to go along with the dress. "Yep, that's probably gonna be the case for most of the stuff I bought for you. You're supposed to be a baby, after all, and babies don't get embarrassed about their diapers. I have a couple outfits for you that will cover it more, but those are for if we go out into town or something." She helped Christy into the socks and then slipped the shoes onto her feet, buckling them tightly. "Now, I think we're ready to head out. Let's go."

The two of them made their way out of the house, with Stacy stopping at the door to slide something under their welcome mat. She walked Christy to the car afterward, helping her into her seat and buckling her in before making her way around to the driver's side. After getting herself seated as well, Stacy started the card and began the drive to the daycare.

It was only a few minutes before they were pulling into the parking lot of the daycare. Stacy helped Christy out of the car and walked her into the building, leading her into the playroom. "Alright, you go ahead and start playing and I'll take care of the kids as they get here, alright?" She helped Christy into the playpen as she laid out that plan, although Christy didn't seem too enthusiastic about it.

"Come on, do I have to play? This is already embarrassing enough without having to play with a bunch of toys..." She whined, hoping to be allowed something else, anything else.

Stacy, however, wasn't so easily swayed. "Of course you have to play. Remember our deal? That's definitely part of it." She looked toward the toy box for a moment before adding on. "Do I have to tickle you again or do you wanna pick out a toy?"

At the mention of another bout of tickling, Christy quickly shook her head. "I-I'll get a toy." She made her way over to the toybox after that, rummaging through some of the toys before pulling out a large doll. She looked it over for a moment before making her way over to the spot she'd sat in yesterday. She sat down there with the doll, setting it down in front of her so she could pretend to play with it. 'Just enough to appease Stacy...' She thought, moving the doll around a little as Stacy walked by.

The kids began to filter in over the next hour, most of them going off with their friends to play and letting Christy play by herself for the most part. This continued for most of the day, with playtime only interrupted for lunch. Thankfully for her, Christy was allowed to eat a normal lunch in the back office while the kids were getting their lunch in the kitchen. After that, though, it was back to the playroom.

Eventually, the boredom began to be a bit too much for Christy and she crawled back over to the toybox to grab a different toy. There was a decent variety of toys to choose from and she ultimately decided on a toy car. She halfheartedly rolled it alongside her as she crawled back over towards her spot, not wanting to have to carry thing the over there and making crawling back more difficult.

Just before she reached her spot, she felt a cramp in her bowels. She turned to look for Stacy, knowing full well what the feeling was, but it was already too late as the cramp began to fade and a warm mess began to push its way into the seat of her diaper. The warm mush pressed against the padding before spreading across her bottom and filling her diaper. She could feel her diaper begin to droop after that as the large mess made it bulge out slightly in the back. That feeling was followed by a warmth between her legs as her bladder once again gave out, soaking her diaper as well.

She wasn't quite sure what to do as she instinctively put a hand back to check how bad the mess was. She covered up the action by tugging at the hem of her dress, but before she could decide on anything else she was interrupted by a couple of the kids that were in the playpen with her.

"Hey, do you wanna race cars with us?" A girl asked, motioning towards her own car and the car a younger boy was playing with nearby.

The boy looked up as he heard her mention a race, smiling brightly at the thought of it. "Yeah! Let's race!"

Usually, Christy would have played along despite how embarrassing it might have been just to give the kids something fun to do. This time, though, given what she'd just done... she would much stay by herself until she could Stacy's attention. "N-No thanks, I'm um, not great at racing." She thought up a quick excuse, not wanting to just say no in the event the kids try to pry.

However, her excuse wasn't exactly convincing for the girl, who giggled at it and shook her head. "Oh come on, it's not that hard. Even a baby like you could do it!" The girl seemed to grin, Christy recognizing her as one of the kids that had teased her yesterday after she'd been put in diapers to begin with. She didn't exactly have a retort for that comment, though, and found herself blushing instead.

The boy seemed a bit confused, though, and tilted his head after the girl's comment. "But Miss Christy isn't a baby..."

Before he could really say much more than that, the girl nodded her head. "Yeah huh! Miss Stacy pretty much said so yesterday! Plus, my mommy says only babies wear diapers and Christy got put back in diapers yesterday!" She argued as Christy looked down at the floor, a bit too embarrassed to respond. After a moment of silence, the young boy also unsure of what to say, the girl seemed to notice something as her nose wrinkled slightly. "Ew, I think she pooped her diaper too!"

That got Christy's attention as she looked back towards her diaper, but before she could start thinking up a response she saw the young boy crawl a bit closer. "Miss Christy, did-did you go potty in your diaper?"

Not wanting to admit what she'd done, she quickly shook her head, although the bright red blush on her cheeks wasn't doing her any favors. "N-No, I just-"

She didn't even get a chance to finish whatever lie she was about to try and tell, as she soon found out that the girl had slipped behind her when the boy crawled towards her. While Christy was trying to find something to hide what she'd done, the girl grabbed the hem of Christy's dress and pulled it up high enough to expose her obviously messy diaper. The girl giggled, throwing the hem of Christy's dress up toward her head to keep her dress pulled up. "She did! She pooped her diaper!"

Feeling her dress get pulled up, Christy managed to pull away and turn around so the girl wouldn't be able to see her diaper anymore. However, in doing so she put her diaper on display for everybody else, including the boy. Even he couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her drooping diaper, causing Christy to scramble to pull her dress back down. As she did, the girl got up and went over to the edge of the playpen, "Miss Stacy! Christy pooped her diaper!" 

Several of the kids began to giggle as Stacy made her way over to the playpen after finishing up with the child she was helping. "Well, thanks for letting me know sweetie." She smiled at the girl and stepped into the playpen, making her way over to Christy who, by this point, had begun to cry again due to the utterly humiliating situation she'd been put into. "Aw, hun, it's alright." Stacy said with a smile as she helped Christy up to her feet. She raised up the back of Christy's dress again, pulling the back waistband of her diaper out just to confirm before nodding. "Come on, let's go get you changed out of that stinky diaper."

She led Christy out of playroom and into the changing room, where Christy soon began to bawl. Stacy sighed and led her to the changing table, rubbing her back reassuringly before helping her lay down onto the table. "I'm sorry, hun, I know that had to be embarrassing, but it's okay. I'll get you all cleaned up, alright?"

As much as Stacy had hoped it would, that didn't seem to cheer Christy up at all as she shook her head hysterically. "Sh-She called me a baby an-and pulled my dress up..." She barely managed to get that out between sobs as Stacy set about gathering her changing supplies. 

Stacy stepped over to the cabinet and retrieved something, stepping back over and slipping a pink pacifier into Christy's mouth to ease her crying. She put a finger to the shield to keep Christy from spitting it out. "It's alright, I promise I'll take care of her when we go back out. I warned them not to tease. You just try to calm down and I'll get you cleaned up, okay? I know you wouldn't want them to see you crying like this."

That seemed to calm Christy down just a little and she nodded back up at Stacy. Satisfied, Stacy pulled her finger off the pacifier, watching for a moment as Christy suckled on it lightly for comfort before smiling. "Alright, now let's get you outta that messy diaper." She pulled Christy's dress up and out of the way, exposing soiled diaper hidden underneath. She untaped it and pulled it back, grabbing a few baby wipes to clean up the mess on Christy's bottom. It took quite a few wipes but she eventually managed to get Christy cleaned up, rolling the wipes up with the diaper and tossing it into the diaper pail nearby.

She slid the clean diaper underneath Christy's bottom and began to sprinkle out baby powder onto Christy's crotch, forming a small cloud of powder for a moment before gently rubbing it in. She lifted Christy's legs up straight and sprinkled even more powder onto her bottom this time, taking extra care to rub it in thoroughly after the accident Christy had just had. After that, she laid Christy back down on the diaper and pulled it up between her legs before tightly taping it closed. After a few adjustments of the fitting, she happily patted the diaper and helped Christy off the table. "There ya' go, hun, all clean." She pulled Christy's dress back down over her diaper and flattened it out. "Ready to go back out now?"

With her tears mostly stopped now, Christy merely gave a nod as a response as she continued to suckle on the pacifier. As humiliating as this situation was, she was finding the pacifier surprisingly calming. Stacy took her by the hand and led her back out into the playroom, helping her into the playpen before turning to the young girl. "I'd like a word with you, young lady."

Christy made her way back over to her spot and watched as Stacy helped the girl out of the playpen and walked over to the other side of the room with her. They talked for a minute, a bit too softly for Christy to make out anything, and then Stacy sternly took the girl by the wrist and led her to the corner. With the girl now in 'timeout,' Stacy made her way over to the playpen and cleared her throat, catching the attention of the other kids before speaking. "I warned you all yesterday that teasing is not okay and I meant it. From now, if I catch any of you teasing each other, you'll get a timeout. You wouldn't appreciate being teased, so don't tease anybody else, okay? Just be good and have fun."

The rest of the day went ahead without incident after that, with most of the kids playing with their toys and their friends. Christy remained in her spot, pushing her car around lightly and idly suckling on her pacifier until it was time to go home. Stacy once again led her out to the car, helping her into her seat and buckling her in before taking her own seat on the driver's side. As she started the car, she looked over at Christy. "Before we go, I just want to warn you, some things at the house are probably gonna look a bit... different."

That one got a bit of a confused look from Christy as she tried to imagine what Stacy could possibly mean by it. "Whatdya mean?" She asked from behind her pacifier, not sure if she should be worried or excited.

Stacy considered the question for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll let you see for yourself, just didn't you to be too surprised by it is all. Ready to go?" All Christy could really respond with was a shrug, prompting Stacy to back out of their parking spot and begin their trip home. As they drove, Christy's mind raced with thoughts of what could possibly be waiting for them at home that would warrant such a warning...

[End of Chapter 3, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	4. Lifestyle Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacy shows Christy the new furniture she'd bought for the aftermath of the bet, but Christy's reaction isn't quite what she'd hoped for.

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 4 - Lifestyle Changes 

Before long, the car pulled into the driveway and they were home. Christy was still somewhat anxious to find out what kind of things would be different at the house given the warning Stacy had given her a few moments earlier. Considering the fact that Stacy had specifically mentioned 'warning' her, she was becoming more and more convinced that it wasn't going to be good. She just wasn't sure what exactly could have changed, especially since they'd both been gone all day so Stacy had no chance to come home and change anything.

She wouldn't have to wait long, though, as Stacy soon walked around and helped her out of her seat in the car. As they reached the door, Stacy moved the welcome mat and retrieved the key from underneath it. After sliding the key into the door handle and turning it, Stacy opened the door and stepped inside. Christy followed closely behind, cautiously looking around the living room for a moment to see if she could spot any of the 'differences' Stacy had warned her about on the car ride home. It didn't take her long to spot something that hadn't been there before, but she wasn't quite sure what she was looking at.

Sitting off to the side of their couch was what looked like an oversized baby bouncer, the circular kind with a tray surrounding the seat. This particular one looked to be almost 2 feet off the ground and certainly large enough to support the weight of an adult, with a seemingly plastic frame supported by a circular base. There were a few toys strewn about on the bouncer's tray: a large plastic key ring, a small stuffed cat, and even a rattle. The bouncer had a few things built onto the tray as well, a small multicolored roller with various animals printed on it as well as a small track with various sized plastic rings on it to slide around.

Noticing Christy's rather dumbfounded expression upon seeing the bouncer, Stacy chuckled and walked over to it. "It's kinda crazy to look at it, isn't it? Looks just like the ones you'd buy for a baby, only... bigger." She pressed down on the tray as she reached it, causing it to sink and then 'bounce' back up. She idly slapped the roller, causing it to spin in its place for a moment before coming to rest on a different animal. "The rest of the stuff isn't quite as visually striking as this, I have to imagine this was more expensive too but I'm not 100% sure on that one."

Christy had really only partially been paying attention, still rather confused by the bouncer, but she caught that last comment. It brought Christy right back to the question she'd had as soon as she'd laid eyes on the bouncer and she pulled her pacifier out to ask it. "Wait, what do you mean you're not sure? How did you get this? This can't be something you just walk into Wal-Mart and ask for, they don't make these this... big."

The first response Stacy had to that question was a nod. They certainly don't make bouncers this big. Not usually, at least. However, the more significant question required an answer more involved than a simple nod: just how did she get something like this? Especially if she isn't sure how much it cost. Stacy turned back to the bouncer after nodding, looking it over as she responded more directly. "A friend of mine from high school had a lot of... custom stuff made for her partner. They ended up splitting up a few months ago and the stuff was just collecting dust, so I made her an offer on it all once our bet was finished." She looks back at Christy now, chuckling again. "It wasnt cheap, I can tell you that."

Putting aside why her friend would have ordered something like this, there was still another big question on Christy's mind, one that was perhaps even more pressing than how Stacy got her hands on this stuff. "Okay, but why? Th-This is supposed to be a temporary thing, until I can, ya'know, get back to normal panties. Why spend so much on this stuff?"

It was a fair question, all things considered. This didn't seem like something you use for a week or two and toss out, it was custom made and expensive. It was meant to last. Again, though, Stacy didn't seem to miss a beat as she stepped back over to Christy to respond. "Well, I told you yesterday that you're getting the full treatment until you can get back to those big girl panties. If you were only going to be doing this for a week, I probably wouldn't have bothered, but be honest here: you're not making any progress. It's gonna be a while before you earn your pull-ups back, let alone big girl panties. If this is embarrassing enough for you to help speed that along, I think it's worth it."

Stacy gave a bit of a shrug after that comment, seemingly still confident that the embarrassment from this situation would be enough to motivate Christy to work harder on regaining her potty training. She added on afterward, though, to address the other half of that question. "Besides, I got a pretty good deal on it since this stuff was taking up a lot of space in her house. When it's time to get rid of it, I don't think I'll have too much trouble getting at least most of the money back."

Despite Stacy's confidence in the value this furniture had for the situation Christy was in, Christy wasn't so enthusiastic about having it around. "Okay, even if you can sell this stuff when we're done, I don't want to use it at all. I get that you want this to be the full treatment but this is going too far, I'm not using that thing." She pointed to the bouncer dismissively, making the point abundantly clear that she had no intentions of using it.

That didn't seem to sit too well with Stacy, who tilted her head a bit at the tone Christy had taken. "You did this last night and I tried to give you some leeway, I even compromised with you in a way I didn't have to, but I'm not doing that here. You're having accidents in your pants, like a baby. You were bawling earlier at work because you got teased for having an accident, like a baby. You are acting like a baby, Christy, and the only way I see to make you stop is to treat you like one until it gets embarrassing enough for you to make an effort to stop."

No words were held back there as Stacy scolded Christy for her behavior. However, Christy didn't exactly seem to take that well and was almost immediately firing back to defend herself. "I don't care! I'm trying my best to stop, ya'know..." She trails off for a moment, a hint of a blush on her cheeks before she quickly moves on. "Maybe that's not good enough, I don't know, but I'm NOT using that thing! I'm not using ANY of this stuff you bought! I don't care how much you paid for it, it's too far! I'm not a baby and I'm NOT going to be treated like one!"

Surprisingly, Stacy remained silent throughout that little outburst from Christy, listening to each word she had to say. By the time she'd finished, though, Christy could tell by the look on Stacy's face that she'd made a mistake. The look wasn't hurt or surprised, it was a look of anger. After a moment or two of silence, a chance for Christy to feel the instant regret for what she'd just done, Stacy moved towards her and took her by the arm. She dragged her to the couch, where she was pulled over Stacy's knee. Stunned at first by Stacy's anger, Christy quickly found herself being blinded by the skirt of her dress which had been pulled up to reveal her diaper.

It took a moment for Christy to realize what was even happening, but as she felt Stacy slide her diaper down just past her butt, she realized what was coming next. The dress being pulled up as far as it was restricted her movement, though, and all she could do was frantically kick her feet as Stacy brought down a hard smack onto Christy's bottom! As Christy yelped in pain from the start of the spanking, Stacy started to speak in rhythm with the smacks. "You DO NOT yell at me!" Smack! "You DO NOT talk back to me!" Smack! "You ARE acting like a baby -" Smack! "- and you WILL be treated like one -" Smack! "- until you can start acting a little more mature." Smack!

That last comment was followed by a brief bit of silence, the only sounds in the room being the smacks of the spanking being dealt out and the ever-worsening crying from Christy as her butt grew a bright red. Eventually Stacy continued speaking, no longer pausing for the smacks. "I pay for the house, I pay for the Daycare's lease, and I have given you SO many chances with this. You are going to listen to me and do what I say or you're NOT going to like the results." The spanking continued, with Christy practically wailing at this point after having endured a good thirty or so smacks. "Now I think it's time for some rules to be set down. Are you going to listen to me?"

There was no thinking needed for Christy to answer that question as she sputtered out a "Y-Yes!" between sobs, clearly having had enough of this rather intense spanking. Stacy smiled and pulled Christy's diaper back up into place, leaving Christy sniffling over her knee.

After giving Christy a moment to quiet down, Stacy began to lay down the rules she'd mentioned previously. "Good. Rule number one, to hopefully remind you to be respectful to me so you can avoid repeats of this in the future: you are to call me 'mommy' from now on. You're acting like a baby and I'm the one taking care of you, so that makes me 'mommy.' Understood?" There was a brief moment of silence as Christy seemed to be unsure of whether or not she wanted to agree to that. It would make all of this even more humiliating. Stacy didn't exactly appreciate the delay, though, and spanked her exposed thigh just under diaper. "I said do you understand?"

Another yelp was heard as Christy was startled by that smack and Stacy felt Christy's diaper grow warm to the touch as she helplessly wet herself. After the flow had stopped and the warmth quit spreading, Christy let out a weak response. "Y-Yes."

That response was met with another hard smack to her thigh as Stacy questioned her again. "Yes...?"

It took a moment for her to realize what Stacy was expecting, but upon realizing it she quickly blurted it out to avoid any more spankings. "Y-Yes mommy!"

Having heard what she wanted to hear, Stacy rested her hand against Christy's now wet bottom, letting her hand serve as a threat for a continued spanking as she moved onto the next rule. "Rule number two: you will do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, without arguing or whining. Do you understand?"

After that, Christy didn't take long to answer with the expected response, fearing yet another smack. "Yes mommy."

The smile returned to Stacy's face as she nodded, moving onto the next rule. "Rule number three: you will not do anything in this house or at the daycare without asking me first. That includes trying to mess with your diaper, trying to go potty, trying to mess with the TV, whatever. You ask me first. Do you understand?"

With as much as this was going to change how she lived for at least the next month or two, Christy couldn't bring herself to argue anymore. At the heart of it all, she knew Stacy was right. She was acting like a baby. She wet herself during this very spanking and she didn't even realize she had to go. After all of this, maybe it would be better to listen to her for now. "Yes mommy."

After a brief pause, perhaps thinking over this next rule a bit more, Stacy eventually continued, her hand still resting firmly on Christy's wet bottom. "Okay, last one, rule number four: -" She stopped before she said anything about, taking her hand off Christy's bottom and pulling her dress back down over it. She pulled Christy up into a sitting position on her knee, turning around so they're facing each other. She frowned a little at the tears still streaming down Christy's face before ultimately pushing on with that last rule. "- you will remember that I'm only doing this because I care about you. I don't want to spank you like this, I don't want to make you cry, but you have to listen to me. I'm trying to help. Okay?"

There was a moment of hesitation from Christy as she looked back at Stacy, before finally getting out a response. "Y-Yes mommy..." As she said that, she laid her head on Stacy's shoulder, beginning to cry again as she realized how rude she'd been earlier. Even though this was all embarrassing, she'd known from the start that Stacy was only trying to help. "I-I'm sorry." She managed to get out an apology through her tears, leading to Stacy hugging her and rubbing her back reassuringly.

"It's okay. I know this has been really hard for you and really embarrassing, but that's why I'm trying to help. I hate to see you upset." She smiled, eventually pulling Christy away from the hug. "Now, do you wanna relax for a little while? I know that had to be pretty, well, intense." She chuckled a little, hoping to lighten the mood a bit after that rather harsh spanking.

Thankfully, Christy seemed to agree and nodded her head. "Y-Yes please, um, mommy." She felt a little weird saying that on her own, but she was going to have to get used to it for now.

Stacy helped her up off the couch and picked up the pacifier Christy had dropped near the start of the spanking. She frowned just a little as she noticed how gingerly Christy was walking after that spanking, feeling a little bad for how sternly she'd acted. Nonetheless, she walked Christy back over to the bouncer and lowered the seat down. "Do you wanna go ahead and try this out for mommy? I'll put on a cartoon for you and you can relax out here for a little while, okay?"

Given what had just transpired, this seemed like a good way for Christy to make up for yelling at her new 'mommy.' So, despite her still-present reservations, she nodded at the suggestion. "Alright mommy." She managed a bit of a smile and stepped into the bouncer's seat. 

After waiting for her to get in completely, Stacy let the seat lift back up. She adjusted a dial on the side and the seat lifted even further, high enough to lift Christy up off the floor. Christy was a bit startled by this, grabbing the one of the bouncer's supporting poles as Stacy chuckled. "It's alright, it can support your weight. It was meant for somebody bigger than you, so it shouldn't be a problem." She playfully slapped the roller in front of Christy before popping the pacifier back into Christy's mouth. "Okay, now let me put on a cartoon for you."

Within a few moments, Stacy had the TV turned on and a cartoon playing. Like before, the cartoon was aimed more towards toddlers than the cartoons Christy would normally watch, but she didn't exactly have a choice at this point. Truth be told, she was barely paying attention to the cartoon at first anyway. She was much more interested in the bouncer she was currently sitting in. With the seat lifted like it was, her feet could only briefly brush the floor as she bounced and any attempts to try to get out of it on her own would be... difficult.

On top of that feeling of being trapped, however, the bouncer also made Christy feel even more like a baby than she had throughout everything else. She was helplessly bouncing up and down, unable to touch the floor, unable to get out, and could feel the wet diaper between her legs with each bounce to remind her why she was in this situation in the first place. Then there were the toys on the bouncer’s tray and the cartoon playing on the TV, all serving to further drive home the point that no matter how old she actually was, she was a baby right now.

She continued to think about all of this for a while before eventually letting her attention drift to the TV. Despite the show's clear target demographic, she actually didn't find it to be all that bad despite her actual age. She watched it for a little while, suckling silently on her pacifier as the bouncer kept her attentive. After the second episode of the show finished, she found herself looking towards the toys now. Like the bouncer, these toys were mostly oversized versions of things you'd see actual babies play with. The keys and rattle were especially embarrassing as they were the most babyish toys she could think of.

Before long, she began to experiment with the bouncer's built on toys. She slowly moved the disks on their track, curious to see just how much work was put into this thing. After satisfying her curiosity there, she turned her attention to the roller Stacy had toyed around with a few times. It was simple, with animal pictures painted over solid colors, and likely intended for educational purposes when used by babies. For this, though, it just seemed more for use with making noise and keeping her occupied while she was stuck in the bouncer. She idly rolled it a couple times before letting her eyes drift back to the TV.

As the hours passed by, she picked up the keys and gave them a shake, unable to stop her own curiosity for these toys. The keys had little beads inside of the plastic to make even more noise when they jingled about. Not quite like what you'd hear from actual keys, but it was certainly distracting. She jingled them around a few times, chuckling a bit at her own silliness.

While Christy was doing this, Stacy peeked her head in from the hallway. She smiled at the sight of Christy shaking the keys and stepped into the room fully. "I'm glad you're having fun with that, I thought you would." That comment put a blush on Christy's face as she put the keys back down on the tray, embarrassed to have been seen even holding them. Stacy couldn't help but chuckle at that gesture as she made her way over and adjusted the dial. "Oh, don't be embarrassed. The toys are there to be played with. I'd rather you get some use out of them than just let them sit there collecting dust."

With the dial adjusted, the bouncer slowly lowered until Christy could finally feel her feet touch the floor again. She planted her feet as the seat continued to lower, allowing her to stand as it moved back to its original height. Stacy lowered it a bit further by pushing it down, allowing Christy to step out. From there, Stacy straightened out Christy's dress before turning the TV back off. "Well, it's almost bedtime, hun. All we have left is dinner and probably a diaper change." She chuckled, motioning down towards the diaper that Christy had wet during her spanking. She paid no mind to the blush that appeared on Christy's face again and instead looked towards the kitchen. "Ready to go eat?"

Given the deal they'd made yesterday, Christy wasn't particularly looking forward to dinner. She would be the first to admit that the applesauce she had the night before was much better than she expected when she saw the jar, but she'd obviously prefer a regular meal. Still, she wasn't about to go arguing with Stacy now after that spanking she got earlier, so she nodded. "Y-Yes." She paused briefly before correcting herself. "I mean, um, yes mommy." Stacy smiled at the correction and took Christy's hand, leading her to the kitchen for her next surprise.

As the light flickered on in the kitchen, Christy's eyes were immediately drawn to another piece of new furniture: a large high chair. The high chair seemed to be made with the same plastic as the bouncer, although it was a bright white with a pink plaid fabric over the cushion. Stacy wasted little time leading her over to it, pulling the tray off as the reached it so the seat would be open before turning back to Christy. "Alright, go ahead and hop up sweetie." She gave the cushioned seat a pat.

It took a moment for Christy to really react, still looking the high chair over, but eventually she did as she was told and climbed into the seat. Once again she found her feet too high up to touch the ground when she was fully seated in the high chair, leaving her to kick her feet idly until Stacy put a hand on her knee to stop her. Stacy then grabbed one of the straps on the high chair and fastened it to keep Christy in place before finally locking the tray into position.

With the strap and tray now fully locking her into the seat, Christy blushed a little and squirmed to adjust her position. "S-So I'm guessing this was from the same set as the bouncer?"

"Yep! It should make feeding you your dinner a lot easier." Stacy remarked as she made her way over to the fridge. She retrieved a few jars from it and a couple things from a nearby drawer before returning to the high chair. She set the jars and a spoon on the high chair's tray before reaching out and fastening a bib around Christy's neck. "Just in case we make another mess like last night."

That comment got yet another blush from Christy as she sat up in her seat. She managed to get a look at the jars, noticing the color of the food inside was slightly different. Before she could really read the label, though, Stacy grabbed one of them and opened it. "Alright, I picked peaches for you tonight. Sound alright?" She only received a nod in response to that question, but that seemed to be enough for her as she smiled. "Alright, open wide sweetie." She removed Christy's pacifier as she said that, setting it down on the tray for the time being.

Doing as she was told, Christy opened her mouth up as wide as she comfortably could, giving Stacy the chance to feed her a big bite of mushy peaches. She savored the taste of it for a moment, realizing that it wasn't all that bad either, before Stacy pushed another spoonful towards her. She tried to open her mouth in time, but a bit dripped down her chin and onto her bib, causing Stacy to chuckle. "Still a messy eater, I guess."

Stacy continued feeding Christy spoonfuls of the peaches, finishing an entire jar within a few minutes before moving onto the next one. That jar, too, was quickly emptied as Stacy fed the mushy food within to Christy. By the end of it all, there a was a orange-ish paste caked around Christy's mouth from the peaches and her bib had multiple spots of drips. Stacy smiled at the sight, finding to be adorable, before making her way over to the sink and retrieving a washcloth. She wet it and used it to wipe down Christy's face before tossing it and the messy bib over to the sink. "Alright, I think that settles that!" She proceeds to unlock the tray and unfasten the straps, slipping Christy's pacifier back in as she helps her down. "Now, let me see..."

Before Christy could really react, Stacy had her dress pulled up and was checking her diaper. It didn't take her long to pull Christy's dress back down, another chuckle escaping her as she takes Christy by the wrist. "Soaked again, definitely gonna need a chance before bedtime. Come on." With that, she pulls Christy along to her room...

Stepping into her room, Christy was stunned at what she saw: all of the furniture in her room had been replaced with babyish furniture, including a crib, a changing table, a toybox, everything you'd expect to see in a baby's nursery. There was even a new rug on her floor with the ABCs printed on it, likely intended as a spot to play. As she looked around, she couldn't help but question it. "Wh-What happened to my stuff? You didn't throw it away, did you?" She looked back at Stacy, a worried expression on her face as the thought of all of her stuff being gone crept into her mind.

The question was met with a quick shake of the head from Stacy, though, as she walked Christy towards the changing table. "Of course I didn't throw it away, hun. It's all packed up in the shed in the backyard." She chuckled. "I wouldn't throw all of your stuff away like that." With that said, she patted the cushioned top of the changing table, which shared a very similar aesthetic with the high chair, to motivate Christy to climb up. "Now hop up, somebody needs a dry diaper before they leak." She accompanied that little bit of teasing with a light tickle of Christy's side, causing her to jump.

Not wanting to be tickled anymore, especially after what happened this morning, Christy's scrambled up onto the changing table. Stacy reached up and pulled Christy's dress, shoes, and socks off from there before forcing her to lay down on the table. She smiled, retrieving her changing supplies from one of the table's drawers and setting them down on the end of the table. "Alright, let's get you into a dry diaper real quick so you can get some sleepy time." She untaped Christy's diaper from there, using a few baby wipes to clean up Christy's diaper area. She slides the diaper out from under Christy's bottom and rolls the wipes up with it before tossing them into the diaper pail nearby. 

From there she slid a fresh, clean diaper underneath Christy's bottom and sprinkled a heavy amount of powder onto Christy's crotch. She takes a moment to rub it in gently before taking Christy's legs and lifting them up, allowing her to repeat that same process on Christy's bottom as well. Once that's taken care of, she lays Christy back down onto the diaper and pulls the front of it up between her legs before taping it closed as snugly as she can. She takes a moment to check the fit, adjusting the diaper a bit here and there before giving it a pat. "Alright, all dry! Doesn't that feel better, baby?"

Despite the embarrassment of being called 'baby' directly in this kind of context, Christy sat up and gave another nod. She was grateful to be out of that wet diaper, after all, and she didn't want to get another spanking before bed. "Yes mommy."

"Good!" Stacy replied, helping Christy down off the changing table and leading her over to the crib. She left Christy there for a moment, standing only in her diaper, as she headed over to the closet to retrieve something. It took her a moment to find it but she eventually returned with a large garment. "How about some jammies, sweetie?" Looking it over, Christy recognized it as a large footed sleeper, meant to fit an adult. She blushed but nodded her head again, prompting Stacy to help her step into it. Stacy pulls it up and fully into place before zipping the back up to secure it. "There ya' go! You look adorable, hun."

Christy responded to that remark with a hesitant "Th-Thanks mommy." before taking a moment to look over her new pajamas. She quickly spotted a drop seat in the back, held closed by a set of snaps, that made the obvious diaper bulge at her waist an even bigger embarrassment.She this outfit was only for bedtime.

With Christy now dressed and ready for bed, Stacy helped her into the crib and pulled a blanket up over her to tuck her in. She pulled the side of the crib up before locking it into place, making her way to the door afterward before turning back. "I'll be right back."

Christy took a moment to look around her crib. It, like the changing table, shared a very similar aesthetic with the high chair: white plastic with pink plaid bedding. At the head of the crib, on the headboard, the word 'BABY' was painted on in the form of pastel colored baby blocks. She blushed, turning back to lay down and suckling idly on her pacifier as she waited for Stacy to return.

When Stacy did finally return, she reached into the crib and took the pacifier out of Christy's mouth before replacing it with the nipple of a bottle filled with warm milk. Stacy smiled as Christy instinctively began to suckle on the bottle, drinking some of the milk right away. "Alright, have a good night baby. If you need anything, just call out for me okay? I'll only be across the hall." With that, she reached over the crib and pulled down a small mobile for the crib. It played a quiet melody and rotated over the crib, giving something to hopefully help Christy sleep. She then flicked the light off before walking out of the room, leaving Christy alone to try and get some sleep.

It took longer than usual for Christy to get to sleep, the unusual feeling of being in a crib making it more difficult for her to drift off. As the night progressed and she finally began to fall asleep, she began to notice a voice speaking in the darkness. It was faint, kind of hard to hear over the sound of the mobile's music, but it was there. The voice was feminine, maybe Stacy's? It was pretty late, though, so she wasn't sure who Stacy would be talking to at this point. She tried to focus in on what the voice was saying, but found the task to be a bit too difficult for her tired mind to accomplish given how quiet the voice was. Eventually she fell asleep while trying to listen, the mobile's lullaby having done its job to help the baby usher in her first night's sleep in her nursery...

[End of Chapter 4, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	5. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Christy returns to the daycare for her second full day of being treated like a baby, it seems as though she may be losing more than just her potty training...

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 5 - Fitting In 

As the bright rays of the morning sun poured in through the window of her nursery, Christy began to stir in her crib. Despite the odd feeling of sleeping in a crib having kept her up longer than usual, she awoke feeling as though she'd slept better than she had in months. She sat up in the crib and rubbed her eyes, taking a moment to let herself wake up and enjoy the morning sun before tossing her blanket aside. This gave her a view of the footed sleeper she'd been put in the night before, which she had to admit was pretty comfy to sleep in.

Pulling her feet out from under the blanket as well, Christy noticed a wet feeling around her bottom and realized she must have wet her diaper during the night again. The soggy feeling was strange, especially underneath her pajamas, but she found herself less bothered by it at this point. Instead, she was more worried about getting out of her crib. She stood up to her feet, having to steady herself with the crib's railing in the process, and found that she couldn't actually climb out as she'd intended. The railing was higher than she expected and attempting to climb out would likely result in her falling. She considered trying anyway, but she was too tired at this point to put the effort in.

Instead, she leaned over the side and called out to Stacy. "Mommy! I'm up!" She sat back down afterward, the feeling of her soggy diaper pressing against her bottom causing her to shift positions a bit until she found one that was comfortable. Not long after that, the door to her nursery opened and Stacy came in. She was already dressed for work, so it was probably getting close to time for them to leave, but she didn't exactly seem in a hurry as she stepped over towards the crib.

Stacy peeked over the railing, a smile forming on her face as she caught sight of Christy sitting within. "Well hey there, I'm surprised you're up so early. I figured I'd have to drag you out of bed." She chuckled, lowering the rail on the crib and motioning for Christy to climb out. "Come on, let's get you ready to go." Christy obliged and was helped out of the crib, but before she could move much further she was halted due to the dropseat of her sleeper being tugged open. She turned back as Stacy slipped a hand between her legs to check her diaper. "You're soaked. We'll have to get your diaper changed real quick before we can leave."

Despite a bit of a blush, Christy didn't protest as she was helped out of her sleeper and onto the changing table for a diaper change. She laid back on the table, looking around idly at her nursery as Stacy prepared the changing supplies. Soon, she felt her diaper being untaped as Stacy got to work, using a few wipes to clean up Christy's bottom before pulling the soggy diaper out from under her bottom. Rolling the wipes up with the diaper, Stacy tossed them into the nearby diaper pail before retrieving a clean diaper to change Christy into.

She lifted Christy's legs up and slid the diaper into place underneath her bottom. From there, she applied a fair amount of baby powder to the girl's bottom and rubbed it in gently. She repeated the process for her crotch as well, ensuring there was a good amount of powder before pulling the diaper up between Christy's legs and taping it snugly closed. She adjusted both leg bands afterward, making sure they're nice and secure, before patting the front of the diaper. "Alright, there ya' go. All dry!" She smiled, helping Christy off the table after that. 

With the diaper change out of the way, Stacy moved on to picking out Christy's outfit for the day. It took her a few moments, but she eventually returned with another onesie like the one she’d put Christy in a couple days earlier. This particular onesie was a bright yellow with white seams along with white snaps at the crotch. Christy once again blushed at the sight of it, but she didn't try to argue this time as she was helped into it, instead merely looking away as Stacy got her dressed. Stacy finally snapped the onesie closed and smiled, stepping back to get a look at Christy before nodding. "Alright, I think we're ready to head out. Let's go."

The two of them made their way out to the car, with Stacy helping Christy into the backseat before slipping into her own seat on the driver's side and starting up the car. The drive to the daycare was uneventful and before long they were already there. Stacy unbuckled Christy and helped her out of the car before leading her inside and into the playroom. "Okay, you go ahead and go play and I'll greet the kids as they get here. You just let me know if you need to go potty or if you need a diaper change, alright?"

The response Stacy got was a quick nod from Christy, who climbed into the playpen soon afterward, blushing again at those comments and eager to move away from that conversation. She made her way back over to the spot she'd been sitting in over the last couple days and sat down, taking a moment to get comfortable before looking over the playroom a bit. With none of the other kids here yet, she had a chance to get a look at all the things they had to do while they were here. She crawled over to the shelf next to the playpen and found a few boxes of crayons along with a selection of coloring books. She eventually picked one and crawled back over to her spot, book and crayons in hand.

As she laid on her stomach and colored one of the pictures in the coloring book, the kids gradually began to filter in. She mostly kept her focus on the coloring book, filling in a picture of a cartoony tiger while the kids began to play with their own toys around the playroom. Before long, her coloring was interrupted as one of the kids walked over to her. "Whatcha doin'?" 

Christy looked up at the girl, recognizing her as the girl she'd helped potty train just before losing the bet with Stacy. She looked back down at her coloring book briefly before sitting up and shrugging. "I was just finishing up coloring this picture." She put the crayons back in the box she got them out of before looking down at her picture one last time. She'd always enjoyed coloring when she was younger, but she was actually a bit surprised by how much she got into it now. She didn't do a bad job of it either, with the tiger appearing bright and colorful on the page while standing out from the green plants around it.

The girl looked down at it as well, crawling over a bit so she can see it from the right angle. She smiles brightly as she looks the picture over, looking over at Christy afterward. "That's a really pretty picture! I always like coloring in the animal pictures, they turn out really good if you can stay in the lines and stuff!" The girl chuckled, looking down at the coloring book again briefly before hmming. "Are you gonna leave it in the book like that or tear it out for Miss Stacy?"

That question put a fairly noticeable blush on Christy's face and she stammered through her response. "I-I don't know..." She honestly hadn't thought about what she was going to do with the picture once she was finished coloring it. Ripping it out and taking it to Stacy would be pretty embarrassing considering her actual age, but she didn't exactly want to leave it in the coloring book either. There were several pages that had been colored over multiple times and ruined, she didn't want that to happen to her picture. She was already pretty attached to it. "I um, I guess that'd be better than leaving it in the book though..."

"Miss Stacy might even hang it on the fridge for you, that'd be even better!" The girl giggled, pushing the coloring book closer to Christy. "If you rip it out, I'll put the crayons and the book up for you so you can take the picture to Miss Stacy. I wanna grab something to play with anyway, so it's on my way!"

That offer was enough to convince Christy to go ahead and do it. She nodded and picked the coloring book up, carefully ripping out the page with the picture she colored on it. She closed the book afterward and handed it over to the girl. "Thanks, um, I guess I'll be right back then."

All she got in response to that was a nod from the girl, who picked up the crayons and scurried off to put them away before getting something to play with. Christy stood up as well, having to take a moment to get her balance due to the bulky diaper between her legs. She then waddled over to the edge of the playpen and climbed out, making her way over to the doorway where Stacy was currently watching over the room.

Stacy smiled as she saw Christy approaching, unable to keep herself from chuckling a bit at the waddle in Christy's step. "Everything alright, sweetie?"

That question elicited a quick nod from Christy, not wanting to make this anymore embarrassing than it needed to be. "Y-Yeah, I just, um, finished coloring this picture and I wanted to give it to you." She offered the picture over, which Stacy accepted, before adding onto that comment. "T-To keep safe, I mean. I didn't want it getting colored over or something..."

As Christy stammered through her explanation, Stacy held the picture up to get a good look at it before smiling brightly. "Oh, sweetie, you did a great job with this! It's very cute." She pulled Christy into a brief hug. "Do you want me to put it on the fridge for now?"

That question once again got a bit of a blush to show on Christy's face as she pulled away from the hug. She didn't really want it displayed for everybody to see, still a bit embarrassed by how childish that seemed, but she didn't want it getting lost or anything. After a bit more thought she ultimately shook her head. "I-I just want it somewhere safe so it doesn't get lost."

Despite the clear embarrassment on Christy's face, Stacy chuckled again at that comment. "I don't know where you think would be a better place for it, but it's not gonna get lost if we have it on the fridge, silly. The last picture we put up there was from a few months ago and it's still there, good as new." She ruffled Christy's hair playfully. "Come on, let's go put it on the fridge. I promise it'll be safe there."

Although Stacy had tried to be playful with that, Christy couldn't help but try and protest as she blurted out a quick response."B-But!" However, before she can make much of an actual argument, Stacy slips through the doorway towards the snack room. Christy follows along, but the bulkiness of her diaper made it a bit harder for her to keep up. By the time she finally reached he fridge, Stacy was already getting the magnets ready.

Stacy looked around the fridge, before smiling and placing the picture right in the center of the upper section of the fridge. "There we go! I think that's a perfect spot for it. Nobody but us will be able to reach it, so it's safe, but everybody can see what a great job you did coloring it." She gave Christy another hug after that, noticing that she wasn't very excited about it being on the fridge. "Oh, come on sweetie, you should be proud of that. You colored a really pretty picture, don't you want everybody to be able to see that?"

After a bit more thought on it, Christy let out a sigh and nodded at Stacy's question. "I-I guess so." She was proud of it, oddly enough, she was just worried about how childish it would seem that she colored a picture and had it put on the fridge. Still, it would be nice to have it somewhere she could see it from now on so she couldn't be too upset that it was there, even if it meant having it on display for everybody else as well.

Christy's affirmation put another smile on Stacy's face. "Well alright then. If you ever want to take it home so we can keep it there, just let me know. Otherwise, I'll leave it up here for as long as you want so everybody can see it." She gave one last look to the picture before taking Christy's hand. "Now, let's get you back to the playroom. Still got plenty of playtime left."

With that, Christy was led back into the playroom and helped back into the playpen. She made her way back over to the spot she'd been in previously, finding the same girl there playing with a doll. As Christy sat back down, the girl smiled at her and scooted over a bit to join her. "So, didja get your picture on the fridge?"

Once again, Christy found herself blushing after that question, but she nodded nonetheless. "Y-Yeah, um, m-... Miss Stacy got it put up on the fridge for me." Her blush reddened slightly as she realized she almost called Stacy ‘mommy’ there. Thankfully she stopped herself and managed to play it off, but she hoped she wouldn't make that kind of slip in the future if she wasn't talking to Stacy directly.

The girl nodded, setting her doll down for a moment. "Awesome! I hope we can see it during lunch time." She looked down towards her doll, seemingly reminded of something. "Oh! I was gonna play with a doll for right now, so I got you one too! You wanna play together?" The girl reached over and grabbed a doll from nearby, offering it over to Christy.

Not wanting to seem rude, especially given how nice the girl had been to her compared to most of the other kids, Christy accepted the doll. She looked it over in her hands, it was a smaller doll with childish features, dressed in a cute blue dress. It looked like one of the dolls that went with the nearby dollhouse, but they also had plenty of extra clothes and accessories to let the kids play with them on their own as well. It seemed like the girl had brought over some of those extras, as they were strewn about on the floor behind her.

After looking the doll over for a bit, Christy smiled and nodded at the girl's question. "Sure, that sounds fun. What all do you usually do when you play with the dolls?" She blushed a bit after her question, looking back down at the doll with an uncertain expression. She'd watched over the kids here for a while, but she didn't usually pay attention when they were playing. It had been so long since she’d played with a doll, too, that she truly didn’t remember what exactly made it ‘fun.’ 

The girl just giggled at the question, scooting over a bit closer to Christy to demonstrate. "Well, I usually try out a few different outfits for my doll, see how she looks in the different dresses and stuff." The girl scooted back and dragged the outfits and accessories into a small pile between her and Christy. "Then, when I'm finished with that, I play with the accessories and stuff. It's funner to have somebody else to play with so we can have the dolls play together too!"

Christy couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the girl's enthusiasm before nodding. "That sounds like a pretty good plan to me, then. I guess we'll start looking through the outfits then?" She looked to the girl, smiling as she got a nod in response. They both scooted a bit closer to the pile of outfits and accessories and begin rummaging through them, spending the next couple hours going through various outfits for their dolls and showing them off.

Just as the two of them begin the process of picking a final outfit for their dolls, Stacy steps towards the center of the room and speaks up to all the kids. "Alright everybody, time for lunch. Let's all head to the snack room." She smiled and helped some of the kids out of the playpen. Christy and her friend both made their way out on their own, following behind Stacy as she lead everybody to the snack room.

On the way, the girl tugged at Christy's onesie to get her attention. "We'll get to see your picture on the fridge now, right?"

That question (and perhaps the tug on her onesie) put another blush on Christy's face, but she quickly nodded in response. "Yep! It's on the top part of the fridge, right in the middle." As they got into the snack room, Christy was able to point it out for the girl, who smiled at the sight of it. Thankfully for Christy, the other kids were all too busy getting their lunches to see her point it out. Once they all got seated, Stacy started handing out their lunches.

As was typically the case, lunch time didn't last long as all the kids happily dug into their lunches. Even Christy found herself enjoying it, primarily due to the peanut butter and jelly sandwich that made up the bulk of the meal. She'd forgotten how much she enjoyed them.

Once the meal was over, Stacy herded the children back into the playroom. Christy and the girl she'd been playing with made their way back over to their spot and took a seat, with the girl looking her doll over. "Once we get our outfits picked out, do you wanna start playing with the accessories and stuff?"

Picking up her own doll, Christy nodded at the question and started rummaging through the clothes. "Sure, that sounds fun to me!" She eventually pulled out a light purple dress for her doll, getting it dressed in it before accompanying it with a pair of black shoes. She held it up afterward, showing it to her friend. "What do you think?"

The little girl looked the doll over for a moment before ultimately nodding encouragingly. "I think it looks really pretty! How about mine?" She showed off her doll now as well, which was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts along with a pair of tennis shoes.

After taking a moment to look over the girl's doll, Christy nodded happily. "I think yours looks pretty too! I guess we're ready to play now." She chuckled, looking back towards the pile for some of the accessories. The girl nodded and the two of them proceeded to rummage around the pile for a good hour or so, occasionally using a few of the accessories they found to play out a cute scenario between the two dolls. They giggled along with it, trying their best to play their "characters" during the little scenarios they thought up.

During one of these scenarios, the girl seemed to smell something as she sniffed the air lightly. She looked over at Christy, who was laying on her stomach to have a closer view of the dolls while they were playing, and tilted her head slightly. "Um, Christy, do you hafta go potty?"

Without even really taking her eyes off her doll, Christy shook her head at that question. "Nuh uh, I don't think so!" She kept on playing afterward, leaving the girl a bit skeptical of her answer.

Taking a moment to think about it, the girl eventually set her doll down and stood up, looking back down at Christy briefly. "Well, um, I'll be right back." She walked over to the edge of the playpen and climbed out as Christy gave a bit of a shrug, going back to playing with her own doll. She picked out a new accessory for her doll and began playing out her own solo scenario while her friend was away.

When the girl returned, she sat back down in her spot and picker her doll back up. Christy smiled over at her and had her doll wave. "Welcome back!"

The girl seemed a bit startled but nodded back at Christy, making her doll wave back as well. "Thanks! Let's get back to playing!" They went back to playing for a few minutes, adding the girl's doll into the scenario Christy had started on her own, until they were interrupted by Stacy making her way over to them.

She kneeled between them, chuckling a bit as she caught a sight of the dolls they were playing with. "I'm glad you two are having fun, but I need to interrupt real quick." She sniffed the air lightly before adding on. "I think somebody's got a stinky diaper." She unsnapped Christy's onesie, lightly pressing a hand against the seat of her diaper before nodding. "Yep, come on sweetie, you need a diaper change."

That came as a surprise to Christy as she felt Stacy tugging on her arm to motion for her to stand up. She got up onto her knees, her cheeks blushing a bright red as she shook her head. "I-I do not and I'm definitely not… stinky! I’da felt that!" Her blush reddened after that comment, a bit embarrassed that she even had to say it but she was fairly certain she'd have felt it if she'd have pooped her diaper.

Not one to be called a liar, though, Stacy sighed. "I just checked your diaper, hun, and you're definitely stinky. Here." She reached down after that, pressing her hand more firmly against the seat of Christy's diaper. As she did, Christy felt a warm mush press against her bottom from within her diaper, caking against her skin as it squished against it. As much as she wanted to argue, Christy knew the feeling of a poopy diaper all too well by now and that was definitely it. She looked up at Stacy, her bottom lip quivering slightly, and received a quick reassuring hug from her 'mommy'. "Shhh, it's alright, let's go get you changed real quick."

With that, Stacy helped her up and lead her out of the playroom, ignoring the snickering from some of the children on the way. As they reached the changing room, Christy couldn't help but begin to cry as Stacy helped her onto the changing table. The squish she felt as she sat down due to the mess she'd made in the seat of her diaper only made that crying worse and Stacy gave her another hug. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's not your fault."

Stacy's words didn't help much, though, as Christy's crying continued. She tried to speak up through the tears, looking down at her diaper as she did so. "B-But I didn't even feel myself go that time…"

As Christy sniffled and cried, Stacy continued to console her, rubbing her back reassuringly. "That's alright, you were really enjoying yourself playing. Besides, that's what your diapers are for, remember? You can't help it right now, so please don't cry." She pulled back, helping to wipe away some of the tears from Christy's face. "Let's just get you changed, okay? I'm sure you'll feel better once you're out of this stinky diaper." She smiled and bopped Christy's nose playfully, managing to get a brief smile out of her from behind the tears.

After the tears began to slow down, Stacy moved over to the nearby cabinets and returned with her changing supplies. She also had a pacifier, which she slipped into Christy's mouth to help soothe her crying. From there, she got to work on the diaper change, having Christy lay back before untaping her diaper. She used a few baby wipes to clean up the mess on Christy's bottom, sliding the diaper out from under her afterward and tossing it into the nearby diaper pail. She then lifted Christy's bottom up and slid a clean diaper underneath her.

With the clean diaper now in place, she sprinkled a good amount of baby powder on Christy's crotch and then rubbed it in gently. She lifted Christy's legs up and repeated the process on her bottom, sprinkling a bit more powder there before rubbing it in. She then pulled the clean diaper up between Christy's legs and taped it snugly closed. She took a moment to readjust the waistband of the diaper before finally helping Christy sit up. As she snapped the onesie back up, she noticed Christy suckling on the pacifier and smiled. "There ya' go sweetie, all clean! Seems like you're feeling better already, huh?"

She got a sheepish nod in response to that question, as Christy continued to suckle on her pacifier. Stacy helped her down off the changing table afterward. "Well, I'll let you keep your pacifier in for now, it seems to be helping too. You ready to go play?"

From behind her pacifier, Christy let out a quick "Y-Yes pwease." along with a nod, prompting Stacy to chuckle and take her hand. She was led back out into the playroom and helped into the playpen, where she made her way back over to her original spot while Stacy went back to helping the other kids.

Upon reaching her spot, Christy found another girl there, one of the kids that had teased her yesterday. As she got a closer look, she found that the girl had her doll in hand and was currently in the process of changing its outfit. Her friend seemed a bit flustered by the situation, leading to Christy being the first to protest. "Hey, I was pwayin wif that one! Give it back!" She'd tried to sound more commanding with that, but her pacifier caused it to come out more babyish than she'd hoped. 

The girl turned around and shook her head, holding the doll close to her chest. "Nuh uh! I found it! Finders keepers!"

Given what she'd gone through yesterday due to this girl, Christy was in no mood to play around with this one and grabbed at her doll in the girl's hands. "I had it first, so give it back!"

The two struggled with the doll from there, engaging in a small tug of war with it as they each tried to lay claim to the doll. Christy began to realize during this that she was being a bit ridiculous, but it was the principle of the matter. She'd been playing with that doll first, she shouldn't have to give it up just because she had to have her diaper changed. Eventually Christy finally managed to yank the doll out of the girl's hands, causing her to fall back onto the floor with a bit of a ‘thud!’ 

Holding the doll firmly in her hand now, Christy crawled back over to her friend to continue playing without any further regard for the other girl. At least, not until she heard Stacy step into the playpen, shouting over at the two of them. "Hey! What's going on over here?" 

[End of Chapter 5, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	6. Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christy finds herself in hot water for some of her behavior, leading to a humiliating experience and a lot of crying...

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 6 - Crybaby 

Upon hearing Stacy's voice, the girl Christy had been arguing with began to cry. This prompted Stacy to make her way over to the girl specifically and lean down to check on her. She helped the girl sat back up, doing her best to figure out what exactly happened. "It's okay, just tell me what happened."

The girl sniffled, taking a moment to compose herself before speaking up. "Sh-She took my doll away!" The girl points at Christy after that accusation. "She pulled it right outta my hand an-and made me fall!" She managed to get back up to her feet following her explanation, brushing herself off a bit but mostly keeping to her act.

With this new information, though, Stacy turned to Christy with a frown. "Christy, is this true? Did you take her doll out of her hand?"

Without even taking a moment to think about her answer, Christy immediately shook her head vehemently at that question and spat out her pacifier so she could respond properly. "No, I took MY doll! I had it first!" She shot a glare over the girl, upset that she even has to explain herself over this. "She took it when I was outta the room and wouldn't give it back to me when I got back, so I took it!"

Letting out a bit of a sigh, Stacy shook her head after hearing Christy's side of the story. "Sweetie, you know better than to do something like that. If it was that big of a deal, you should have come to me about it instead of just taking it from her and knocking her down to the floor. She could have gotten hurt." She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose for a moment, annoyed by this entire situation. Before Christy could really speak up in response to that, though, Stacy quickly continued on. "Now, I want you to apologize to her for taking the doll out of her hands and making her fall. Maybe you could help her find her own doll to play with after that."

Once again, Christy didn't give much thought to Stacy's words there and immediately shook her head. "No! I shouldn't have to apologize, I had it first! She shouldn'ta took it!"

Those comments, especially in front of the kids, caused the frustration Stacy was already showing turn to anger as she tilted her head. "Excuse me?"

Perhaps unable to see the anger in Stacy's eyes, or perhaps just not bothered by it, Christy doubled down on her protests. "I said no, because I'm not sorry! She was being mean, she doesn't deserve an apology." She followed that comment up by crossing her arms over her chest and snubbing her nose at Stacy.

That was, quite possibly, the worst thing Christy could have done in this situation. There was a collective "Oooh" from some of the other kids while Christy's new friend simply frowned, all of them understanding how big of a mistake she'd just made. The gesture alone seemed to have gotten the biggest reaction from Stacy, who closed her eyes for a moment after seeing it in order to calm herself down. It was disrespectful enough on its own, but it being done in front of all the kids only served to undermine Stacy’s authority, which made it a whole lot worse.

After taking a moment to decide on how to handle this, Stacy let out another sigh and took Christy by the wrist. "I'd hoped we could avoid doing this here, but apparently not." Christy started to struggle and pull her arm away, but Stacy tightened her grip and pulled her closer before adding on a stern warning. "If you struggle, I promise you this will be ten times worse. You know better than to act this, especially in front of the kids. I won't tolerate it from them and I definitely won't tolerate it from you."

With that, Stacy pulled Christy over her knee, reaching down and unsnapping her onesie afterward to expose her thick, printed diaper. As Christy began to realize what was happening, she began to try and reach back, perhaps to cover her diaper or protect her bottom, but Stacy was having none of it and gave her thigh a hard smack. Christy let out a bit of a yelp at that, a warmth spreading between her legs afterward as the sudden pain caused her bladder to give out. Stacy waited for Christy to finish with her accident before carefully pulling her diaper down to expose her bare bottom.

Feeling this, Christy looked back, her cheeks a bright red due to the humiliation. "M-Mommy please, not here... I'm really sorry!" She tried to plead with Stacy, knowing full well what was coming next. Most of the kids around her were giggling now, some of them having even noticed her little accident, but Stacy showed no signs of giving in to Christy's pleas.

Instead, she shook her head at them and let her hand rest on Christy's bottom while she spoke back up. "I'm sure you're sorry now, but if you didn't want to do this here then you shouldn't have acted like you did." Stacy lifted her hand up and brought it down on Christy's bottom, beginning the spanking with a loud smack! She spoke back up afterward, once again speaking in rhythm with the spanking. "You." Smack! "Know." Smack! "Better." Smack! The kids had mostly fallen silent as Stacy doled out a few more smacks, with only the girl that started all this left giggling at what she'd set in motion.

By the time Stacy had gotten ten smacks in, Christy was practically bawling. The spanking had been harder than her last one and, given the setting, it was far more humiliating. Those tears didn't halt the spanking, though, as Stacy continued right along, eventually adding onto her previous comments in the process. "I don't like doing this -" Smack! "- but if you insist on acting up -" Smack! "- and making my job harder than it needs to be -" Smack! "- you'd better expect to be punished accordingly." Smack! She continued the spanking until she'd reached thirty total smacks, at which point she finally stopped.

She carefully pulled Christy's diaper back up into place, snapping her onesie back up afterward and helping her off her knee. With Christy still crying fairly loudly, Stacy made her sit down on the playpen floor before kneeling down in front of her. "Now, I want you to go over to her -" Stacy pointed back to the girl that had started all of this. "- apologize for taking the doll out of her hands and making her fall, and then give the doll back."

That last comment was enough to at least partially get Christy's attention as she tried to protest it between sobs. "B-But I-"

However, before Christy could say much, Stacy cut her off with a stern warning. "No buts, you're going to start listening or you'll go back over my knee, do you understand?"

With the threat of another spanking being thrown out, Christy quickly nodded, barely managing to get her response out due to her tears. "Y-Yes mommy..." She looked back over at the girl, taking a few moments to at least slow her crying down before crawling over to her. She wiped her eyes as she got there, looking up at the girl afterward. "I-I'm sorry for taking the doll out of your hands an-and making you fall..." She looked back at Stacy for a moment, but the stern look she got in response spurred her into quickly doing as she was told. She handed the doll over to the girl, which only further intensified her crying.

The girl smiled as she took the doll, not saying a word as she passed by Christy and went off to play. Stacy made her way over to Christy afterward, helping up to her feet and leading her out of the playpen. "Now, you're going to stand in the corner in time out until it's time to go home. If you step out of it or keep turning around, you'll get another spanking. Understood?"

Yet again, Christy gave a bit of a nod, followed by a dejected response between sniffles. "Yes m-mommy..." With that, she was lead over to the corner and put in time out. She could hear the other kids giggling and having fun in the background, but, out of fear of another spanking, she didn't dare to try and look back. Instead, she simply stared at the corner in front of her, thoughts of what had happened racing through her head. Perhaps she'd been a little too childish, a little too far into her own world to realize why what she was doing was bad, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't in the wrong.

That seemed to be all she could focus on. It wasn't fair that she was punished when the other girl took her doll and wouldn't give it back. It didn't help matters that the girl was practically laughing at her during her spanking, making the entire thing even more humiliating. Christy couldn't help but feel like this was all that girl's fault, not hers.

She'd hoped that maybe the time out would at least give her a chance to calm herself down, but after all those thoughts began to fill her head, it only made her more upset. By the time Stacy had shown the last of the children out to their parents, Christy found herself crying again. Stacy noticed this as she walked back in, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright? Your time out's over, it's time to go home."

As Christy turned around, though, Stacy quickly realized she definitely wasn't alright. She had a very clear frown on her face and the tears were still steadily streaming down her cheeks. She shook her head at the question once she'd had a chance to process it, wiping her eyes of their tears afterward. "No, I'm not alright. That wasn't fair. You didn't even punish her for taking my doll or being mean to me, but you spanked me in front of everybody 'cause I stood up for myself! That's not fair!"

With the children now out of the daycare and with their parents, Stacy felt a little more comfortable dealing with this more delicately. She tried to take a softer tone in her response, a far cry from the stern voice she'd spoke with earlier. "I'm sorry, but you know I can't let you act like that in front of the kids. If they see you acting like that and getting away with it, they will too." She frowns, looking back towards the playpen before continuing. "As for the other girl, that wasn't fair, I agree. She should have gotten a time out too, but I was so frustrated after finishing with you that it slipped my mind. I'm sorry."

She leaned in and gave Christy a hug after that, admitting her own bit of fault from that situation. After a few moments she pulled away from the hug, wiping a few of the tears from Christy's face afterward. "If she keeps being mean to you, please, come let me know and I'll take care of it. I'm trying to be as fair as I can, but that'll go a lot better if you work with me instead of fighting with me. Okay?" She got a reluctant nod from Christy in response to that question, which was enough to put a smile on her face. "Great. Now, let's go ahead and get home, alright?"

With that, she led Christy out of the daycare and to their car. Once Christy was safely buckled into her seat, Stacy made her way back around the car and into her own seat on the driver's side. She started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot of the daycare, beginning their short trek back home.

On the way, Christy once again found her mind drifting back to the events that had taken place earlier. She was still upset by how the whole situation played out, especially considering how humiliating it was for her, but Stacy's apology before they left was... a surprising olive branch to say the least. It at least made her feel a little better about it, knowing that Stacy wasn't intentionally being unfair and had simply been overwhelmed by the situation. Christy had to admit that she hadn't exactly made it easy on her.

Before she had a chance to get too caught up in this train of thought again, the car pulled into the driveway and they were home. Stacy got out and helped Christy out of her seat before leading her inside. Once they were both inside, Stacy turned on the TV and walked Christy over to the bouncer she'd been in the day before. "You wanna relax for a bit and watch your cartoons?" Stacy asked that question while already going through the process of lowering the bouncer for Christy to get in. Not seeing much else to do, Christy nodded and stepped in, allowing Stacy to lock her into the bouncer before flipping the channel over to a cartoon.

Christy remained in the bouncer for a while and she found herself surprisingly entertained by the cartoons she was watching. She'd always enjoyed cartoons, probably moreso than an adult should, but she'd originally expected to be annoyed at having to watch them given her current circumstances. Instead, though, it actually seemed to help ease her worries for a little while. She forgot about her humiliation earlier in the day and just watched her cartoons, occasionally playing with the toys on the bouncer's tray idly as she waited for commercials to end.

During one of those commercial breaks, however, Christy eventually found her mind drifting back to what happened at the daycare earlier. Instead of focusing on the spanking, though, her mind drifted a bit further back to the thing that caused almost all of her problems: her accident. As humiliated as she'd been by it, she didn't end up having long to focus on it due to the spanking that followed. It really worried her, though. Having accidents was one thing, but getting to the point where she didn't even notice that she'd pooped her diaper? That was a problem.

She still wasn't even sure how it happened. She was definitely into playing with her doll and her friend, so she was sorta distracted, but that had never stopped her from noticing it before. Maybe she did notice, but just tuned it out in favor of continuing to play. With the way she'd been laying at the time, it wouldn't have been as difficult for that to happen since she never had the chance to sit back on it like she normally would have. Even if that had been the case, though, it was worrying that she was getting so into playing that she would tune out something as serious as messing her diaper.

These thoughts continued to swirl around in her head during the commercial breaks every now and then, but once the cartoons came back on she found herself distracted once again. Eventually, Stacy made her way back into the room and stepped over towards the bouncer, smiling as she noticed Christy idly bouncing up and down as she watched her cartoons. "Hey, you about ready to have some dinner? It's gonna be bedtime soon." Without really waiting for a response, Stacy once again began to lower the bouncer to allow Christy a chance to get out of it and get ready for dinner. 

Christy looked between her and the TV for a moment, a bit saddened that she has to stop watching the cartoon in the middle of an episode, but she nods her head all the same. As she climbs out of the bouncer's seat, with a bit of help, she realizes this would be a good chance to talk to Stacy about what happened earlier. If she could convince her the punishment isn't working, maybe she could get back to being an adult again.

Once Christy was out of the bouncer and it was put back into place, Stacy took her hand and led her into the kitchen. The tray for her high chair was already out of the way, so Stacy led her to it and gave the seat a pat to signal for Christy to climb in. Once again, she did as she was told and climbed in, but as she got seated she began to try and start that conversation with Stacy. "So, um, do you mind if we talk a bit about what happened earlier?"

Ignoring the question for a moment, Stacy locked the tray of the high chair in place before finally giving a response. "I thought we were past that. You know I don't like having to spank you and I feel really bad that I had to, but you didn't leave me much of a choice today."

Realizing the mistake she'd made, Christy quickly shook her head, a bit of a blush becoming present on her cheeks as the humiliation of that spanking popped back into her head. "N-No, not the spanking, what happened before that."

Stepping over to the fridge, Stacy got a few jars of babyfood out as well as a spoon from the drawer before returning back to Christy. "You mean your accident? What about it?" She set the supplies on the tray of the high chair before heading back over to the counter to look for a bib.

That blush was still present on Christy's face as she tried to think of how to word all of this. Just thinking of that accident was embarrassing enough, let alone trying to talk about it. "Well, I-I didn't even notice that I'd, ya'know, pooped my diaper." She paused, even more embarrassed after saying that out loud. "I... I just don't think this punishment is working. I think it's making things worse." She frowned, the idea of this getting any worse than it already has was a scary thought.

While Christy explained her concerns, Stacy eventually found the bib she was looking for and returned to the high chair with it. She carefully tied it around Christy's neck before finally responding to those concerns. "Things were getting worse before the punishment. This has all been meant to motivate you to try harder, but you need to be the one to actually use that motivation, alright?" She began to open up the jars of babyfood, getting ready to start feeding Christy her dinner.

Before a spoonful could get into her mouth, though, Christy shook her head. "I've tried, it's just hard when I've got all of that... stuff to deal with." Her blush reddened just a little, referring to her playtime and other childish activities at the daycare.

That comment got a bit of a chuckle from Stacy as she dipped the spoon into one of the jars. "That stuff? You mean like playing with your toys and coloring pictures?" She uses her free hand to rustle Christy's hair playfully. "If you're choosing that stuff over making it to the potty, sweetie, that's your choice. Now it's time for dinner." She pulls the spoon out of the jar with a good helping of food on it before raising it up to Christy's mouth to feed her.

This time, though, Christy tries to move her face so the spoon can't go in her mouth, causing the food to spill onto her face and bib. A bit annoyed at that and the mess it made, Stacy puts the spoon down for a moment. "What was that?" She says that in her best 'scolding' voice as Christy tries to shake some of the babyfood off her face.

Noticing quickly that Stacy wasn't exactly pleased with what she just did, Christy abandons the babyfood on her face and explains herself. "I don't wanna do this anymore, Stacy. I'm really trying to work on, ya'know, making it to the potty but this is all making it a lot harder."

Christy's explanation for that didn't exactly sit well with Stacy, who put the spoon back in the jar for a moment. "Christy, if you're more worried about the doll you're playing with than you are making it to the potty like a big girl, I don't see any reason to stop treating you like a baby. You're acting like one." She motions to the babyfood now caked on the side of Christy's face.

At this point, Christy can't really argue that one, but it still manages to upset her enough to put tears in her eyes. She's tried to not be a baby, but... she's not doing a great job of it thus far. Still, even if she can't argue that she's been a baby, this treatment goes beyond that. "B-But you don't have to treat me like that at the daycare! I could stay home or something, I don't hafta be there!" She's starting to cry more now, just wanting some kind of compromise to help make this situation less humiliating for her.

Frowning a bit at the crying, Stacy shook her head. "I don't think I'd feel comfortable leaving you here alone after how you've been acting lately. I'm sorry, sweetie, but you have to admit that you kind of belong there right now." She tries to say that softly, knowing it was going to upset Christy even further, but it doesn't seem to do much good as Christy begins bawling after that comment.

With the tears flowing steadily now, Stacy tries to calm her down by putting a hand on her shoulder, but it only causes her crying to intensify. She tries to speak in between sobs, her words coming out muffled by her tears. "I-I do not! I don't belong at the daycare! I don't wanna be a baby! It's embarrassing!"

After a bit of a sigh, Stacy leans in and gives Christy a hug. She holds it for a moment, allowing Christy cry onto her shoulder as she reassuringly rubs her back. "It's okay, sweetie, it's okay... I know this is all embarrassing for you, but it's for your own good. Just remember that, okay? When this is all over, you won't have to be embarrassed anymore." She pulls back for a moment, a smile coming onto her face. "Besides, if you are a baby, you're _my_ baby, and I love you." She gives her another hug, only pulling away once she notices the crying slow down. She smiles and brushes some of Christy's hair out of her face. "You ready to finish eating now?"

Taking a moment to catch her breath after that rather intense bout of crying, Christy slowly nods her head. "Y-Yes." She sniffled afterward, still wiping away a few tears from her eyes.

Not satisfied with that answer, though, Stacy smiled and tickled Christy's side from underneath the high chair's tray, causing her to giggle and squirm. "Yes...?"

With Stacy's expectant tone there, Christy quickly realized what she wanted but was too busy giggling and laughing to say it at first. Once Stacy slowed down a little, she was finally able to get it out. "Y-Yes mommy!" With that, Stacy finally stopped the tickle attack, smiling as she allowed Christy to take a moment to catch her breath again. 

Once Christy had caught her breath, Stacy retrieved the spoon from one of the jars of babyfood and got another spoonful of the mushy bananas ready. She waited for another moment, ensuring Christy wasn't going to try and turn her face away again before finally pushing the spoon into Christy's mouth. She pulled it out soon afterward, allowing Christy to swallow the spoonful of food before the next spoonful was ready to be fed to her. The second spoonful ended up getting some on Christy's face and bib due to her not opening her mouth in time, causing Stacy to chuckle a bit.

This went on for a little while until all the jars of babyfood were emptied. At the end of it, there was a good amount of babyfood caked around Christy's mouth due to the few mishaps throughout the feeding process, along with the large glob on her cheek from the beginning. There was also a good amount of food dripped onto her bib, which Stacy untied and pulled away from her neck. "Well, that got about as messy as I expected it to after last time. I think you're just a messy eater." She teased, leaving Christy in the high chair for a moment while she took the bib over to the sink.

Despite a bit of a blush, Christy was quick to shake her head after that bit of teasing. "Nuh uh! You just don't give me enough time between spoonfuls." She let out about a bit of 'hmph!' after that, not wanting to take the blame for the mess that was made on her face. At least most of it, it would be hard for her not to take the blame for the glob on her cheek that she’d directly caused.

As Stacy stepped back over, a wet washcloth in hand, she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose that's fair. It's no big deal either way, that's what the bib is for." She used the washcloth she'd grabbed to gently wipe Christy's face off, managing to take care of all the caked on babyfood without much trouble. She takes the washcloth back over to the sink and sets it inside, along with the dirty spoon, before heading back over to the high chair. She unlatched the tray of the high chair and pulled it out of the way, helping Christy down out of the high chair soon afterward.

With Christy finally done with her dinner, Stacy unsnapped her onesie and did a quick check of her diaper, chuckling a bit afterward. "Yeah, gonna need to change your diaper really quick before bed. You're completely soaked."

Looking down towards her sagging diaper with a blush, Christy could only muster a nod as she was then led off to her room for a diaper change. She was laid down on her changing table and, with her onesie already unsnapped, Stacy went right to work on getting out the supplies she needed for the diaper change. Once she had them handy, she untaped Christy's diaper and used a couple baby wipes to carefully wipe up her crotch. She dropped the wipes into the diaper and tossed it into a nearby diaper pail before sliding a clean diaper underneath Christy's bottom. 

With the clean diaper in place, Stacy sprinkled a good amount of baby powder on Christy's crotch and gently rubbed it in. She took both of Christy's legs in hand after this and lifted them up, sprinkling a fair amount of powder on her bottom as well before rubbing that in too. Now that she was adequately powdered, Stacy pulled the diaper up between her legs and taped it closed snugly. She took a moment to adjust the fit here and there, ensuring that the leak guards are in place before finally giving the diaper a pat to signify her approval. She smiles down at Christy, who she noticed had been sucking her thumb throughout most of that process. "Alright, all dry sweetie. You about ready for bed?"

After giving a bit of a nod, Christy was helped into a sitting position on the changing table and was made to lift her arms up. Her onesie was pulled up over her head and then off, leaving her sitting there on the changing table in just her diaper for a moment. Stacy took the onesie and tossed it into a nearby hamper before retrieving a footed sleeper from within her closet. This one was a bright pink, with darker red hearts printed on it in varying sizes. Stacy stepped back over to the changing table and held the sleeper out for Christy to step into. "Just step on in really quick so we can get you in your jammies, then you can lay down."

Once again Christy did as she was told, carefully stepping into her pajamas one foot at a time. Stacy pulled the sleeper up over her body, helping Christy push her arms into the sleeves before zipping it closed. She turned Christy around afterward, making sure the drop seat for this sleeper was closed before patting her on the bottom playfully. "Okay, you're all ready for bed. Come on." She led Christy over to her crib now, lowering the side and helping her climb onto the mattress. Once Christy was laying down, Stacy pulled the blanket up over her to help tuck her in.

Christy took a moment to get comfortable in her crib while Stacy pulled the side back up into place and pulled the mobile down. She leaned over the side afterward, flipping on the mobile before smiling down at Christy. "I'm gonna go get your baba real quick, I'll be right back." With that, she slipped out of the room, leaving Christy alone in her crib while the soft melody of the mobile filled the room.

Laying back on her pillows for a moment, Christy looked up at the mobile slowly rotating above her head. It had colorful stars and clouds and moons, all dangling above her like the night sky. She watched the mobile rotate a few times, letting her thumb slip back into her mouth for a bit while she relaxed in her crib. Her relaxation was eventually interrupted as the door to her nursery opened back up and Stacy stepped back in. She leaned over the side of the crib and handed a bottle of warm milk down to Christy. She noticed that Christy was already looking pretty tired, putting a smile on her face as she playfully rustled Christy's hair. "Have a nice night, baby."

Slipping her thumb out of her mouth now, Christy lifted her head up long enough to respond in her sleepy voice. "Night mommy." After that she pulled the nipple of her bottle into her mouth, beginning to suckle soon after to drink down the warm milk within. Stacy pulled her door shut, turning off the light in the process and leaving Christy alone in her room to sleep.

As Christy laid there, still gently suckling on her bottle, she remembered the voice from the night before. She tried to listen for it again, hoping she could hear it a bit more clearly if she knew to listen for it, but the combination of her warm bottle of milk and the mobile's soft lullaby ended up making her far sleepier than she'd been the previous night. Before long, she found herself drifting off to sleep, the only sound she could hear being the relaxing lullaby from her crib's mobile...

[End of Chapter 6, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	7. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her first day off since her return to diapers, Christy is taken on a trip to the mall that leads to more than its fair share of humiliating moments...

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 7 - A Day Out

After having another good night's rest, Christy was awoken by the sound of a bird chirping outside the window of her nursery. As she opened her eyes, the brightness of the morning sun filled her view for a moment before she could finally see around her. She began to try and sit up, almost immediately noticing a wet feeling on the side of her face. Looking down at the spot more clearly, she saw a small wet spot near where her bottle was laying. She wiped the side of her face, a slimy wetness transferring onto her hand. She got a better look at it now and blushed, realizing it wasn't milk from her bottle, but rather drool. She must have fell asleep with her bottle in her mouth and drooled at some point in the night.

She wiped the rest of the drool from her face and sat up more fully in her crib, letting herself lean back against the railing for a moment while she woke up. Before long she found herself rubbing her eyes, the allure of simply laying back down starting to pull her in more and more. Eventually, though, she managed to push through that and use the bars on the opposite side to help her stand up to her feet. She was a bit wobbly, her legs still a bit weak due to how tired she was, but she managed to stabilize herself with the bars of her crib.

Just like yesterday, she leaned over the side of her crib and called out. "Mommy, I'm awake now!" After that, though, she continued to lean against the side of the crib, worried that she may fall back asleep if she sat back down like she did yesterday. It didn't take long for Stacy to answer her call, though, and her nursery door was soon opened. This time, Stacy wasn't dressed for work and was instead dressed in a more casual outfit as she stepped over to the crib. This got a bit of a confused reaction from Christy, who quickly questioned her. "Shouldn't you be dressed work?"

Giving a bit of a chuckle in response to that question, Stacy lowered the side of the crib and helped Christy out. "It's Saturday, silly, no work today." She ruffled Christy's hair playfully as Christy gave her a bit of a nod. She'd completely forgotten it was already the weekend, so she wouldn't have to go back to the daycare until Monday. She was still technically an employee there, but it certainly didn't feel like it anymore.

As Christy gave that some thought, though, Stacy stepped behind her and unsnapped the drop seat on the back of her sleeper to reveal her diaper. She chuckled upon seeing Christy's diaper, pressing a hand against it just to be thorough before taking Christy's hand. "Alright, we gotta get you changed real quick, you're completely soaked. I'm kinda surprised you didn't end up leaking." She looked into the crib just to double check, noticing the wet spot near Christy's pillow. "Your bed is wet though, what happened there?" She pulled Christy back around, pointing over to the wet spot she was referring to.

The question put a blush back on Christy's face, who was a bit embarrassed to admit what had happened there. Still, she couldn't think of a better explanation for it, so she didn't have much of a choice in her response. "I-I um, I think I fell asleep with my bottle in my mouth and um, ended up drooling a bit while I was sleeping."

That explanation got another chuckle from Stacy as she stepped over and grabbed the mostly empty bottle from within the crib. "Aww, that's cute sweetie. You must have really enjoyed your baba too, you drank almost the whole thing." She smiled, setting it aside before leading Christy over the changing table. "Let's get you changed really quick though, don't want you to leak all over the floor now, do we?" She playfully tickled Christy's side for a moment before helping her out of her sleeper. 

Standing there in just her soaked diaper now, Christy could feel it sagging heavily between her legs. Enough so that it gave her a bit of trouble as she tried to climb up onto the changing table, prompting Stacy to help lift her up onto it. Taking a seat, she could feel the wet padding squish beneath her, making it clear just how soaked her diaper really was.

With Christy now in place, Stacy helped her lay back before untaping her soaked diaper. "Alright, let's get you all cleaned up." She retrieved a few wipes from the container and used them to gently clean up Christy's crotch before rolling them up into the used diaper. She tossed the diaper into the nearby diaper pail before sliding a clean one underneath Christy's bottom. Sprinkling a good amount of powder on Christy's crotch now, she took a moment to thoroughly rub it in and ensure that her diaper area was adequately covered.

From there, she took Christy's legs in hand and lifted them straight up into the air. This gave her a better view of Christy's bottom, which she applied even more baby powder to before gently rubbing that in as well. Once she was satisfied with the coverage of the baby powder, she lowered Christy back onto the diaper. She pulled the diaper up between Christy's legs and snugly taped it closed, adjusting the fit slightly before giving the front of it a pat. "There we go hun, all clean and dry!" She smiled as Christy sat up and looked down at her clean diaper.

As Christy hopped off the table, Stacy moved over to the closet for an outfit. She eventually returned, motioning for Christy to hold up her arms. Christy obliged and a t-shirt was soon pulled down over her head and into place. Once it was on, she looked back to Stacy for the bottoms, only to be offered a hand instead as Stacy looked to the door. "Ready to head out to the living room now?"

A bit confused, Christy looked down towards her diaper and then back up at Stacy. "Well, what about, um, something to cover my diaper?" She blushed a bit, her eyes glancing down at her diaper again. The childish designs printed all over it were embarrassing, but usually she didn't have to see it quite so much since it was covered by her clothes.

For her part, though, Stacy just chuckled and shook her head. "It's just gonna be us here, silly, nobody else is gonna see it. If we head out somewhere, I'll get you something to wear over it, okay?" She didn't even wait to see Christy's response to that question before taking her wrist and leading her out of the room. 

On the way to the living room, Christy got a glimpse of herself in the mirror on their bathroom door. The fact that her diaper was fully visible was embarrassing enough for her, but after seeing it in the mirror she looked down at the shirt she was wearing as well. The words were hard to make out in the mirror, but looking down she could see them much more clearly: the words 'Little Baby' were printed on the front of her white shirt, with the word 'baby' in particular being spelled out with multicolored baby blocks. It was a humiliating shirt and she found herself feeling glad that at least she only had to wear it at home.

After being led out to the living room, Stacy walked her over to the baby bouncer and began lowering it, looking back over at Christy once it was down far enough for her to step in. "Go ahead and climb into your bouncer, sweetie, and I'll get you some cartoons on for now." She smiled as Christy gave her a nod and climbed in, allowing her to raise the bouncer up into place and then move on to turning on the TV. She found a cartoon channel that was currently showing its usual Saturday morning cartoons and left it on that, setting the remote next to the TV. "There ya' go, let me know if you need anything, okay?"

With that, Stacy stepped out of the room and left Christy alone in her bouncer to watch cartoons. She did so for a couple hours, finding herself captivated by the cartoons that had been put on for her. Some of them were familiar to her and immediately caught her attention, others were new but she grew to enjoy them as well. She'd often play with the toys on the bouncer's tray during the commercial breaks, keeping herself occupied while waiting for the cartoons to come back on. She did so idly at first, but, as the hours passed by, she found herself enjoying them almost as much as the cartoons.

Eventually, her cartoon time was interrupted as Stacy stepped back into the room. She used the remote to turn the volume down on the TV before stepping over to the bouncer and kneeling down next to it. "You about ready for some lunch?"

Looking between Stacy and the TV for a moment, Christy eventually nodded her head. "Yeah, but can I eat out here? I wanna watch the rest of this show!" She frowned, pointing to the show she'd been watching before Stacy had interrupted. 

After a moment of thought, Stacy nodded at the request. "I guess that wouldn't hurt, so long as you don't make a mess of it. Give me a minute and I'll bring you something out, okay?"

With that, Christy gave an excited nod and went back to watching her cartoon for the moment. It wasn't long after that before Stacy returned, stepping back over to the bouncer and setting down a plate and bottle on the tray. The plate had a couple sandwiches on it for her while the bottle seemed to be filled with juice. "Here ya' go, sweetie. I'll be back in a few minutes to grab your plate, make sure you don't make a mess or you won't be eating out here again. Understood?"

Once again, Christy gave her nod in response. "Yes mommy." Stacy smiled at that confirmation and ruffled Christy's hair before making her way out of the room, leaving Christy alone to eat and finish her cartoon. She slowed her bouncing a bit and picked up one of the sandwiches, smiling as she noticed it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich again before taking a bite. She took a few bites in between watching her show, taking a drink from her bottle every once in a while to wash down the sandwiches.

Before long she'd finished both sandwiches and was in the process of finishing off her bottle when the credits rolled on her show. Once her bottle was empty, she lowered it from her mouth and looked around the room for Stacy. Not seeing her mommy anywhere, she set the bottle down on the tray and called out for her. "Mommy! I'm done with my lunch!"

That got Stacy's attention and, within a few moments, she stepped back through the doorway of the living room. Making her way over to the bouncer again, Stacy kneeled down and took the empty plate and bottle while also inspecting the floor around the bouncer for a mess. She stood back up afterward with a smile. "I'm proud of you, no mess!" She chuckled, looking back towards the TV for a moment. The cartoons were over now and the channel seemed to be moving onto daytime programming, which prompted her to turn it off for a moment. "I'm gonna go wash these real quick, then we can both watch a movie. How does that sound?"

Christy nodded happily at that suggestion, causing her to bounce up and down in her bouncer. "A movie sounds great!"

With a smile, Stacy nodded and made her way towards the kitchen. "Well alright, I'll be right back then!" She disappeared into the kitchen after that, leaving Christy to play with the bouncer's toys for a little bit while she cleaned the dishes. She returned after a few minutes and stepped over to the bouncer, helping Christy out of it before pointing over to a shelf near the TV. "Why don't you go pick out a movie for us?"

She hadn't even finished the question before Christy toddled over to the shelf with their movies and began looking through them. She eventually found one she wanted, one of the Disney princess movies, and took it back over to Stacy, handing over the case. "How's that one?"

Looking the movie's case over briefly, Stacy smiled and gave a bit of a nod. "I think it looks fine, it's hard to go a wrong with a Disney movie." She chuckled, making her way over to their blu-ray player and inserting the movie into it. She turned the TV back on and walked Christy over to the couch, where they both took a seat to watch the movie. 

As the movie began, Stacy sat back in her spot on the edge of the couch. She looked over at Christy, noticing her having trouble getting comfortable, and reached over to tap on her shoulder. "If you want to lay down while we watch the movie, you can lay your head on my lap. That might be a bit more comfortable for you."

After thinking that proposal over for a moment, Christy nodded and pulled her feet up onto the couch. She laid back afterward, her head coming to rest right in place on Stacy's lap. She curled up a bit after that, turning onto her side so she could see the TV before finally letting herself relax and get comfortable. Stacy smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair reassuringly as the movie continued. Eventually Christy began suckling her thumb, allowing herself to relax a little further as she got into the movie.

By the time the movie was reaching its conclusion, Christy had nearly fallen asleep and had only been kept awake due to periodic taps on the nose from Stacy. Each time, she found herself re-positioning herself, trying to stay awake a bit longer to see the rest of the movie. Thankfully, before she could fall asleep entirely, the movie was over. She'd gotten to see the ending, which put a smile on her face, and she sat back up afterward with her thumb still in her mouth. "Can we watch another movie? Pwease?"

Although she'd found Christy's attempts to avoid falling asleep during the movie adorable, Stacy shook her head at that request. "I don't think so, sweetie. You could barely stay up for that one." She let out a chuckle, ruffling Christy's hair playfully. "Besides, I'd hoped to head to the mall in a few, we're gonna need some more changing supplies for you and I'd hoped to do some other shopping while we're there."

That seemed to get Christy's attention as she quickly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and shook her head. "I don't wanna go out to the mall, not dressed like this! Can't we just stay home?" She whined a little with that request, clearly not thrilled at the idea of going out _anywhere_ with her current attire.

Stacy, though, just seemed to blow the whining off as she stood up off the couch. "I told you I'd get you something to wear over your diaper, silly, so it won't be that bad. Besides, if we don't go, we're going to end up running out of changing supplies soon and you really need them at this point." She chuckles, motioning for Christy to follow along with her. "Come on, let's go get you dressed."

Without waiting for any further arguments, Stacy began making her way back to Christy's room, prompting Christy to hop off the couch and follow along. By the time she'd caught up, Stacy was already in the closet picking something out. Upon turning back around, Stacy held out what looked to be a pair of shorts for Christy to step into. "Go ahead and step in sweetie, then we can get your shoes on and head out."

Still not thrilled at the prospect of going out to the mall, but at the same time not wanting to disobey her mommy and earn herself a spanking, Christy did as she was told and stepped into the shorts. Stacy pulled them up and over her diaper, at which point Christy realized these weren't just shorts. Stacy pulled what seemed like straps up over her shoulders and fastened them to buckles on the front of what Christy now suspected to be shortalls. Once the top half was dealt with, Stacy leaned down and fumbled with something near her crotch, making Christy realize this particular pair of shortalls had snaps at the crotch like a baby's shortalls would have.

Before she could even protest this choice of clothing, Stacy offered her shoes and socks to finish getting her dressed. She let out a sign, once again complying with her mommy's orders and slipping herself into the socks and shoes. Once she was finished with that, Stacy smiled at her and took her by the hand. "Alright, let's go!"

She was led out into the hallway, but she managed to stop herself in front of the mirror to get a better look at herself. She was able to confirm that she was, in fact, wearing shortalls, complete with brass snaps at the crotch. When combined with the 'little baby' shirt she was already wearing and the fact that her diaper made the shortalls bulge out noticeably, this outfit was borderline mortifying. She planted her feet as Stacy tried to pull her along, finally giving another protest to this trip. "Mommy, this outfit is humiliating! I can't go outside wearing this, let alone to the mall!"

Letting out a bit of a sigh, Stacy stepped back over to her and let go of her hand. "We talked about this, hun, the embarrassment is for your own good." She pauses for a moment, noticing quickly that Christy wasn't comforted by that answer at all. "I'll make you a deal, though. If you come along and don't whine while we're at the mall, we'll stop by the toy store at the end and get you a doll like the one you were playing with at the daycare. Would that be okay?" She smiled, hoping this would be enough of a compromise to quell Christy's concerns.

After taking a few moments to think about it, Christy ultimately let out a bit of a sigh and nodded. "I guess. I get to pick it out myself, right?"

That question was quickly answered with a nod, "Of course, sweetie, I'm not gonna pick out your doll for you. We'll stop by there before we leave and you can pick out whichever one you want. Now, let's get going." She offered out her hand again, which Christy reluctantly took, allowing Stacy to lead the way out to the car. Once they were both in their seats, Stacy turned towards Christy in the backseat. "Now, the drive up there takes a while, so if you wanna take a nap on the way up there, you can." She smiled, turning back to the front and starting up the car.

From the backseat, Christy shook her head quickly after that offer. "I'm not tired, I can stay up for the drive up there!"

Stacy let out a bit of a laugh at that protest, especially given how close Christy had been to falling asleep during the movie, before simply shrugging her shoulders. "That's fine too. If you think you can stay up the whole way, go ahead."

As they pulled out of the driveway and began the long trek towards the mall, Christy made it a point to stay sitting up instead of leaning back against her seat, hoping to keep herself from getting too tired. Eventually, though, she found herself yawning and leaning back, soon following that up by slipping her thumb into her mouth. After a bit of suckling on her thumb, she gradually fell asleep. 

The next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken by Stacy who, by now, was already out of the car to help her get unbuckled. She sat up, pulling her thumb from her mouth, as Stacy smiled at her. "There we go, did you have a good nap?" That question just got a bit of a grumble in response, causing Stacy to chuckle as she helped Christy out of the car. "Well, let me just grab your diaper bag and we can get started on our shopping." She leaned back into the car for a moment, searching around for the diaper bag, before stepping back away from the car. She looked in the front seat for a moment before letting out a sigh. "That's... not good."

A bit alarmed by that comment, Christy tilted her head. "What's not good? We don't gotta go back home do we?"

That question, maybe a bit optimistic on Christy's part given her earlier protests, got Stacy to laugh a little as she shook her head. "No, we're definitely not leaving yet. I just forgot to grab the diaper bag I got ready for you earlier. That means we don't have any clean diapers to change you into if you have an accident." She thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with some kind of solution for this dillema, before eventually turning back to Christy. "Alright, I have another deal for you. I want you to try really, really hard to make it to the potty while we're here-"

Before she could even finish, Christy spoke up, blushing as she did so. "B-But I haven't been able to... tell..." She stumbled on her words a bit, more than a little embarrassed by the subject, abut it was clear what she meant.

Understanding the point, Stacy nodded. "I know, sweetie, but I can't change you until we get home. I'm not gonna be mad if you have an accident, I know you can't help it. If you can try extra hard to keep your diaper clean while we're here, though, you can pick out _two_ dolls at the toy store instead of just one, okay?" She smiled, wanting to give Christy some kind of incentive to keep her diaper clean so she wouldn't have to walk around the entire time in a soiled diaper.

Regardless, she didn't have much choice in the matter, so Christy gave a dejected nod. She didn't exactly like her chances of making it all the way to the end of the trip without an accident considering her recent track record, but at least if she got lucky she'd get an extra doll. "I'll try."

That comment got a smile out of Stacy as she gave Christy a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "That's all I ask, thank you. Now, let's go shopping, hm?" With that, she took Christy's hand and led her off into the mall. The multiple floored building looked massive compared to most of the places they usually shopped at, but provided a lot more variety and options for their various shopping needs.

As they made their way through the bustling hallways of the mall, there were a few instances of people pointing or laughing due to Christy's babyish attire. Most of them were at least discreet about it, but Christy usually couldn't help but notice it due to her already present reservations about the outfit and the trip. By the time they reached their first store, she had tears in her eyes and was following along as closely behind Stacy as she could, like a scared child hiding behind their mother for safety. As they stepped into the store, Stacy pulled her aside. "What's the matter sweetheart?"

Wiping her eyes before responding, Christy pointed back out to the hallway. "P-People were pointing at me and laughing..." She sniffled, her concerns for this trip already justified. 

Seeing how much this was bothering her, Stacy gave Christy a warm hug. "Shh, I'm sorry sweetie. I think mommy may have picked the wrong outfit for a trip to the mall. That's totally on me." She rubs Christy's back reassuringly. "We won't be here for too long, though, so you only have to put up with it for a little while. Just tune those people out for now and we'll be home before you know it, okay?" She smiled and gave Christy a playful bop on the nose, causing her to chuckle a little despite her embarrassment. After a moment of thinking it over, Christy gave a reluctant nod, prompting Stacy to take take her hand again and lead on into the store.

They shopped there for a few, with Stacy mostly grabbing general things for around the house. She also picked up the changing supplies she'd mentioned, making sure to grab more than she did last time so they wouldn't run out as quickly as they did this time. Once she'd gotten everything she needed, she went to the register and paid for the items before taking the bag and leading Christy out of the store.

With the main thing they needed out of the way, she lead Christy to an escalator and they went up to the second floor. Christy was once again practically hiding behind Stacy, trying to ignore anybody who happened to point or laugh at her outfit this time. Before long, though, they passed something that managed to catch Christy's attention and she stopped dead in her tracks, halting Stacy's progress as well. She pointed to an arcade, sandwiched between a couple clothing stores. "Can I go play in the arcade while you shop? I don't wanna have to keep going from store to store..."

After giving that request a bit of though, Stacy reached into her pocket and pulled out a few dollars. She handed them over to Christy and nodded. "Go ahead, but you stay in there until I come get you, okay? If I come back and you're not in there, and I have come find you? You can expect a spanking when we get home. Understood?" She made those last few comments as sternly as she could, garnering a bit of a gulp from Christy.

Still, Christy was excited to have a chance to get away from the rest of the shopping so she agreed to the condition. "Yes, mommy. I'll stay here, I promise." With that, Stacy motioned for her to go along, prompting her to make her way into the arcade. The bleeps and bloops from the various arcade machines was all she could hear as she stepped in and looking around made her realize just how many games this arcade had. There were multiple fighting games, your typical arcade shooter games with plastic guns attached, racing games with motorcycle chairs, and even a large Dance Dance Revolution game. She used a machine in the center of the room to trade her dollar bills for quarters before beginning to look for a game to play.

Once again, she found herself the subject of a few points and chuckles, this time from various kids she passed in the arcade. She found it a little harder to ignore it all without Stacy to hide behind, but she managed to eventually focus herself on a few of the games that caught her attention. She wasn't very good at them most of the time, her best effort coming in the form of a fighting game that she managed to win a few fights on before getting a game over. She didn't spend much time on any individual games either, usually switching once she'd gone through her initial quarter so she could try a variety of games on the limited quarters she had. 

She was on her last quarter, in the middle of a race on one of those large racing games, when she heard Stacy speaking to her from a couple machines away. "Christy, it's time to go. It's getting pretty late now, so I'd like to hurry and get to the toy store."

Looking back for just a moment, Christy frowned at that request. "I'm almost done with this race, mommy, it's my last one!" She turns back and continues, having momentarily lost her lead.

Letting out somewhat of a sigh, Stacy steps behind the seat Christy's in to watch. "Alright, go ahead and finish this race, but then we have to go."

That compromise gets a hurried nod from Christy as she fights to regain her lead. "Alright mommy!" She keeps her focus on the game, almost neck and neck with the first place driver. She manages to pull ahead at one point, but the driver pulls back in front of her soon afterward. By the time they get to the finish, Christy has barely pulled again and ultimately wins the race by a hair! "Yay!"

With the race now over, Stacy steps up and pats Christy on the shoulder. "Good job sweetie! We gotta go now though, so go ahead and hop up." She motioned for Christy to follow her as she turned back towards the exit of the arcade.

True to her word, Christy did as she was told now that the race was over and hopped out of her seat. Stacy took her hand and led her out of the arcade and back through the mall towards the toy store. Before they got there, Stacy pulled her into a small rest area and looked around for a moment. Once she was satisfied that nobody was paying attention to them, she unsnapped the crotch snaps of Christy's shortalls and did a quick diaper check. She was already snapping the shortalls back up when a brightly blushing Christy began to protest the check. "M-Mommy, people might see!"

Once the shortalls were fully snapped back up, Stacy gave Christy a pat on her bottom and smiled. "I was careful, sweetie, I made sure nobody was looking. You're kinda wet but you don't need a change yet, so, I think you've earned your second doll." She couldn't help but chuckle at the large smile that put on Christy's face, clearly excited at the prospect of getting two dolls out of this trip to make up for all the embarrassment. 

Before they could head to the toy store, Christy gave Stacy a hug to show her appreciation of that reward. "Thanks mommy!" 

She gets her hair ruffled lovingly in response as Stacy pulls away from the hug. "No problem, hun, you earned it. Now let's go pick out your dolls." With that, Stacy led her to the toy store and took her searching around until they found the dolls.

Upon seeing the dolls in the aisle, Christy quickly began looking through them to try and find one she liked. She eventually managed to spot one she liked, with bright blonde hair like her own and a cute orange dress for an outfit. She picked it up and handed it to Stacy, who looked it over for a moment before nodding her head. "Alright sweetie, you still have one more to pick." She got a nod in response to that as Christy happily made her way back over to the dolls she'd been looking at. Eventually she set her sights on another doll on the bottom shelf, one with deep brown hair and a more casual shirt and jeans outfit.

As Christy squatted down and picked it up, she unknowingly let out a small grunt and a mush began to spread into the seat of her diaper. It pressed into the already wet padding, filling the back of her diaper with a warm mess until it bulged out against the seat of her shortalls. As this mass was being pushed into her diaper, Christy continued to excitedly look over the doll she’d found without even the faintest idea that she was currently pooping herself.

She soon stood and made her way back over to Stacy, who had been watching the entire time. As she attempted to hand the second doll over, Stacy held a hand up and motioned for her to wait. She kneeled down behind Christy and unsnapped the crotch snaps of her shortalls, lifting the back up far enough to reveal the backside of her diaper. Doing this once again prompted Christy to whine, although a little more justifiably this time since there were a few kids in the aisle who were now giggling and looking in their direction. "M-Mommy, people can see..."

Stacy pays her no mind, though, and moves on with the check, pulling the waistband of Christy's diaper out far enough to confirm what she had already guessed. She let out a sigh, pulling the back of Christy's shortalls back down and snapping the crotch snaps back up. As she stood upright again she pulled Christy around so they were facing each other again. "I know sweetie, I'm sorry, but you just went potty in your diaper and I needed to check you." She looked back at the giggling kids for a moment, frowning, before turning back to Christy. "Now, our deal was you had to keep your diaper clean until we left to get both dolls, so-"

Before Stacy could even finish that, Christy could already see where it was going and began to cry. She hadn't expected to even make it this long, given her recent decline in potty training, so to actually manage to get lucky and stay clean this long only to lose out on the reward when it was already in her hand? That hurt. "B-But that's not fair, mommy! I made it through the whole day and you said I could have it now!" There were tears rolling down her cheeks now and she'd completely forgotten about the kids that were laughing at her. She was upset and she wanted to make it known.

Understanding the situation she'd caused, Stacy took a moment to think about it before taking the second doll. "Okay, I did say you could have it and I'm very proud of you for at least making it this long. So, I'll go ahead and get it for you. You can't play with them tonight, though, it's gonna be your bed time shortly after we get home, but you can play with them all day tomorrow. Alright?"

Much to Stacy's relief, Christy responded with a solemn nod, still quite embarrassed by the whole situation but glad that she'll at least get both dolls like she was promised. Stacy gives her a small hug afterward, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Good. Let's go pay for these then." 

With that, she took Christy by the hand and led her to the front of the store where they paid for the dolls. With that out of the way, Stacy led her out of the store and back towards the mall entrance. Christy was again the subject of a bit of pointing and giggling from people, and some odd looks from those close enough to smell what she'd done, but she was able to ignore most of it by once again hiding behind Stacy until they eventually made it out to the car.

After getting the bags of purchases put into the trunk, Stacy helped Christy into her seat and buckled her in before making her way over to her own seat and starting up the car. The trek home was almost longer than the initial drive and, like before, Christy was fast asleep by the time they got home. Stacy chuckled, taking everything inside before waking Christy up. Stacy lightly shook her until she woke up, allowing her to be helped out of the car and lead inside. 

Stacy walked her into the kitchen, which confused her a little at first until she was given an explanation. "I'm gonna feed you dinner real quick, then it's to your room for a diaper change and bed time, okay? I don't wanna change you now only to have to change you again in 20 minutes."

Realizing she has a point, Christy gave a bit of a nod before climbing into her high chair. Now aware of the mess in her pants, she tried to be careful as she sat down but still felt the humiliating squish as the mush spread further across her bottom due to the firm surface of the high chair. Once she'd gotten comfortable again after that, Stacy attached the bib around her neck and retrieved her food from the fridge. Her feeding went better this time than the two previous nights, with no fits to be had, but a mess was still made of her face and bib. Stacy chuckled by the end of it, throwing away the jars and cleaning off Christy's face with a wet wash cloth. "Alright, sweetie, ready to go get your diaper changed?"

After the embarrassing day she'd had by this point, Christy was definitely ready to get this over with so she could put the day to rest. She gave Stacy a bit of a nod because of that, adding on. "Y-Yes mommy."

With that, she was led to her room and helped up onto the changing table. Once again, she felt a squish as the mess pressed against her bottom even further. Stacy helped her lay back and then unsnapped the crotch snaps of her shortalls. "Alright, let's get out of that stinky diaper..." She untapes Christy's diaper and pulls it back, waving a hand in front of her face. "Pee-whew!" She chuckled, noticing Christy blushing brightly after that before slipping her thumb her into her mouth. Stacy used a few wipes to carefully clean up Christy's messy bottom, dropping them into the soiled diaper afterward and rolling it up.

She tossed the soiled diaper into the diaper pail and retrieved a clean diaper from within the changing table, unfolding it and sliding it under Christy's bottom. She sprinkled a good amount of powder on Christy's crotch once the diaper was in place, taking a moment to rub it in thoroughly before lifting Christy's legs up into the air. She then repeated the process on Christy's bottom, applying a generous amount of powder and then gently rubbing it in. From there, she lowered Christy's bottom back onto the diaper before pulling it up between her legs and taping it snugly closed. "There we go, sweetheart, all clean and dry! Doesn't that feel better?"

Christy sat up on the changing table, still suckling on her thumb as she looked down at her diaper and nodded. "Y-Yes mommy, t'ank you." 

Stacy couldn't help but smile at that, giving Christy a brief hug. "You're welcome, sweetie. Now, let's get you all ready for bed." 

She undid the buckles on Christy's shortalls and helped her up off the table so she could pull them off, along with her socks and shoes. Tossing the shortalls into the hamper, she soon did the same with the shirt Christy had been wearing, tossing it into the hamper with the shortalls afterward. She rummaged around in the closet for a moment, leaving Christy there in just her diaper until she returned with another footed sleeper. This one was the inverse of the one she'd worn the previous night, primarily a dark pink with bright pink hearts decorating most of it.

Holding the sleeper down near Christy's feet, Stacy motioned for her to step in. As Christy obliged, Stacy pulled the sleeper up into place, helping her pull her arms into the sleeves before zipping it up. She once again checks to make the dropseat is closed before giving Christy's diapered bottom a pat. "Alright, sleepyhead. Let me get you into your crib and then I'll go get you a baba, okay?"

At this point, sleepyhead was a good description of Christy. She gave a yawn before slowly nodding at the question, stepping over to the crib and climbing in once Stacy had lowered the side. She was tucked in, with her blanket being pulled up into place, and then the side of her crib was raised. "I'll be right back with your baba."

There wasn't even a response to that one as Christy was already beginning to fall asleep. By the time Stacy had got back with the warm bottle of milk, she found Christy almost out in her crib. She gently shook her before slipping her bottle into her mouth. "There ya’ go, hun."

Looking up at Stacy from within the crib, Christy barely managed a groggy response. "T'ank you mommy..." After that, she held her bottle in her mouth with one hand and instinctively began suckling on it.

A smile creeped onto Stacy's face thanks to that adorable sight and she leaned over the crib's edge. "You're welcome baby, have a nice night." With that, she turned the mobile above the crib on and left the room, turning out the light so Christy could get some much-needed sleep. With how tired she already was, the added combination of her warm bottle of milk and the mobile's soothing lullaby pretty much put her to sleep right away, letting her drift into her dreams for another night...

[End of Chapter 7, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	8. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her embarrassing trip to the mall, Christy is given a day to relax and have fun at home with her new toys.

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 8 - Playtime

As night rolled into morning and the rays of the sun shone through her nursery window, Christy found herself slowly waking up from a sound night of sleep once again. She opened her eyes for a moment, the light causing her to immediately close them again before gradually opening them to get a look around her nursery. She had an overwhelming urge to go back to sleep, so comfortable in her crib that even just sitting up seemed like an insurmountable task, but she eventually managed to put it aside and slowly sit up in her crib.

Sitting up in her crib made her aware of the wet squish within her diaper, a feeling she was getting more and more used to with each passing day. She also couldn't help but notice the wet feeling on the side of her face, looking back at her pillow to see a small wet spot that indicated she'd once again drooled in her sleep. She wiped the side of her face off with her hand, letting out a bit of a yawn before then standing up with the aid of her crib's bars. She leaned over the side, letting herself rest in that position for a moment before calling out to Stacy. "Mommy, I'm awake!"

It took a few moments for Stacy to arrive, during which time Christy gave in to the laziness she'd felt since opening her eyes and sat back down inside her crib. The wet squish from her soaked diaper didn't even register to her this time as she leaned back against her crib wall and waited for her mommy to arrive, her thumb eventually slipping into her mouth.

As Stacy finally stepped into the room she had to let out a bit of a chuckle upon seeing Christy in her crib, sitting back against the bars and sucking her thumb peacefully. She walked over and tapped the side of the crib to get Christy's attention. "Good morning sleepyhead! You slept pretty late this morning, must've had a good night's sleep huh?" That question got a tired nod in response as Christy didn't even bother removing her thumb from her mouth. Stacy smiled, lowering the side of the crib down and motioning for Christy to stand up. "Well, come on, time to get up."

Doing as she was told, Christy stood up on shaky legs before being helped out of her crib. She was led over towards the changing table and felt the dropseat of her sleeper get pulled open. That was followed by the feeling of a hand being pressed against her diaper as her mommy checked her. "Soaked again, those night time bottles are going through you quick, I guess." Stacy chuckled after that remark before looking back over towards her bed to check for wet spots. Only seeing the near the pillow, she smiled back at Christy. "Seems like you must have drooled again last night too, you really love your baba huh?"

She got another tired nod in response to that question, prompting her to chuckle. "I'll remember that, then. For now, we need to change your diaper sweetheart or you're gonna leak." With that, Christy was led over to the changing table and turned around. After having her thumb gently pulled out of her mouth, she was stripped out of her sleeper and left standing in just her diaper. With her arms free again, she slipped her thumb back into her mouth as she was helped onto the changing table.

After gathering the supplies needed, Stacy helped Christy lie back on the table before lovingly changing her diaper. Once the tapes were applied, she adjusted the fit slightly before finally giving the diaper a pat to signify approval. "There we go, all dry! Feel a bit better?"

She got another nod in response to that question as Christy sat up on the table, looking down at her pink-and-blue nursery print diaper while still quietly sucking her thumb. Her silence was enough to make Stacy chuckle again as she helped her off the changing table. "You're awfully quiet this morning. You should be excited, after breakfast you have a couple dolls to break in, right?" She smiled as that reminder seemed to bring out an excitement in Christy's eyes that wiped away any former grogginess. 

Finally pulling her thumb from her mouth, Christy hopped eagerly. "I still get to play with them all day, right mommy? That's what you said yesterday!" She beamed, the possibilities of getting to explore her toy box along with the two new dolls she'd earned yesterday rushing through her mind.

Stacy was caught off guard a bit by this sudden jolt of energy, but she quickly nodded at the question. "Of course, hun, I promised you that you could play with them all day today and I meant it. You still gotta eat, though, so you're gonna have to wait just a little while until after breakfast. Is that okay? You can play with them all day after that."

That question received an excited nod as Christy happily agreed to the terms. "Okay mommy!" She waited there in anticipation, still wearing just her diaper, knowing that Stacy would be getting her dressed soon so she could go downstairs for breakfast. 

With a nod, Stacy disappeared into the closet for a moment and returned with another onesie like the one Christy had worn on her first day of being treated as a baby. This one wasn't fleece, though, instead seeming to be a much thinner material, as well as sporting a more feminine design. It was mostly white, with pink and red butterflies decorating the body and bright pink ruffled sleeves. "Arms up, baby." Stacy held the onesie up, prompting Christy to do as she was told and hold her arms up. The onesie was then slid over her head and pulled down into place before being snapped close over her diaper. "Now let's go get you some breakfast."

Taking Christy by the hand, Stacy led her out of the room and into the kitchen. She took a few moments to unlatch the tray of the high chair and move it out of the way before motioning for Christy to climb up into it. Once Christy was seated, Stacy locked the tray back in place before heading over to the counter. "Give me a few minutes to make your breakfast, okay? I figured I'd make pancakes for us." She smiled, grabbing down the ingredients to make pancakes as promised.

Hearing this, Christy couldn't help but get even more excited, pancakes were one of her favorite breakfast foods. "Ooh! Do we have syrup for them?"

After a bit of a chuckle, Stacy nodded at that question and grabbed a bottle of maple syrup from one of the cupboards. "Of course, silly, I wouldn't have promised you pancakes if we didn't have syrup."

That got another bright smile from Christy as she excitedly clapped her hands. "Yay! Pancakes are the best!"

Beginning the process of cooking the pancakes, Stacy looked back at Christy with a smile of her own. "Of course. That's why I'm making them, I figured I'd make you one of your favorites since you were so good for me yesterday at the mall." She turned back to the stove, flipping the pancake over as it cooked. "I made that trip more embarrassing for you than it needed to be, so. You deserve some pampering today." Chuckling lightly to herself, she focused more directly on her cooking, not wanting to burn the pancakes after explaining their meaning.

For her part, Christy bounced happily in her high chair, excited for the day ahead of her. After what she went through at the mall, having a day at home to play and have fun was exactly what she wanted. It took her a moment, but she eventually managed to settle down, knowing she still had to wait for Stacy to cook the pancakes. 

Before long, though, the pancakes were done and Stacy brought her a plate. The pancakes on it were already cut up into small, bite-size chunks and drizzled with a good amount of syrup. As Christy moved to slide the plate over, however, Stacy held it in place and put a hand up to stop her. "Sit back, sweetie, I'll handle that for you too. I said I was gonna pamper you, remember?" She smiled, attaching a bib around Christy's neck afterward in preparation for the meal before rustling her hair playfully. 

Christy did as she was told after that and sat back, allowing Stacy to get a couple chunks of pancakes onto the fork and feed them to her. This process continued for a few minutes, with Stacy doing her best to pause after feeding Christy each bite so she had time to chew them up first. This led to less of a mess, although, even with that effort, Christy still wound up with syrup and small bits of pancake on her face and bib. Stacy just chuckled at this, stepping back over to the sink and grabbing a washcloth to clean Christy's face. She removed the bib as well, setting it aside before helping Christy out of the high chair. "How was that?"

Hopping down out of the high chair, Christy beamed with a bright smile at that question. "It was great mommy, thanks!" She gave Stacy a bit of a hug before stepping back. "Can I go play now?" With the thought of playing with her new dolls filling her head, she was practically bouncing again before Stacy even had a chance to answer.

Thankfully, though, that answer came quickly. "Of course, sweetie, let's go get your new dolls." Stacy took Christy by the hand and led her out to the living room, grabbing one of the bags from the mall off the couch and searching inside it until she produced the two dolls. She carefully opened both packages, removing the dolls and their accessories before handing them all over to Christy. "Here ya' go, take these in your room and play, alright? Mommy's going to make you a baba and then have her own breakfast." She chuckled, patting Christy on her diapered bottom to shoo her off to her room.

Christy didn't need to be told twice, either, as she eagerly ran off towards her room to go play with her dolls. She was already at her door by the time she heard Stacy yell to her. "Slow down, sweetie!" She did as she was told and walked through the door, taking the dolls and sitting down on the play mat set up on her floor. She took a moment to look them over, smiling happily as she reaffirmed the attachment to them that she'd formed when she first picked them out. Having them in her hands made her even more fond of them and she gave them both a hug to show that.

After giving the two dolls a hug, she set them down on the play mat and crawled over to the toybox Stacy had bought for her. She wasn't sure what to expect upon opening it, but once she did open it, she became excited. The toybox was filled with toys of various shapes and sizes; some were simple, like the assorted plastic dinosaurs and small cars, while others were more complex, like the various learning toys that you'd expect to see in a toddler's nursery. She smiled at the sight and dug out a variety of toys, dragging them over to her spot on the mat.

With her toys picked out, she laid down on her stomach so she could have a closer view of her toys as she began to play with them. She set her dolls up on the mat, trying to do her best to stand them up properly, before digging through the small pile of toys she'd gotten out of her toybox to see what else she could add to the situation her imagination had thought up. Before she could find anything she liked, though, the door to her room was pushed open and Stacy stepped in.

Smiling at the sight she saw, Stacy knelt down next to the play mat and set a pink baby bottle filled with milk next to Christy. "There's your baba, sweetie. Enjoy your playtime."

Pushing herself up a bit so she could turn over, Christy smiled and grabbed the bottle before nodding at Stacy. "Alright mommy, thanks!"

"You're welcome, hun." Stacy remarked, rustling Christy's hair lovingly before standing back up and leaving her to her toys.

Now alone with her toys again, Christy turned back over and began to look at the pile of toys to decide on what else to play with. She suckled on her bottle throughout this process, the cold milk tasting extra good after the breakfast she'd just had. Eventually she shrugged, turning her focus back on the dolls and abandoning the prospect of playing with another toy for now. She looked between the two dolls, eventually deciding that the blonde-haired doll would represent herself while the brown-haired doll would represent her mommy.

With this distinction made, she smiled and began playing through various scenarios with them. Each doll came with an additional outfit, with the blonde-haired doll in particular including a a second dress that Christy found to be much cuter. She pretended she was Stacy, helping the doll that represented herself into a new outfit for the day, just as Stacy had done for her earlier, and even acting some of it out with the doll that she'd chosen to represent Stacy.

"Arms up, baby." She said, tilting the brown-haired doll back and forth to indicate it had been the one speaking.

"Okay mommy!" The blonde-haired doll tilted this time, before having its arms lifted up into the air. She carefully removed the previous orange dress from the doll and produced the bright pink dress it had included as an extra outfit. She slipped the doll into the new dress, ensuring the dress was properly in place before turning back to the other doll.

"There you go! Isn't that cute, sweetheart?" She once again tilted the brown-haired doll, giggling lightly at the silliness of all of this.

"I love it mommy, thank you!" She had her own doll say, making it twirl around as if it were showing off its new dress. After this, she tilted the doll along again. "Can I help you pick out an outfit now, mommy?"

"I suppose, baby, but we'll have to be quick, it's almost time for work!" She warned, tilting the brown-haired doll a little more forcefully to imply a sterner tone than she was capable of speaking in at this point. 

From there, she went to work on grabbing the second outfit for the brown-haired doll. This outfit consisted of a fancier button up shirt along with a knee-length skirt, which she held out towards the brown doll while tilting the blonde doll back and forth. "How's this outfit, mommy?"

"I think it's perfect, baby, thank you." She had the brown-haired doll say, before slowly changing its outfit as well. Once that doll was in its new outfit, she turned it back towards her own doll. "Alright, let's get going before we're late!"

She chuckled, setting out a few toy cars along the carpet to represent the kids they usually watched at the daycare before placing the two dolls around the 'kids' to watch over them. She played like this for a little while, going through what she saw as a 'normal' day at the daycare for her and Stacy, before eventually growing bored of that. She sat back up, trying to think of something to add in that would spice up the little scenario she'd thought up. After giving it a bit of thought, she crawled back over to the small pile of toys she'd taken from the toybox and retrieved one of the plastic dinosaurs.

"RAWWWR!" She cried before slamming the dinosaur down on the floor next to the dolls and cars, causing the dolls to fall over and a couple of the cars to be displaced slightly. She chuckled, picking the dolls back up and placing them back in their original places before ominously moving the dinosaur forward. "I'm here to eat you!"

Pulling her doll away from the toy cars, she placed it in front of the dinosaur defiantly. "I don't think so! We're gonna sto-"

Before she could finish that challenge, she was interrupted by the sound of her door opening. She looked up to see Stacy stepping into her room, a plate in one hand and a bottle in the other. She walked over to where Christy was sitting and knelt down next to her. "I brought you lunch, sweetie. A couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and some chips!" She set the plate down next to Christy with a smile, following that up by taking the nearly empty bottle of milk off the floor and replacing it with a new bottle containing a bright red liquid. "With a bottle of juice, of course."

"Thanks mommy!" Christy replied, scooting back a bit so she could get a look at the meal. She was excited about the sandwiches, especially after having them for lunch the last time she was at the daycare. The juice looked like the same kind of juice they usually had at the daycare as well, which was usually some kind of fruit punch flavor.

While Christy looked over her meal, Stacy leaned in and rustled her hair before standing back up. "You're welcome. I'll be back in a little while to get the plate, okay?"

Stacy hadn't even reached the door before Christy was calling back out to her. "No, wait mommy!"

"What is it, hun?" Stacy asked as she turned back, her eyes immediately drawn to the plate to make sure nothing had been wrong with the food.

The food was seemingly fine, though, as Christy wasn't even looking at it when Stacy turned to her. Instead, she picked up the brown-haired doll and held it up for Stacy. "Come play with me! This doll is you!" She excitedly motioned for Stacy to join her, even scooting over a bit so there'd be a good spot close to the toys.

Tilting her head a little, Stacy stepped back over to where Christy was and knelt down next to her again. "Oh, this one's me, huh?" She looked over the brown-haired doll with a smile to see what she supposedly looked like as a doll.

With a bit of a giggle, Christy handed it over and nodded. "Yeah! That one's you and this one's me!" She picks up her own doll next, holding it up for Stacy to see. "So, you wanna play? Pleeeaaase?"

Looking between the two dolls and thinking about it for a moment, Stacy eventually gave a nod and sat back on the play mat with Christy. "I suppose I can sit in here and play for a little bit while you eat." That got a big smile from Christy, who quickly went to work on setting her doll back down and rearranging the toy cars to account for Stacy's involvement. Before she could get too far on that, though, Stacy added on. "Don't forget your lunch, though. If you wanna stay up here while you eat, you have to _actually_ eat."

"Alright, mommy!" Christy responded, giving a quick nod as she grabbed one of the sandwiches off her plate and took a bite.

While Christy was taking that bite of her sandwich, Stacy picked up the brown-haired doll and looked it over more closely. The hair was very similar in color to her own, of course, and the outfit was at least somewhat her style. It was a pretty good stand in. "So what are we doing with the dolls, hm?" She asked, looking over to Christy.

It took a moment for Christy to respond to that one, due to the bite of her sandwich she still had in her mouth, but once she was almost done with it she began to explain. "Well the toy cars are the kids from the daycare and -"

"Swallow your food first, sweetie, it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Stacy scolded Christy for that, having noticed almost immediately that Christy hadn't fully finished that bite.

With a bit of a blush, Christy finished the bite and nodded. "Oh, sorry mommy." She looked back towards the toys after that, picking right back up where she'd left off. "But, the dinosaur is attacking the daycare! It said it was gonna eat all of us, so we gotta stop it!" She nodded, pointing towards the plastic dinosaur with a feigned sense of urgency.

Looking over at the dinosaur as well, Stacy chuckled and held up her doll. "Well, we can't let a dinosaur eat all the kids, that's for sure. How do you suppose we stop it?" She smiled, scooting up a bit to get closer to the 'action' so to speak.

It took Christy a bit of thought while she munched on a bit more of her first sandwich, before eventually responding. "Well, like this!" She took her doll and used it to playfully kick the dinosaur back.

Stacy was unable to help chuckling at that plan of attack, testing it out with her own doll before looking back at Christy. "You think that'll actually take care of them?"

Without even thinking it over this time, Christy responded to that question with an excited nod. "Yeah-huh! We don't have any weapons or anything like that at the daycare, so it's gotta work! We just hafta work together!" Christy explained, motioning for Stacy to attack with her. They both attacked the dinosaur at the same time, pushing it back and away from the 'daycare.' 

They repeated this for a couple minutes, stopping after every other hit so Christy could continue eating her lunch. Eventually, though, Christy followed up one of their attacks by knocking the dinosaur over, clapping happily afterward. "Yaaay! We beat it!"

Looking over to see the smile on Christy's face, Stacy couldn't help but smile as well as she nodded. "I'd say we did! Good job sweetie!" She pulled her doll away from the downed dinosaur as Christy began taking a few bites of her second sandwich.

Once she'd finished the first bite of that sandwich, Christy crawled over to the pile of toys and rummaged around in it for a moment before returning with two smaller dinosaurs. She placed them down forcefully, as she had the previous dinosaur, and accompanied them with another loud cry. "RAAAWWWR!" She inched one of them forward, before speaking for it with the most intimidating voice she could muster. "You hurt our friend, now we're here for revenge! RAWWWR!"

Stacy was once again unable to contain her chuckling after that silly display, but she composed herself enough to give Christy a playful nod. "Not so fast, dinosaurs. This is our daycare and we'll defend it at all costs!" She made that statement with a smile, trying her best to get into it so it'd be fun for Christy.

It seemed to work, as well, as Christy excitedly interjected with her own doll. "Yeah! We're not gonna let any dinosaurs attack our daycare and get away with it!" She motioned for Stacy to attack the dinosaur on the right while she went to work on the dinosaur on the left.

Only somewhat playing along, Stacy idly kicked at the dinosaur with her doll, putting more of her attention on Christy. The smile that was currently worn on her face was bigger than any smile Stacy had seen from her and she was giggling happily throughout the entire 'fight' with the dinosaur. She was certainly into her new role now, if this playtime was anything to go by. Most importantly, though, she seemed happy. That was enough to put a smile on Stacy's face as well and she only tore her attention away from Christy when she noticed her knock her dinosaur over. Stacy quickly did the same to her own dinosaur, looking back over at Christy afterward with a smile. "Mission accomplished?"

"Yeah!" Christy exclaimed, holding her doll over the defeated dinosaurs. "We kicked their butts!" She beamed, finishing off her lunch with one hand while holding her doll up in victory with the other.

Meanwhile, Stacy simply chuckled and gave her a nod. "You can say that again. Those dinosaurs will think twice before trying to attack our daycare again, I bet." She stood up to her feet after that, stretching out her legs before kneeling back down next to Christy and picking up her plate. "I'm gonna go ahead and take your plate down, alright sweetie? Go ahead and keep playing, I'll come get you in a little while for dinner time."

Despite being a little disappointed that her mommy wouldn't be continuing to play with her, Christy nodded at that. "Aw, alright mommy. You gotta play with me again sometime, that was fun!" She smiled hopefully, looking up to Stacy for a response to that suggestion.

After giving it a brief amount of thought, Stacy nodded as well. "It was fun, huh?" Predictably, she got an excited nod from Christy after that, causing her to chuckle. "Well, I'm sure I can make time to play with you every now and then. Just let me know when you wanna play, okay?" Another excited nod from Christy prompted Stacy to smile and make her way out of the room, leaving Christy alone to play.

She continued with the dinosaurs, trying to find different ones for each 'attack.' As she played through the next wave of dinos, though, she began to hear a voice. It was strange, but faint enough that she couldn't quite make out the words it was speaking. After trying for a minute or two to focus on it and listen to what she was hearing, she gave up and returned to playing with her toys, figuring it was probably just Stacy on the phone or something.

The dinosaur assault on the daycare lasted for a few more hours, with Christy dreaming up increasingly ridiculous scenarios for each attack until she finally got to the finale of sorts: a large T-Rex who was attempting to capture Stacy! This one, she thought, was going to take more than just some kicks to defeat so she crawled over to the toy pile to find a secret weapon.

On all fours with her diapered bottom raised in the air, Christy rummaged through the pile of toys to find something she could pretend was a weapon. While this was happening, though, a push from her tummy caused a warm mess to begin spreading into the seat of her diaper. Her search continued undeterred as she seemingly didn't even notice the new mushy feeling in her diaper, too focused on her toys to even care. The warm mass pressed into the padding before ultimately smushing against her bottom. By the time she'd found a suitable toy, a colorful baby block, her diaper was drooping down a little between her legs, only prevented from drooping further by the onesie she was wearing over it.

She crawled back over to the spot where her dolls were and sat down, the feeling of her mess squishing against her bottom and spreading further throughout her diaper finally managing to get her attention. A bit of a blush crossed her face at first as she realized what she'd done, her first instinct being to call for her mommy to come up and change her diaper. That would interrupt her playtime, though, so she found herself somewhat torn. She gave it a bit of thought before ultimately shrugging her shoulders and shifting a little in her spot, getting a bit more comfortable with the mess she'd made in her diaper so she could continue playing uninterrupted.

Once she'd gotten comfortable, Christy continued to play with her toys, drawing out the 'battle' with the T-Rex for a bit before eventually hitting it with the baby block she'd picked up earlier. A few hits from the block was all it took for her to deem the dinosaur defeated, which prompted her to knock it over and give it a dramatic send off. She couldn't help but giggle happily at the whole thing, the amount of fun she was having causing her to completely forget about the mess that was currently squishing inside her diaper with every movement.

By the time she'd picked out a couple more toys to play with, the door opened to her nursery and her mommy stepped back in. "Alright, sweetie, it's time for dinner. Pick up your toys while I go get everything ready."

The thought of having to end her playtime was disappointing, but Christy seemed to understand as she nodded. "Aw, okay mommy."

With that, Stacy stepped back out of the room, leaving Christy to clean up her toys. It didn't take her too long to do this, the mess in her diaper only slowing her down slightly as she crawled between the play mat and the toy box to put all her toys away. Once that was done, she stood up and waddled her way out to the kitchen for dinner. Stacy was in the process of picking out a few jars of baby food, motioning for Christy to take her usual seat in the high chair. As she did so, she felt the familiar squish that reminded her of the mess she'd made in her diaper. Before she could try to hop back up and say something, though, Stacy stepped over with the jars of baby food and locked the tray into place.

Having nowhere to go, Christy merely blushed as the jars of baby food were set out in front of her. Stacy attached the bib around Christy's neck and opened one of the jars, but as she began to feed Christy the peaches within, she finally got a whiff of the smell from Christy's diaper. "Oh, hun... did you go potty in your diaper?" 

There was a fleeting feeling of shame in Christy's mind after that question, but it faded almost as soon as it appeared. She couldn't exactly help it, after all. Once it was gone, she gave a nod to the question, only a hint of her blush still remaining on her face. "Yes mommy."

Stacy put the spoon back into the jar for a moment, pausing the feeding to continue this line of questioning. "Do you know how long you've been messy?"

It took a moment for Christy to remember just how long she'd been sitting in her messy diaper. Eventually, though, she nodded. "Um, since a while before you came in to tell me it was dinner time." 

That response didn't seem to thrill Stacy as she sighed audibly. "You need to try and tell me sooner, okay sweetie? You could a diaper rash if you stay in a messy diaper for too long."

Hanging her head slightly, Christy tried to explain herself. "I just wanted to play for a bit longer, mommy. I was having a lot of fun…"

Hearing that, Stacy had to smile as she gave Christy a bit of a hug. "I understand that, baby, I just don't want you to get a rash. That won't be fun at all." She playfully bopped Christy's nose, trying to cheer her up. "Now, let's get you fed. I'm sure you're hungry after all that playtime."

Christy nodded excitedly after that, feeling a lot better after that hug. "Okay mommy!"

With that all out of the way, Stacy proceeded with the dinnertime feeding. Just as before, the process got a little messy. By the time all three jars were empty, Christy's face and bib were caked in a thin layer of baby food. Stacy let out a bit of a chuckle at this sight, using a washcloth from the nearby sink to wipe Christy's face clean before helping her out of the high chair. "Now, let's go get you changed, stinkypants."

She got no argument from Christy on that one, who took her hand happily before being led back to her nursery to have her diaper changed. Stacy helped Christy onto the changing and had her lay back, gathering up the changing supplies before unsnapping Christy's onesie and untaping her diaper. As she peeled the diaper away from Christy's skin, the smell of the mess within permeated the room and caused Stacy to cover her nose. "Pee whew! Such a stinky baby!" She said, tickling Christy's tummy afterward to make it clear she's only teasing. That got a few giggles from Christy, but, as she began to squirm, Stacy quickly stopped, not wanting to make an even bigger mess. "Alright, that's enough of that. Time to get you all cleaned up, stinky butt."

With that, Stacy got to work on changing Christy's diaper as Christy slipped her thumb into her mouth. Stacy used a few wipes to clean up Christy's messy bottom, rolling them up with her soiled diaper before tossing it into the diaper pail. She took an extra look around Christy's bottom, checking for any signs of a rash. "Next time, sweetie, please let me know as soon as possible if you go potty, okay? I'd hate to see you get a rash, they hurt."

Christy gave a nod as she laid there, suckling on her thumb passively as Stacy slid the clean diaper underneath her bottom and began applying a generous amount of powder. "O'tay mommy, I'ww twy."

That adorable response put a smile on Stacy's face as she continued with the diaper change. She lifted Christy's legs and powdered her bottom thoroughly, putting a little extra on just to be safe. Once that was done, she lowered Christy back onto the diaper and pulled it up between her legs before taping it securely closed. "There we go, baby, all clean!" She helped Christy down off the changing table after that and snapped her onesie back up, leading her over to the crib afterward. "Now I think it's bedtime. I'll get you all tucked in and then I'll go get your baba, okay?"

That only got a nod in response, Christy's long day of playing finally catching up to her as she let out a bit of a yawn. Stacy chuckled and helped her into her crib, tucking her in under the warm blanket and lifting the side of the crib back up into place. Once that was done, she leaned in and pulled the mobile into place, turning it on. As it began to play its soothing lullaby, Stacy slipped out of the room to retrieve Christy's bottle.

Once she'd returned, Christy was already almost asleep, suckling contently on her thumb as the mobile rotated above her head. Stacy stood at the edge of the crib for a moment and watched her, smiling warmly for the moment before leaning in and handing her the bottle. "There's your baba, sweetie." She brushed a bit of hair out of Christy's face, allowing Christy to slip the bottle into her mouth. With that done, Stacy leaned back. "Have a good night, baby." After that, Stacy stepped over to the door and turned out the light, allowing Christy to drift off into another night of blissful slumber...

[End of Chapter 8, feel free to leave a comment for any feedback! Thanks for reading!]


	9. Back to the Daycare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend at home, Christy is taken back to the daycare for what winds up being a rather playful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Apologies for the delay in getting this chapter up. I've had a rough couple months as of late and was having trouble sitting down to write, ended up with some things in this chapter that I'm not really happy with. I tried my best to fix issues where I saw them, but I'm not sure how well I did in that regard. Hopefully the chapter still ends up being enjoyable. Thank you all for the comments as well, I'm really glad to see that people are reading and enjoying the story thus far.

The Daycare Charge, Chapter 9 - Back to the Daycare

As the following morning rolled around, the house was relatively quiet. Stacy had woken up early, going through her usual morning routine and getting things ready for later. She was already getting dressed and ready for work when she realized she hadn't heard Christy call out to be helped out of her crib. She finished getting dressed before making her way down the hall to Christy's nursery, slowly opening the door to check on her.

Peeking into the nursery, Stacy could tell that Christy was still sleeping hard. The room was mostly silent, with just the soft tune of the mobile above the crib being heard. Stacy took a few steps in, making her way over to the crib as quietly as she could so as to not wake Christy up. Once she'd reached the crib, she carefully looked over the top of the bars and peered in on her sleeping babygirl.

Inside the crib, Christy was sleeping soundly. The nipple of her nearly empty bottle of milk was still in her mouth, although it was covered in a bit of drool at this point, and a small amount of drool had once again dripped from it and formed a wet spot on her pillow. Occasionally, Christy would instinctively attempt to suckle on the nearly empty bottle, getting nothing out of it but air and, perhaps, the comfort of having something to suckle on in place of her pacifier or thumb. 

Seeing all of this, Stacy couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight. She gave Christy a little bit longer to sleep before gently pulling her blanket down to just past her knees. This gave Stacy a chance to unsnap her onesie and do a quick check of her diaper, pressing her fingers against the padding lightly and finding it completely soaked. She did a quick check to make sure the diaper hadn't leaked before finally giving Christy's shoulder a brief shake. It took a moment or so for Christy to even open her eyes, but once she eventually did she was met with a smile from Stacy. "Time to wake up, sweetie. We have to be at the daycare pretty soon and I'm gonna have to change your diaper before we leave too, you're soaked."

There wasn't much of a response to that comment, but Christy groggily sat up after a while and looked up at her mommy sleepily. She was still clearly pretty tired, so Stacy reached down and helped her up. "Come on, let's go get you changed." With that, she lowered the side of the crib and helped Christy out, leading her over to the changing table and carefully lifting her onto it. With Christy's onesie already unsnapped, Stacy merely lifted it up and over Christy's head to remove it before tossing it over into the hamper nearby, leaving Christy sitting on the table in just her very soaked diaper.

Soon after that, Stacy had Christy lay back on the table before getting to work on the diaper change. "Do you want another bottle of milk when we leave?" She asked as she used a couple wipes to clean up Christy's wet crotch.

"Yes pwease, mommy..." Christy responded, having slipped her thumb into her mouth moments earlier, causing her speech to come out a bit more childishly.

Chuckling a little at the response, Stacy gave a nod as she lifted Christy's legs and slid a clean diaper underneath her bottom. "Alright hun, I'll make you one after we get you dressed. You slept in pretty late so we're running a bit behind, but I think I'll have plenty of time to make you one." She smiled, giving Christy a bop on her nose before sprinkling a good amount of baby powder onto her bottom. She pulled the clean diaper up between Christy's legs after that and taped it on snugly, giving it a bit of a pat once she was finished to signal her approval. "Alright, all dry!"

She helped Christy down off the table after that, making a couple tweaks to the diaper's fit. From there she disappeared into the closet, returning with a Christy's shoes and socks along with a bright yellow dress for her to wear today. She helped Christy into all of it, starting with the dress. She gently removed Christy's thumb from her mouth and had her lift her arms, pulling the dress down over her head and into place. She worked on Christy's socks and shoes after that, getting them all slipped on in a relatively quick manner.

Just as she was about to lead Christy over to the mirror to see the outfit, Stacy seemed to remember something and stopped just short of the mirror. "Hold on just a sec sweetie, I have one more thing for you." She slipped out the door, disappearing down the hallway before returning a few moments later. She stepped back over to Christy and brushed some of her hair back before affixing something into it. Once that was done, she finally led Christy over to the mirror and let her stand in front of it. "What do you think, sweetie?"

Looking into the mirror, even Christy had to admit the outfit was adorable. The bright yellow babydoll dress was short, short enough that her thick, nursery print diaper was on full display below its white lacy hem. The sleeves featured the same white lacy hems and the dress also had a large white ribbon tied into a bow around the waist. This was all complemented by the bright yellow bow that Stacy had fixed into Christy's hair, attached to a small hairclip so her hair could remain down and out of her face while she played. The knee-high socks and shiny, black Mary Jane shoes finished off the outfit and added just a bit more cuteness to it that Christy couldn't help but adore.

"I love it, mommy!" She said happily, turning and giving Stacy a hug.

Although she was a bit surprised by it, Stacy was overjoyed by just how much Christy liked the outfit. She'd picked out the dress specifically because yellow was Christy's favorite color, so she'd hoped that Christy would like it more than the other outfits she'd gotten, but the length was the biggest question mark. Now, though, Christy didn't seem to care that her diaper was showing, instead more focused on how cute the outfit looked and how much she liked it.

After hugging her back warmly, Stacy stepped back and bopped Christy on the nose again playfully. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I think it'll make playtime a bit easier for you too, it seems pretty easy to move around in." She said that with a smile, giving the dress another look over after making that assessment.

Christy, for her part, immediately turned around and began wriggling about to test that theory. The dress was fairly well-fitted to her and, indeed, didn't get in her way much as she bounced around. That only widened her smile as she gave another nod. "It is! It's really comfy too!"

Chuckling a bit at that display, Stacy eventually nodded and took Christy's hand. "That's great, sweetie! I'm sure that's gonna make playtime even better today, huh?" She got a happy nod from Christy in response to that question before ultimately leading her away from the mirror. "Well, let's get going then, I gotta make somebody a baba before we leave." There was a bit of a grin on Stacy's face as she said that, fully expecting the smile it produced on Christy's face as they made their way out the door of her nursery.

Once in the kitchen, Stacy wasted little time in retrieving a bottle from the cupboard. This one was a pale, translucent yellow with a bright yellow lid to go along with the usual nipple. She twisted off the lid and grabbed the milk from the refrigerator, filling up the bottle with milk before sliding the jug back into the fridge. Once she'd twisted the lid back onto the bottle, she stepped over to Christy and handed it to her. "Here you go, hun. You ready to head out now?"

That question was answered with a simple nod as Christy slipped the bottle’s nipple into her mouth and began suckling on it quietly. Stacy couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness, taking her hand gently and leading her out of the kitchen and then out the door of the house. She helped Christy get settled into the backseat of their car, buckling her in securely before moving back around to her own seat. Once she was seated, Stacy started the car and began the short journey to the daycare. The drive was unusually quiet, prompting Stacy to turn back to check on Christy after the car was parked. Upon setting her sights to the back seat, Stacy couldn’t help but chuckle again as she saw Christy contently nursing on her bottle while looking out the window.

Getting out of the car, Stacy made her way around and opened the back door, helping Christy out of her seat before leading her into the daycare proper. Once they were inside, Stacy led Christy to the large fenced in playpen and helped her into it. "Go ahead and find something to play with, I'll greet the kids when they get here." She said, patting Christy on her padded bottom to encourage her to go off into the playpen and play.

Not really needing to be told to do so at this point, Christy quickly nodded and made her way off into the playpen. She looked around at the various toys scattered about, still nursing slowly on her bottle as she thought about which toys she wanted to play with. She eventually settled on a fairly large pile of blocks, which she pushed across the play area until they were over by the wall where she usually sat. She sat down next to them once they were in place, suckling on her bottle for a few more moments before setting it aside and turning her attention to the blocks.

She moved a couple of the blocks into place in front of her, ready to play with them, as a warmth began spreading between her legs. She didn't even seem to notice the warm feeling growing as she helplessly soaked her diaper, causing it to sag slightly due to the added weight of her accident. Thankfully her diaper kept her accident fully contained, allowing her to focus on the blocks without a care in the world for the wet padding underneath her.

While she began playing with the blocks, happily stacking them on top of each other to make various structures with them, Stacy began to welcome the children as they filtered in. They were each led to the play area one by one and were helped inside so they could find something to play with as well. Most of them went off to find a toy to play with or crayons to color with, some of them noticing Christy playing with her blocks and giggling lightly at the sight, her soaked diaper being visible only furthering this giggling. 

The girl Christy had played with previously, though, made her way over to the spot Christy was seated in, "Hey Christy! Wha'cha playin' today?" She asked, looking down at the blocks Christy had strewn about and stacked in various formations.

Looking up at the girl from her seat, Christy gave a bit of a shrug. "I was playin' with the blocks, I'm building a little castle." She nodded matter-of-factly before looking back at her blocks. They didn't quite resemble a castle at this point, instead looking more like a collection of random walls and towers with nothing connecting them, but she had quite a few blocks left to fill in the empty spots.

Now having the context of what this collection of blocks was supposed to be, the girl smiled. "Ooh, that sounds like fun! Can I help? I know where some more blocks are, so we can make the castle even bigger!" She offered, looking off towards one of the toyboxes briefly before turning her attention back to the small castle.

That offer seemed to excite Christy, though, as she gave a definite nod to it. "Yeah, you can help! More blocks would be awesome too, the bigger the castle, the better!"

The girl didn't hesitate to scamper off towards the toy box after Christy's approval of the extra blocks. She returned a minute or so later, crawling on the floor so she could push a large pile of blocks over to the pile Christy had already accumulated near her spot. With the two piles combined, they indeed had enough blocks to build a larger castle than the one Christy had been working on. Christy scooted over slightly to give the girl more room to sit before taking a few blocks into hand.

"D'ya think we should have a lotta towers or just do big castle walls?" Christy asked, looking over at the girl inquisitively.

Thinking over the question briefly, the girl placed a block along one of the walls to extend it. "I think we should do both! Have some towers, and then big walls in between!" She nods happily, adding a few more blocks to the wall she'd extended to extend it even further.

Christy quickly added a few blocks to that wall as well while nodding at the girl's plan. "That sounds great, let's do that! This is gonna be the best castle ever!" She exclaimed excitedly, placing a few more blocks along the wall to continue extending it. 

The two continued like this for a while, slowly building up two of the castle walls to a respectable height and even adding a tower on the corner those two walls formed. Some of the blocks the girl had pushed over were more suited to building a castle, with colorful arches and cones for things like windows and the tops of towers, and they used those for the fancier parts of the castle while the original baby blocks Christy had chosen were used for the basic walls.

As Christy was building up another tower on the second corner they'd formed, she adjusted her position slightly so she was on her knees, giving her better control over where she placed the blocks. As she did this, though, she unknowingly grunted softly and lifted her bottom up a bit further off the floor. Before long, a large mush began pushing its way into the seat of her already soaked diaper. It quickly spread across her bottom until the back of her diaper was filled with a warm, stinky mass which soon pressed against her skin as she sat back on it.

Christy's diaper squished messily beneath her now poopy bottom, but she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she'd just had an accident and went right along with what she'd been doing, happily placing blocks along the castle walls to build them up. Once she began to sit back up, leaning forward to place another block, her diaper drooped down noticeably with the mess within its seat along with the soaked padding weighing it down significantly.

While this was all happening, the girl she was playing with began to take notice of what was happening. She was confused at first, noticing the grunt and thinking nothing of it, but the position Christy was in quickly gave away what was going on and the smell later confirmed it. She remembered from last time that Christy hadn't been able to tell when she was having an accident, but she was surprised that Christy didn't notice it as she sat back. She felt a little bad for her, even. Only babies were that oblivious to the state of their diapers.

With that feeling in her head, she set her blocks down and crawled a bit closer to Christy. "Christy, I think you pooped."

Looking up from her own blocks, Christy blushed a little and looked back towards her diaper, "A-Are you sure? I didn't..." 

Before she could even finish that, the girl lifted up Christy's dress slightly and pulled out the back waistband of her diaper, just as she had seen Stacy do several times before. It only took a brief glance for the girl to find that Christy had, in fact, pooped her diaper, causing her to chuckle a little. "Yuh-huh, I'm sure. You pooped!" She pressed against the seat of Christy's diaper now, making her realize more fully that her diaper was messy. Looking back after that, she spotted Stacy helping one of the other kids with a doll. "We should probably go take you to Miss Stacy befor-"

This time, Christy was the one that interrupted as she turned and shook her head. "Wait, no! Don't tell my mommy please, I wanna finish our castle! She'll take me off for a change and then it'll take longer for us to finish it." She was almost whining by the end of it, more worried about finishing their castle than she was getting out of the stinky diaper currently pressing against her bottom. 

The girl was a little taken off guard by that request. She'd expected Christy to be a little embarrassed, but figured she'd want to be changed as soon as possible. With that not being the case, though, she wasn't quite sure what to do. She thought about it for a moment, looking back over in Stacy's direction briefly before giving a bit of a nod. "Okay, we can finish our castle first, but then we hafta take you to Miss Stacy. My mommy told me that staying in a stinky diaper for too long can give you a rash, so you gotta get changed soon."

It felt odd for the girl to be giving that explanation to Christy, given how old Christy actually was. Given how childish Christy had been acting the last few times she'd been at the daycare, though, she seemed more like a baby than an adult by this point. Maybe she needed somebody to look out for her like this. That was a good feeling for the girl, she was like a big sister looking out for her baby sister. That only made her even more determined to stick to her guns on that deal, though, so she smiled when Christy gave a nod.

"I guess that's okay, as long as we get to finish our castle first!" Christy said, still seeming a little embarrassed by her messy diaper, but she was so excited about the castle that her embarrassment was almost an afterthought.

The girl once again gave a bit of a chuckle, nodding happily as she picked up some more blocks. "Well, let's finish it then!"

They spent a little while after that finishing off their block castle, adding the various blocks to finish off the walls and towers. The final castle ended up with three towers, two on adjacent corners and one in the middle of the opposite wall, and just about every colored block they could get their hands on. Some of the blocks Christy had started with had bold letters or numbers on them, leading to a very patchwork look for the castle in addition to the various colors.

Once they were finished, the two of them scooted back slightly and took a better look at their handiwork before smiling at the end result. The girl got up onto her knees and clapped happily, "What d'ya think?"

Not even needing a chance to think about that, Christy bounced excitedly as she responded, "I love it! This is the best castle ever! We should totally get some dolls together for like a king and queen and guards and-"

Before she could get too far in that line of thinking, the girl quickly shook her head. "Nuh uh, we gotta take you to Miss Stacy first so she can change your stinky diaper! We can bring some dolls to our castle afterward." She hopped up, grabbing Christy's hand in the process to convince her to get up as well. "Come on, let's go!"

Christy didn't have much of a choice beyond getting up to her feet as the girl quickly pulled her along, simply leaving her to agree dejectedly to the delay in their playtime, "Alright..."

The girl led Christy over to the edge of the play area, climbing over it before pulling her to Stacy in the doorway of the playroom. Once they'd reached her, Stacy smiled at them and leaned down a little to talk to them. "Is everything alright or do you two need some help?"

Without even waiting for Christy to speak up, the girl pulled her forward and spoke up for her, "Christy needs her diaper changed, she's stinky." The girl waved a hand in front of her face to emphasize the state of Christy's diaper.

"Oh, she is?" Stacy asked, chuckling lightly at the girl's initiative. She gently turned Christy around after that and checked her diaper, peeking in from the back waistband to find that she was definitely in need of a diaper change. She smiled as she turned Christy back around, taking her hand before looking back over at the girl. "Well thank you for letting me know, hun. It was very nice of you to look out for her like that." She rustled the girl's hair playfully before motioning back to the play. "You go ahead and go back to playing, I'll take care of our little stinkybutt." She chuckled, leading Christy off to the changing room while the girl climbed back into the play area.

Once they got to the changing room, Stacy was a little surprised to find that Christy was barely even blushing. She seemed a little embarrassed, but not nearly as embarrassed as she would have been days earlier. Stacy had honestly been expecting tears, but Christy appeared to be more impatient than anything else. She wanted to go play some more.

With that realization, Stacy helped Christy onto the changing table and lifted her dress up out of the way. "Alright sweetie, let's get you into a nice, clean diaper. Then you can go play some more, alright?" She asked, getting an excited nod in response. She chuckled at that, retrieving the supplies from within the changing table along with a clean diaper. Once those were on the table, she untaped Christy's diaper and pulled it back. She playfully waved a hand in front of her face at the smell, "Pee whew!" She exclaimed playfully, actually garnering a bit of a chuckle from Christy as well.

Stacy pulled a few wipes out of the container and began wiping up the mess on Christy's bottom, chuckling lightly as she saw Christy slip a thumb into her mouth. She finished wiping Christy's poopy butt and then dropped the wipes into the soiled diaper, rolling it up and tossing it into a nearby pail. She returned with a bright yellow pacifier, pulling Christy's thumb from her mouth and replacing it with the pacifier. "There, that's better, right?" She smiled at the nod she got in response, getting back to work on the change while Christy suckled contently on her pacifier.

As she slid lifted Christy's legs up and slid the clean diaper underneath her bottom, she asked, "So, are you enjoying playtime, sweetie?"

"Uh huh! We made a big tower out of bwocks! Gonna pway wif some dowwies next!" She explained excitedly, not even bothering to attempt to work around her pacifier so she could speak normally.

Unable to help chuckling again after Christy's cute explanation, Stacy applied a generous amount of powder to Christy's bottom before setting her back down on the clean diaper. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun then, making friends even!" She playfully tickled Christy's sides, causing her to giggle from behind her pacifier and squirm on the changing table. Once that had subsided, Stacy applied a bit more powder to Christy's crotch area and rubbed it in gently before pulling the clean diaper up between her legs and taping it securely closed.

With Christy's diaper changed, Stacy pulled the dress back down into place and brushed it off before helping her down off the table. "I guess we oughta get you back out there so you can play with your friend, huh?"

Unsurprisingly, she got an excited nod in response to that question, leading her to take Christy's hand and walk her back out to the playroom. Once they were there, Stacy led Christy over to the fenced in play area and helped her into it, patting her on the bottom lightly to signal for her to go play.

Stacy watched from there as Christy waddled happily back over to her friend, sitting next to their castle so they could go back to playing. She stood at the edge of the play area for a moment, watching over the two as they played, before eventually walking back over to her usual position in the doorway so she could look over the entire playroom more easily.

From there, she continued to watch the two play as they began incorporating a couple small dolls in with the large castle they'd built. Both of them seemed to be having fun, with a wide smile shining brightly on Christy's face from behind her pacifier as she played along. Watching this, Stacy couldn't help but smile a bit herself. She always preferred the children under her care have fun, she hated to see any of them sad or upset, but she was glad to see Christy specifically having fun and enjoying herself, especially given her surroundings.

It hadn't even been a full week since Christy had lost their bet and begun being treated like a baby, but she was already beginning to adjust to this new role. That was an incredible relief for Stacy after how poorly the first few days had gone. The spankings, the crying, the arguments, it'd been rough on both of them up to that point and she'd begun to worry that this may not have been the right way to go about things. Then she saw how happy Christy was playing in her room yesterday and now the bright smile on her face while she played with her toys and even made a friend here at the daycare. Maybe this would all work out after all.

She continued to mull over those thoughts while the kids played, in between occasionally helping some of the other children when they needed it or when she sensed a commotion. Thankfully the day was going rather quietly, or at least as quietly as a daycare could be, and her help was mostly boiling down to choosing between toys or helping to find new toys.

Eventually, the time came for her to take the children into the snack room for lunch. She rounded them up, stopping at Christy and her friend last. She found them still playing with their dolls and the block castle they'd built, kneeling next to them so she could get their attention. "Alright, come on you two, time for lunch. The other kids are going to beat you in there."

As she looked up at Stacy, there was a noticeable frown on Christy's face due to the prospect of ending her playtime and she quickly shook her head. "But mommy, we're still playing!"

"No, it's okay, we can play after we eat!" Her friend quickly interjected, hopping up to her feet and turning back towards Christy. "Aren't 'cha hungry?" She asked, offering a hand down to help Christy up.

After that question, Christy gave a dejected nod before taking the girl's hand and standing up. "I guess so, as long as nobody messes with our castle and stuff while we're eating."

Stacy quickly jumped in to assure her of that point. "Nobody will, sweetie, I promise. Everybody will be in there eating with you and I'll be watching when you all head back out here. Your castle will fine."

With that, Christy finally gave a nod and followed along with Stacy and her friend into the snack room. They were all given another quick lunch, sandwiches with macaroni and cheese for a side, and Christy was given her bottle filled with milk to drink instead of the usual juice boxes the others got. She got a few snickers and chuckles due to that, but she didn't really pay much attention to them as she quickly dug into her meal and drank from her bottle periodically.

Stacy watched from near the fridge as the children ate, smiling once again as she noticed Christy's happiness throughout the meal. She and her friend were discussing what they were going to do when they got back to their castle, how they were going to incorporate their dolls into it, and both seemed genuinely excited to go back into the playroom to get started. By the time they'd finished eating, Christy was practically bouncing in her chair with excitement.

Noticing that, as well as recognizing that most of the other children were finished as well, Stacy stepped over and began filtering them back out into the playroom. She led Christy and her friend back over to their castle first, allowing them to go back to figuring out how to best incorporate their dolls into it. The other children went back to their own various activities as Stacy led them out and the rest of the day went surprisingly smoothly, with Stacy only really being needed for the various help the children asked for as they played.

Once the time came for the children to go home, Stacy made her way over to Christy and her friend and knelt down next to their castle. "Alright you two, time to put the toys up for today." 

That request got an almost immediate whine from both of them, "But mommy, we don't wanna take down our castle! We worked hard on it, we even picked out the best dolls to go with it and everything!" Christy protested, looking back over towards the castle with a frown.

Her friend seemed just as sad at the prospect of tearing their castle down as she pointed over to the dolls, "Look! We even picked out a king and queen, and a princess!" She pointed each doll out as she named them, hoping that would change Stacy's mind.

Those protests weren't entirely unexpected for Stacy, who looked over the dolls understandingly as the girls drew attention to the detail they'd gone to with their castle. They really had put quite a bit of effort into the little scenario they'd thought up, the "king" and "queen" were both together in front of the castle, flanked by a few similar looking dolls that were presumably knights or guards, while the "princess" had her own spot within the castle to sit. Each was carefully placed in their spots so they wouldn’t knock over the block castle.

Even after seeing all of that detail and imagination, though, Stacy simply shook her head. "I'm sorry, but everybody has to clean up their toys at the end of the day, I can't let you two be an exception." She said, a slight frown on her face as well as she stuck by her request. However, she quickly added onto that to try and make it up to the two of them. "However, if you'll both promise to put everything away afterward, I'll take a picture of your castle with all the dolls in it, so you'll always be able to see it. Then you can always build it back up tomorrow and add even more to it." She offered, trying to give a reassuring smile to convince the two of this compromise.

After a bit of thought, the two gave a nod, and the little girl sat down on one side of the castle. "Alright... but we gotta be in the picture too!" She exclaimed happily, positioning herself next to the castle without blocking any of the major features.

Hearing that, Christy quickly nodded as well and sat down on the other side. "Yeah! I wanna be in the picture too!"

With the two of them in place, Stacy couldn't help but chuckle at how attached they were to the castle. "Well, I don't see anything wrong with that! Let's take the picture, then!" She reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone, moving back so she could get a good view of both girls and the castle in the middle. She raised her phone up to take the picture afterward, lining up what she felt was the best shot of it all before snapping the photo. She scooted back over to the two of them and held her phone out. "How does that look?"

As the two of them looked over the picture, Stacy could already see the smiles forming on their faces. They both nodded excitedly at it and Christy crawled forward to give Stacy a hug. "Thanks mommy, it's perfect!"

Her friend nodded in agreement to that, looking back to the castle itself before scooting over to join in on the hug. "Yeah, thanks Miss Stacy!"

Giving the two a hug of her own, Stacy eventually pulled back and smiled at them. "You're both very welcome and if you ever want me to take a picture of something else you build, just let me know. For now, though, go ahead and pick everything up for me, okay?" 

"Okay!" They both replied in unison, happily getting started on picking up the dolls and blocks so they could clean up their spot as they'd promised. 

Stacy watched over them for a moment before moving on to help the other kids. By the time they were done, it was time for them all to go home and Stacy got to work on escorting them out to their parents. She returned afterward to find Christy waiting patiently at the door, which caused her to chuckle lightly. "You all ready to go home, then?"

"Yeah huh!" Christy replied, a bright smile on her face.

Seeing that smile got a similar one to form on Stacy's face as she took Christy's hand. "Well, let's get going then!" With that, she led Christy out to the car to begin the drive home...


End file.
